Getting Fitched
by Tash-Sweet
Summary: Not everyone has a happy beginning and middle, but hopefully they can find a decent ending.
1. Effy

******Title: **Getting Fitched  
**Rating: **15- Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll  
**Warning: **Drama, soppy goodness, angst, romance, friendship, hard times and difficult issues will happen, not all light and fluffy... hopefully as close to Skins as can be.******  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Skins, I just feel as though they need a Fitch Spin-off because let's face it, they're pretty awesome.  
**Summary: **Not everyone has a happy beginning and middle, but hopefully they can find a decent ending.

Getting Fitched

Effy

Everyone has left Effy. No-one loves her, she realises as she sits on a bench over-looking the shit part of Bristol. '_Not that there is a good part.' _She flicks her spliff, watches as it rolls a little down the grassy hill.

She doesn't know why she hasn't left; she thinks maybe she is holding out for something, she just doesn't seem to know what that thing is.

She's all alone. Freddie has died. _'At least he won't make me go mental again.' _She laughs to herself. Pandora, her best friend, almost her sister, left her to go to Harvard, her Mum was always out of town, she hasn't spoke to her Dad or Tony in months.

_'So much for fucking family.'_

She knows her family aren't the only problem either. Her friends seem to have found their own way of life. Cook found himself in jail. Not for killing that therapist, _'psychotic twat', _but for running away from the police in the first place. Naomi and Emily have gone away for the summer, but they will be back in a couple of days and Effy is thankful because JJ has found his own little world with that Lara girl and her baby and Katie is also off in her own little world doing God knows what.

It seems as though ever since Effy became 'normal' again, Katie wants nothing to do with her. _'Fuck her.'_

Even Karen won't talk to her. Blames her for what happened with her brother like she fucking set it up or something.

No, Effy Stonem, not for the first time in her life, is truly alone. And she hates every second of it.

She calls Cook every Tuesday at exactly 2.32pm and it's the same thing every time. 'I hate it here Ef. Fucking hate it.' And it will end at exactly 2.52pm with him saying 'I'll always love you'.

It makes her feel sick.

She walks around the streets, looking into shops, seeing people talking over cups of coffee. Friends, family and lovers. No matter what they all are, they all have someone. She sighs.

She pulls out a fag, getting out a zippo Katie had bought her before she suddenly stopped caring. It was pure black, 'Effy' imprinted down one side, 'Katie' down the other. She runs her fingertip down Katie's name, she does it every single time she uses it, it's become a habit.

A habit she likes.

_'God, I miss her.'_

It's not the first time she thinks it, she thinks it a lot. She hates the way things turned out just over a year ago; hates the way they've turned out even more now. She thought her and Katie were getting somewhere, thought that Katie was going to become the new Pandora in her life. At least last year there was a reason for Katie completely ignoring her.

_'Oh this shit is too depressing, even for me.'_ She wanders around the shops, trying to think of something nice to give her when she shows up at the door, but she can't find anything that doesn't say either 'I'm a pathetic loser who needs a friend' or 'I want to jump your bones'.

She doesn't think Katie would appreciate either one.

Flicking away her fag, and sparking up a new one almost straight away, she heads over to the Fitches', hands shaking and breathing heavy.

She raises her hand slowly to the door, but pulls it back last minute, sighing. Effy doesn't chase for friends.

She sits on the doorstep, if someone finds her there, she isn't technically chasing anyone.

_'Yeah Stonem, and Cook is the next Mother Fucking Teresa.' _She scoffs to herself, pulling her lighter out of her pocket, igniting the gas inside and swaying her fingers back and forth over the heat, leaving small, black marks on her fingers.

She doesn't hear the front door open. "Are you just going to sit there like a twat or come in?" The voice makes her jump. She turns around to see a shaggy, blonde haired boy around the age of fourteen. Two years of knowing the twins and she'd never met their family, apart from that dreaded barbecue that she didn't think counted. She feels surprisingly guilty for realising this. She stands up on shaky legs, following him in to the kitchen. "Effy right?" She nods. "Tea?" She nods again. "Emily is still on holiday as you've probably guessed and Katie is at work. She should be back in about ten minutes though if you are going to hang around."

"Thanks." She mumbles.

"I've heard about you. Emily had a major crush on you at one point." He laughs and Effy raises her eyebrows. "Alright, maybe not, but she did say other than Naomi you'd be the only girl she'd fuck." He puts milk and sugar in two separate cups, placing them on the table just as the kettle finished boiling. "You know, I like having a dyke as a sister, free lesbian porn. Gordon McPherson is so jealous that he hasn't got a sister that is, but is quite interested to hear what Emily and Naomi get up to. I won't let him though, that's just perverted." Effy hold in her laughter, she's heard about some of the things James has done. Watching his sisters get undressed.

She shudders at the thought. "Right."

He places a cup of hot liquid in front of her. "You don't talk much do you? Katie said you didn't. Said you like to think you're all fit and mysterious when you aren't mysterious at all. She never said you weren't fit though. I sometimes wonder if she's gay as well, but with the amount of blokes she shags she can't possibly be right?" _'Jesus what have they got this kid on?' _"Well, whatever, not that I would care, the only person who cares about Emily is Mum, but that's because she is a grade A bitch according to Emily and she speaks a lot of bollocky wank shite."

Effy chokes on her tea. "So... has Katie mentioned me at all over the summer?" She tries to ask casually.

"A little, when she's been on the phone to Emily." He shrugs and her heart kind of sinks. "She doesn't really talk to anyone else. Just kind of goes out to work and comes home. I bet she can't wait until Emily comes home. I know I can't. She might make Katie lay off me a bit. Even though she obviously lives with Naomi, but with Naomi going off to University she will probably be around here a little more. Hopefully." He cringes and she frowns. "Emily always use to hit me for no reason!" _'Yeah right.'_ She snorts. "She did! But at least when she did it, it didn't hurt. Katie's hits fucking kill, I'd rather have Emily's any day. Plus, Katie pulls my trousers down when she walks me to school in front of all my friends the fucking cow." Effy smirks.

She downs the rest of her tea when she hears to front door open. "Oi you little bastard, what have I told you about locking the fucking door when none of us are in?" Katie shouts from the hallway, locking the door and dropping her bag down at the bottom of the stairs before heading into the kitchen and she stops suddenly, smiling tightly. "Effy. Hey... er... how you been?"

Effy checks out her work outfit. A tight red top, short black skirt and red heels. "Jesus Katie, what are you? A pole dancer?" James snickers behind her.

"Fuck off worm." And just like that James runs out, saying something about going to a friend's house now 'the smelly bitch' is back. Effy wonders why she never came here before... guaranteed a laugh. "Come upstairs, I need to get out of this shit." Katie says plainly before walking up to her room, Effy on her tail.

_'Fuck, she's got a nice arse.' _Effy cringes. _'I did _not _just think that.'_

Walking into Katie's bedroom, Effy takes note of it all. The old blue tac where Katie and Emily obviously use to have posters up were now replaced with pictures of them all. Katie had just pulled off her top and shimmied out of her skirt when she saw Effy tracing her finger down a photo of Freddie and she winces. "Shit Ef, I'm sorry I-"

"Why haven't you spoken to me since Freddie's funeral?" She asks, her eyes holding nothing but curiosity.

Katie completely stops, standing so still it's unreal. Stood in her underwear, a top dangling from her fingertips. "Can we go and get a coffee or something?" She asks desperately.

Effy nods.

* * *

They sit inside costa. Katie cradling her vanilla latte, Effy sat with nothing, staring intensely at Katie. "So?"

"I fucking panicked okay?" Katie sighs. "I don't know how to handle that kind of stuff and I just... God I don't know. I... fuck! I just don't know. I'm sorry." She breaths out and shuts her eyes tight, threatening herself not to cry.

"So what, you couldn't be my friend because _you _felt bed? Fuck sake Katie!" She slams her hands on the table, causing a few of the other customers to look at her and causing Katie to flinch. "I wasn't even that bothered about Freddie okay? Sure I care, he was my friend, but I needed my fucking _best _friend with me anyway. But instead you ran. _You!_ I run Katie, I know what happens when you run. You fuck everything up and you lose the people closest to you and if that's what you were aiming for, well fucking done!" Effy was surprised her voice stayed mostly calm through all of that, although raised enough for an employee to ask if everything was alright. "Fuck off." Effy snaps at him. She then took a calming breath. "Sorry. We're fine." He nods and then scurry's away. "Katie, if you want to stop acting like a twat, you know where I am."

She ignores the pained look in the other girls eyes as she walks out of the coffee shop and heads home, getting into bed, hugs into her pillow with her lighter resting in her palm, stroking over Katie's name over and over until sleep gets the better of her.

* * *

She stays like that for two days, hoping every time the postman comes that it's Katie knocking, imagines her phone vibrating but of course it isn't.

She thinks she's imagining the loud banging on her door and her name being shouted from outside, but she goes to check it anyway. _'Maybe I should be back in fucking therapy.'_

She opens her front door, expecting nobody to be there until she is shoved back and a flash of red passes by her. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Is the angry question.

Effy smiles. "Hey Em. Nice holiday?"

Emily stares at her for a long while, wondering if she actually joking or not, but can't help herself when she breaks out into a smile. "Cunt."

"Always. Tea? I only have herbal though I'm afraid."

"That's fine, I prefer that anyway." Effy nods as she makes her way into the kitchen, Emily following her. Effy makes the drinks silently, thankful for once that she's kept the house looking decent, actually cares that she did. She places Emily's tea in front of her and she takes a seat opposite. "You didn't answer me." She smiles again.

"Yeah well, you didn't answer me either." Emily raises her eyebrow with a knowing look. _'Almost as good as mine.' _

"True, but I think I'd much rather hear your answer than my own thanks."

"Fine. It was great. Now... what the fuck did you do to my sister?" Effy sighs. The younger Fitch really had come out of her doormat phase. Especially since all that shit with Naomi had kicked off. She doesn't know if she likes it or not.

She decides she doesn't when it comes to herself. "Emily..." She sighs again, unable to look away from Emily's puppy dog eyes and she silently curses. _'I'm surprised she didn't manage to make Katie spill all of her deep dark secrets.' _"Look, your sister has completely ignored me ever since Freddie's funeral, everyone else has fucked off and left me and the reason she hasn't spoken to me in three months is because she 'panicked'. It pissed me off. After everything we've been through together as well. Do you blame me for being a little bit mad?"

"Jesus. You make it sound like you're together or something." Emily chuckles.

"Yeah." Effy mumbles, putting a stop to Emily's laughter.

"Oh my God." Emily whispers, but it's enough for Effy to catch it and she raises a confused eyebrow at the red head. Emily realises her mistake. "Nothing. Nothing. Look Ef, I understand that you're mad, but all she has fucking done for the past two days is phone me up on my fucking holiday crying. And to be fair, you have a bloody phone _and _you know where she lives, you could've just as easily talked to her. You know she's not the fucking sharpest knife in the kitchen." Effy laughs a little. "So please, just fucking talk to her, because as much as James is loving not being torchered, I'm getting extremely annoyed alright?" She says it in a voice that's playful yet serious at the same time and all Effy can do is smirk a little and nod.

"Have you spoken to JJ lately?" Effy begins to play with the cup in front of her.

"I'm actually going to go see him later on. I'm glad he only moved to Oxford."

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?" She asks, finishing off her tea.

"Your brother told me if you were going to fuck another girl it would be me. True?" Emily looks back at her in shock, staring into Effy's ridiculously blue eyes.

"And on that note I'd best be going before the Mrs wonders where I am seeing as though I have three days with her before she pisses off to London."

"She's only going to be two hours away." Effy rolls her eye.

Emily smiles and stands up, kissing Effy on the cheek. "Just talk to her yeah?" Effy nods, watched Emily as she lets herself out.

As soon as Emily is out of sight she grabs her mobile, searching through her phone book and pressing 'call'. She only waits one ring. "Hey Naoms, guess what... "

* * *

Effy grabs a long, hot shower, letting the water pelt down on her back, relaxing a few kinks that seem to have gathered there. She gets changed and walks down the street, lighting a fag, her habit of running her finger along Katie's name still there.

"Hey Effy!" She hears her name being shouted behind her. Turning around she smiles.

"Hey little dude. How are you?"

"I'm alright, just on my way to school. Walk with me?"

She shrugs. "Sure James. Where's Katie?"

"She's in her room moping about something." He rolls his eyes and even though it shouldn't she feels a little happy about it. She sees him flinch when he changes his rucksack from one arm to the other and she raises her eyebrows at him. "It's nothing. Just P.E." She nods anyway, even though she doesn't believe him.

"So how longs Katie been like that then?"

He shrugs. "Few days." She smiles. The walk to his school is quiet. They come to a field, but Effy knows a short-cut down a small road. "I like going over the field." James stutters.

"Oh come on. It saves a lot of time going this way." She drags him down the road, doesn't fail to notice when he freezes up going past one of the alleys where around six guys are stood there smoking weed.

"Hey sexy." One of them shout to her and she rolls her eyes, continuing to walk. "Hey, I was talking to you." He runs up behind her and James stiffens when he sees him.

Effy turns around. "You know what it usually mean when a girl ignores a bloke yelling 'hey sexy'? It usually means she isn't fucking interested. Jesus, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." He says proudly.

"Jog on mate." She winks at him, turning around and pushing James in the direction of his school, doesn't say anything to him the whole way there. She sees a short, chubby kid who appears to be waiting for James, assumes it's that Gordon lad James always talks about. She stops, gives him a kiss on his cheek and winks at him. "Have a good day little man." Laughs when she hears a 'fucking hell mate, how did you manage to score her?'

It made her day.

* * *

She stands in front of the Fitch household for around ten minutes.

"Bloody hell. Deja Vu." She smirks at the voice.

Nods. "Naomi."

Naomi comes up to stand next to her, looking at the door. "You know, if you go around the back you might actually be able to see Katie through the window." She smirks.

"I do know where her room is you know."

"Oh really? Spend a lot of time in her room do you?"

"No." Effy frowns, hears Naomi make a 'huh' kind of sound. "Any reason you're hear Naomi? The only time you ever seem to appear around me is to talk about Emily, see what a mental case is and... Oh yeah, talk about Emily."

"You may not believe this Ef, but not everything is about you." Naomi laughs. "I'm here to talk to Katie."

"You and Katie? In the same room without Emily having to split you up?"

"Yes well seeing as Emily is seeing that little worm in Oxford, I have no choice do I?" She says, her gaze flicking to the brunette for a second before looking back at the door.

"Still don't like him huh?"

"He's seen my girlfriend naked. I'll never like him."

"Not being funny Nai, but we've all seen your girlfriend... and _you _naked at some point." Effy laughs, recalling the times the girls were walked in on.

"Well that's a little different, you lot don't want to sleep with her."

Effy rolls her eyes. "How the fuck do you know? Maybe I want to sleep with her."

Naomi smirks, biting back the information Emily told her. The door opens. "Are you two going to stand on my front garden staring at the door all day looking like morons? Because if you are I won't be held responsible if someone calls the fucking police yeah?"

"You know you've missed me Katiekins." Naomi winks, blowing her a kiss on her way past, and Katie squints her eyes in disgust.

"God I really don't know what Emily sees in you."

"I'm great in bed." She says as she sits on the sofa.

"Sorry babe, there is no proof of that. And before you ask, no I don't fucking want any proof alright, so keep your tongue to yourself."

"Oh don't worry. _My _tongue doesn't want to go anywhere near you." The blonde winks again, before looking over at Effy.

_'Why the fuck do Emily and Naomi keep looking at me like that?' _

"So, to what do I owe the not so pleasure of your presence?" Katie raises her eyebrow.

"I'm playing babysitter. Emily told me not to let you sit down on your arse all day and actually eat something." Katie's face pales, forgetting for a second it was because of Effy she was being like this, but it doesn't last long.

"And you?"

"I thought you'd like to know your little brother got to school alright." She lies. She doesn't have a clue why she is there.

"Cool."

They spend the next ten minutes in complete silence. Naomi softly smirking, Katie playing with her own fingers and Effy staring between the two. "Well..." Naomi shouts dramatically, making Katie jump. "As interesting as this is... I'm going to get going. If anything happens to you will you please tell your sister I had nothing to do with it?"

"Only if it would make her leave your sorry ass." Katie jokes and Naomi laughs. It is all in the name of fun after all.

Fun. Something Effy needs back in her life.

Naomi makes her exit. "Ef, why are you here?"

"I miss you. I'm sorry for shouting, but I miss being your friend so much, and I want you back." She almost feels a tear escape.

Katie smiles at her, walks over and pulls her into a crushing hug. "You stupid cow."

Effy squeezes back tighter, making them fall back against the sofa in some awkward laying down, side-ways hug that's so uncomfortable, but they can't help but laugh. Effy smiles up at Katie. "Not as stupid as you."

Katie hovers above her, a small grin on her own face before she kisses Effy softly on the cheek, laying behind her, almost spooning her and they both fall asleep watching the T.V.

It's the way James finds them when her gets home five hours later.

* * *

Her neck hurts. Like feels seriously stiff when she opens her eyes to see James staring at her. "Hey little man, what are you doing back from school so early?"

"Early Ef? Bloody hell how long have you two been asleep?"

She groans, looks at the clock, groans again. "Shit."

"I'll say. Mum will be home soon. I didn't think she'd like to see you and Katie in that position." Effy frowns.

She checks herself over. One of Katie's hands is on her rib-cage, the other on her thigh and she's gripping her tight, snuggling into her back. "Fuck. Good call." She manages to untangle herself from Katie, but not without waking her.

"What's going on?" _'God she looks cute all dazed.'_ Effy smiled affectionately before catching herself with shock.

"It's cool if you two are seeing each other yeah... but does that mean I'm going to be gay too? Because I promised Dad that I only joined the netball team for the pussy and if I end up liking dicks he's going to think I lied. But then Gordon McPherson said that even though brothers and sisters are opposite, they sometimes like the same things, and I'd fuck both Naomi and Effy so I guess that means I like what you and Emily like right?"

Effy stares at him in shock. She can't describe the look on Katie's face. "James. Listen to me very, _very _carefully." Katie starts, and James looks a little scared. "Effy and I are not now, or ever will be going out like that alright?" He nods. "And if you ever say that you want to fuck one of my friends whilst they are _in the fucking room _I will make sure you won't even have a dick to use when you find out you are in fact straight alright?" He nods again before running off. Katie laughs. "Sorry about him."

"Ha, it's alright, I imagine my brother was way worse than him." She replies, she doesn't remember too much what Tony was like when he was fourteen as he kept his life a secret from her until she turned thirteen and him fifteen. '_Slimy little fucker'. _She smiles.

"Stay for dinner?"

As if on cue, Effy's stomach growled. "Erm... If your Mum doesn't mind."

"Oh don't worry, she hasn't cooked a dinner since she started drinking thank fuck. They were disgusting. Me and Emily use to have to starve ourselves just so we had to force ourselves to eat it." She laughs as they both walk into the kitchen.

"Drinking?"

Katie turns quiet in an instant. "Yeah. Even though things are back on track more or less she kind of... you know." Effy hugs her from behind, rests her head on Katie's shoulder before whispering 'I'm sorry' in her ear. "Don't tell Ems yeah? She doesn't need this right now, and god only knows what Mum will say about her being gay when she's drunk."

"Still not accepted it eh?" She begins to sway a little, still holding Katie close, making her giggle.

"She never will. She hardly even fucking tolerates it. It's even worse now she knows I can't have kids. Emily can, so it's not fair on me that in her lifestyle 'choice' she probably won't even want kids." She laughs. "How fucking ridiculous is that?"

"Does she? Want kids?"

"Yeah. In a few years when they have both finished university. You know, if Naomi isn't off shagging some posh London chick." She jokes, knowing full well the blonde wouldn't do that again.

Effy leaves that night feeling something she can't quite place.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed, hears banging in the kitchen and smiles at her Mum being home again. _'But for how long?'_

She sighs and makes her way downstairs. "Morning Mum. Good trip?"

Anthea smiles at her, putting a plate of breakfast in front of her. "Morning love. God it was so shit. I swear once my contract is up there is no way I'm signing a new one. I miss home far too much." Effy smiles and Anthea places a kiss on her forehead. "What about you? Had a good summer?" She asks, spreading some butter on her toast.

Effy shrugs. "It was alright. Made up with Katie I think."

"Oh that's nice. I like her."

Effy smiles again. "Me too."

* * *

"So what do you want to do after you've finished work?" Effy asks Katie as they walk with James to school, over the field, before walking Katie to her work place, which Effy found out was not a pole dancing club, but working with her Mum at some wedding planning thing she re-opened.

"Whatever you want Ef. We could go out for a few drinks or we could order in, watch soppy, romantic DVD's and buy the booze in ourselves." Effy grins.

"I like that idea."

"Then we will do that. I must warn you though; I've been known to cry at even the most slightly romantic scene." Katie laughs. Effy shrugs. James looks bored.

"That's fine with me. I'll hold you and be your big strong guy who wipes away your tears." She winks, laughing when Katie flips her off.

The walk around is nice, they drop James off and Effy makes a playful show of giving him a kiss again, listening to Gordon ask how he got so lucky once again. Katie just laughs.

Half-way down the street away from the school, Katie links her arm with Effy. "I don't actually _have _to go to work today you know. I just told Mum I would because I was bored. Want to start early?"

"Of course. I just have to do one thing first alright?" Katie looks at her confused, but stays silent as they walk back to her house. "Can I use the phone please?" Katie nods and leaves the room.

The phone rings for a little while before it is actually picked up. "Hello?"

"Cook."

"Hey Ef. Where are you calling from? The ID won't show, they weren't going to let me answer it." He laughs lightly down the phone before Effy starts their traditional chat.

"So how's it been this week?"

"Same as every other week. Oh, we just found out one of the new guys is in for child porn on his computer the dirty fucking twat. Tell ya, me and the boys are having a field day with the one, hopefully he will kill himself by the end of the week." He laughs darkly. "Or someone else will."

"Awesome." She replies, she wasn't even really listening.

"When are you going to come and visit me Ef?"

"I'm not."

He stays silent for a while. Then takes a deep breath. "I'm still always going to love you Effy. Even if you don't phone me again. Two years from now when I'm out, I'm still going to love you just as much as I do now."

She rubs at her eyes. "Don't waste your time on me Cook. Please." She looks up to see Katie in the doorway. "Look Cook I have to go. I'll call you next week alright?"

"Okay Ef, tell everyone I said hey." She won't. "Love you." And she hangs the phone up.

"Cook?" Katie asks in shock.

"Yeah I phone him every week."

"How is he?"

"Shit." She shrugs. "I'd prefer not to talk about him to be honest."

"Why, am I missing all those times you preferred _to _talk?" Katie laughs, making Effy smile. "Come on then, I have a huge stack of romantic DVD's. 'Love actually' eat your heart out." Katie smiles before bouncing up the stairs to her room.

_'What the fuck have I let myself in for?'_

Four soppy DVD's, a bottle of vodka, three spliffs and a thousand tears later, Katie is beginning to get a little tired, willing herself to keep watching the T.V, but sleep gets the better of her.

Effy doesn't last much longer and falls asleep.

* * *

Effy wakes up around an hour later, notices Katie is still completely passed out. Can't help herself when she reaches out and strokes a lock of hair out of Katie's face.

Doesn't understand why she can't seem to move her hand away, her fingers trace Katie's cheeks and lips, over and over and Effy isn't sure how much time passes.

Her eyes move to Katie lips, and she feels herself move forward, just slightly, before everything she is doing registers and she shoots back. "Oh my God." She exclaims to herself. She rushes out of the bed, staring at Katie the whole time, opening the bedroom door as quietly as she can before rushing down the stairs.

"Katie? Honey?" She hears an older voice shout, realising it's Katie's Mum. She turns to face her. "Oh Effy sweetheart. Nice to see you around." She slurs a little, wine glass in hand. "Katie hasn't mentioned you at all over the summer."

_'Yeah, cheers Katie, way to feel loved that is.' _She rolls her eyes. "Well I guess we've both been a bit preoccupied with our own things you know? Katie is upstairs asleep, I'm just going to go and see Emily now."

"Oh well won't you please tell her I said hi and if she ever decides to leave that Naomi _girl _she always has a room here."

Effy hides her glare well. "Of course Mrs Fitch. It was nice seeing you. Can you tell Katie my Mum needed me please?" She knows she is asking Katie's own Mum to lie to her, but with the way she was slurring, she isn't sure if she even noticed that she did lie.

"Yes love. You too, don't be a stranger now, and please, call me Jenna." Effy nods and tries not to literally run out of the door.

She is taking much needed calming breaths as she walks her way to Emily and Naomi's house, her legs shaking. _'I can't like Katie. I just can't. Me and Katie are not the couple type. Together. Because Katie is totally the relationship type but me... oh no. Not in this lifetime. So no! I cannot possibly fancy Katie. No way, no how. Nu-uh. Nope... oh fuck. Who am I kidding? I'm hot for Katie Fitch. Katie. Fucking. Fitch. God, how did this even happen? One second we are friends, the next enemies, friends again and then we don't speak for three months. Am I the only one confused about this? Lord Jesus help me.' _She rolls her eyes at herself

Her train of thought lands her outside the blue door she is dreading. She takes another shaky breath before knocking, hears a 'one second' from the other side of the door before it opens to reveal a grinning Emily. "Ef! What brings you by?"

"I fancy your sister." She blurts it out, obviously quite loud because she hears a muffled 'damn it' from inside. "Shit. Sorry I mean... fuck. Sorry."

"Wow, the great Effy stumbling over her words. This is a nice sight to see." If it's possible, Emily's grin gets even bigger before she sighs. "Come in then." The both walk into the kitchen where Naomi is chopping up some vegetables. "Pay up bitch." Emily winks at the blonde, who mumbles in response.

"Wait! You _bet _on if I like Katie or not?" Effy asks in surprise.

"Don't be silly Ef. We both know you want Katie as your snuggle bunny." '_Snuggle bunny? Really Naomi?' _Effy rolls her eyes. "We... well I didn't think you would figure it out and come and talk to us until at least tomorrow morning. Em here, being the _oh so perceptive one _that she is guessed you would come by tonight."

Effy sees Emily's smugness out of the corner of her eyes, doesn't say anything but glares at her. Emily takes over chopping and Naomi goes to sit next to Effy. "So what do I do? I mean, I don't even know if it's because I'm just glad to have her back in my life or if it's because-"

"Oh no. You want her. But babe, Katie's straight."

They both turn to Emily when she scoffs. "Sure she is. So is Effy. And so were you when you pretended to be from the age of twelve." She then mumbles to herself. "Some people are so clueless."

"What?" Effy and Naomi ask at the same time.

Emily puts the knife down. "Listen. Katie may think she is completely boy mad, which in a way she is. But anyone can change teams if a certain person comes along, she just doesn't realise it yet. Plus, she hasn't even been looking for a boyfriend since Sam." She rolls her eyes as she says the name.

"What about Thoma-"

"Oh god no Naoms. She was just looking for attention and that is the story I'm sticking with." She makes a 'shuddering' sound, obviously repulsed by the idea that was Katie and Thomas. "Just don't push her Ef. Be your usual erm... charming self, you know, when you actually speak, and she might warm to the idea without her even knowing it."

"Wow Ems, you sure have got a way with words when you want to eh?" Effy laughs. "Is Katie as charming as you? Because I might back-track now." Naomi bursts out laughing but it's cut dead with a glare from the red head.

"It's alright Ef. I'll just go tell Katie now yeah?" Emily begins to walk towards the door.

"No!" The brunette shouts, watching as Emily turns back laughing. _'And I came here again why?' _"Right, so just be my usual self yeah? I can do that." She sighs, standing up. "I can do that."

She walks out the door still hearing Emily and Naomi's laughter. The blonde turns to her girlfriend. "You sure about this Em?"

"No. But I'll find out if there is any possibility when I talk to Katie."

Naomi walks up behind her, wraps her arms around her waist. "Please don't play cupid."

"You'll be in London, you can't stop me really." She giggles. "But I love you for trying."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I love you too."

"I swear if she hurts Katie I'm going to-"

"I'm right behind you on that one baby."

* * *

Her Mum isn't home when she gets in. She thinks about calling Tony, but quickly pushes past it. _'He can phone me for once, tosser.'_ She leans back against her headboard, sparking up a spliff and relaxes, letting the drug calm her a little while she tries not to think about things. It doesn't work though; she's always been a thinker.

She hears her Mum come home, humming and singing to herself and she smiles _'just like old times' _before she bounces downstairs to meet Anthea in the kitchen. "Hey Mum, what's up?"

"Oh Effy sweetheart, I have the most _amazing _news. Sit. Sit. I'll make you a cup of tea." Effy's smile feels splitting, never remembering her Mum seeming so happy. A few minutes later she has finished fiddling around, sitting opposite Effy. "Now love, I want you to know that I have been doing this for around a month, so it has nothing to do with the other things I want to tell you."

"What's his name?" Effy rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Am I really that obvious?" Anthea grins. Effy nods. "Keith. But what I actually wanted to talk to you about was..." She gets an excited grin on her face again. "And I promise you this has nothing to do with Keith-"

"Get on with it Mum."

"Right. Well your Dad put some money aside for you to get a house in case you didn't have a job out of Uni." _'Gee, thanks for the faith Dad.' _"And well... I thought to myself why wait you know?"

"Mum... are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Anthea pulls a set of keys out of her pocket. "Want to go and check out your new place?"

"Oh my god!" Effy runs over to her Mum, hugging her tightly before pulling back. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

The house is perfect for Effy. The master bedroom is big, the kitchen is big and the living room is perfect for a party.

Not that she wouldn't be able to throw a party in a dinky little room of course.

But she loves it. It actually isn't that far away from Naomi's place. "Mum I love it. I can't believe you did this."

"Yes well. I have some things to make up for don't I?" Effy smiles, it's only a small one, but it's there.

"Mum... how did you manage to get yourself off the drugs and booze... like, what made you want to?" She frowns.

"What's going on Ef?"

Effy sighs. "Nothing... yet. I just want to know."

"Well sometime in that space, you finally figure out that it's your family that matters most, even though you are trying to forget them." She places a hand on Effy shoulder. "You wake up one morning and realise what a shit parent you are."

"What if you don't?"

"Then everything you have will be lost."

All Effy can do is nod. "So how about we go and get some furniture for this place?"

Effy can't remember a time when she had more fun with her Mum. They went for lunch, went clothes shopping and then went to DFS before heading home and packing up Effy's things. Anthea let out a few tears at some things that she was packing away. Photos that Effy had of their family.

After they managed to pack up what they could Effy sent out a text to Katie, Naomi and Emily. 'Guys, meet at Naomi's at eight. I have a surprise.' She got back three different responses.

'Yeah, cool.'

'Sure, whatever.'

'God why the fuck do I have to go there, can't you tell me now you secretive bitch?' She smiles at Katie's reply.

_'Oh yeah. This year is going to be fucking good!'_


	2. Rob

**_Previously On 'Getting Fitched'_**

_'Why haven't you spoke to me since Freddie's funeral?'__  
__'I panicked okay.'_  
_'Katie if you want to stop acting like a twat, you know where I am.'_

_'Jesus. You make it sound like you're together or something.'__  
__'Yeah.'__  
__'Oh my God.'_

_'Your brother told me if you were going to fuck another girl it would be me. True?'_

_'I like going over the field.'__  
__'Oh come on, it saves a lot of time going this way.'_

_'Yes well seeing as Emily is seeing that little worm in Oxford, I have no choice do I?'__  
__'Still don't like him huh?'__  
__'He's seen my girlfriend naked. I'll never like him.'__  
__'Maybe I want to sleep with her.'_

_'Ef why are you here?'__  
__'I miss you. I'm sorry for shouting, but I miss being your friend so much, and I want you back.'__  
__'You stupid cow.'__  
__'Not as stupid as you.'__  
_

_'It's cool if you two are seeing each other yeah... but does that mean I'm going to be gay too? Because I promised Dad I only joined the netball team for the pussy and I'd fuck both Naomi and Effy so I guess that means I like what you and Emily like right?'_

'_She hasn't cooked a dinner since she started_ _drinking.'__  
__'Drinking?'__  
__'Don't tell Ems.'_

_'I fancy your sister.'_

**Rob**

Rob hates this gym. _Hates _it. Leaning on one of the treadmills watching one of his clients struggling for breath, he really wishes he could have his old gym back. The 'hyperfitch' machine turned out to be a bust after James broke his arm and Sam nearly broke his leg. It was deemed unsafe. He sighs to himself.

_'Why is everything always about money?'_

So he works in this God awful place, earning a decent wage he'll admit, but blimey he _hates _it. The staff are wankers, the customers worse and everyone is so _serious_.

He checks his watch, reaches over and speeds up the treadmill, counting down from ten, before telling 'Mrs Henshaw' that she can relax and they were done for the day. She lets out a sigh of relief, holding onto her knees, her stomach doubling over as she tries to catch her breath back before gulping down water like it was the last of it on Earth.

"Hiya Rob." A happy voice makes its way through the gym, causing people to look in the direction in a judging sense, but all Rob can do is smile at him.

"Hi Sammo. What brings you by?"

Sam bounces up and down, punctuating his words with frantic movements of his hands in such a child-like manner that Rob wishes his own children would be like that when they got excited about something. "Rob I have the most _perfect _idea for getting you back on track buddy."

Rob laughs a little, walking past Sam, patting him on the back. "Step into my office kid."

Rob has ideas forming in his head already at Sam's proposal, smiling like a kid on acid as he jots things down. "So... Rob?"

"Yeah Sam?" Rob asks, not even bothering to look up from the piece of paper he is scribbling on.

"How's Katie?" Sam looks away, nervous of an answer that might imply she has found a new man of her dreams. "I mean, I know it's over between us and everything yeah, but I still love her you know."

"Sammo, when Katie goes out and actually gets a life that doesn't involve Effy and Emily, I'll let you know so you don't have to keep stalking her." He winks at Sam, letting him know he is only half playing around with him.

"Awesome Rob. So who's this Effy chick?" Sam grabs a pencil, sketching drawings around what Rob has written.

"Trust me kid, that is a story that we don't have time for today." They do have time, Rob just really can't be arsed with that history, a history he himself doesn't know the full story of. "Coffee?" Sam nods.

They make their way downstairs to grab a drink, noticing a tall, thin brunette at the reception desk. "Hey, she looks a bit of alright don't she Rob?" Sam makes an over-exaggerated wink, nudging Rob in the said with a 'huh... huh' and a couple more winks.

"Doesn't." Rob corrects before he just laughs. "Are you alright there love?"

She turns around, smile beaming. Rob can't help but stare. Her dark brown eyes, perfect, glowing smile, olive skin and toned figure all ruining his focus. _'Blimey.' _"Hello, yes I'm fine thank you; I was hoping to join this gym." Her accent is laced with Spanish, and it makes Rob choke on his words.

Sam notices.

"Of course. Rob here will help you, won't ya Rob?" Sam nudges him again, only this time a little less playful.

"Yes. Yes. Sorry. Would you like the full package or just the gym membership?" She looks at him a little confused. "Sorry, it's probably the accent right?" He chuckles a little embarrassed.

She giggles. "No, your accent is very cute." She winks, he blushes. "I was just wondering what the full package was."

He blushes again. "Oh... erm... it includes, the gym... obviously. The swimming pool, tennis courts, squash courts, steam room and four free sessions with a personal trainer to use within the first month." He smiles big at her. "For just ten pound extra per month."

She leans a little more on the counter. "Will you be my personal trainer then?"

He swallows, you can hear the gulp. "Er... if you want me to."

"Great." She beams again. "Where do I sign?"

Rob is rooted to the spot, doesn't notice Sam go behind the counter for the documents needed. "Here you go love. Rob here is a great trainer; you'll do well with him." He blatantly checks her out, not in a perving way, just appreciation. "Not that you need it of course."

"Why thank you..." She trails off.

"Oh it's Sam. And it's my pleasure..." He looks at her form, takes in her name. "_Miss _Garcia." Smiles warmly at her.

"Oh please, call me Cristina." She winks, filling out the rest of her form in silence. She turns to Rob. "This is my business number, but if there are any problems, this is my personal number." She jots it down on a separate piece of paper before putting it in his t-shirt pocket. "Seeing as though you are going to be my personal trainer and all." She winks at him, a little more seductively than she did at Sam and all Rob can do is blink, watching her strut out of the door.

"Whoa Rob. She well had the hots for you. I wouldn't say no, ya know what I mean?"

"I'm a happily married man Sammo."

"Yeah I know that Rob." Sam replies in a 'duh' kind of voice. "But there is nothing wrong with window shopping eh?"

"Sam, some girls are forbidden fruits and those kind of girls are best not to be even thought about alright?" Sam nods, obviously confused.

He takes a long walk home, glad he decided not to take the car this morning.

* * *

He walks past James's school, that is clearing out, hoping to see him to walk home with, but doesn't.

He sighs a little to himself. He doesn't spend nearly as much alone time with his children as he'd like. Although it is nice having Emily around the house a little more since Naomi went to London and Katie isn't always up in her room hiding away since Effy is around again.

He just wishes Jenna wasn't so tired by the time he got home from the gym sometimes. It was alright when he finishes at three o'clock like he had today, but she was normally passed out in bed or on the sofa by the time he mostly finishes at seven or maybe eight.

_'Bless her.'_

He walks through the door, hanging up his keys before heading into the kitchen to find a cup of tea waiting for him, courtesy of Katie no doubt and then heads into the living room to see Katie and Effy on the sofa watching a film while Emily is being giddy on the phone. "Hey girls."

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Mr Fitch. Good day at work?" Rob smiles at the brunette and rolls his eyes. The amount of times he tells her to call him Rob.

_'So polite.' _"Not so bad thanks love. What's up with Miss Chatterbox over there?" He nods to Emily.

Katie groans. "She's on the phone to Naomi. _Again. _Like she won't see her in two days when she comes home for Christmas." Katie rolls her eyes.

"It's cute Katie. Wouldn't you like to have someone who you miss every second that you aren't with them?" Effy asks, her eyes boring into Katie's, eyebrow raised.

"No I would not. I'm so done with men it's unreal." Katie scoffs.

"Who said anything about a man?" Effy winks and grins, before resting her head on Katie's shoulder.

"You wish Stonem."

_'Is Katie gay too? Nah.' _He looks over at Emily, sees her looking back to Katie and Effy and then whispering in the phone giggling. "Where's your Mum and James?"

"James isn't home yet. Mum is having a nap." Katie replies in a dead tone.

"Long day at work?"

"You could say that." She replies in the same tone. Effy looks over at him with a sad smile that he doesn't understand, but he shrugs. He notices the empty bottle of wine and the half full one on the kitchen counter, assumes the girls have had a few relaxing glasses and heads out into the garden shed, working on his plans for his new gym.

* * *

It's around three hours later when he gets back into the house.

James has taken Katie and Effy's spot, playing on the PS3, shouting at it because his car has just crashed. "Alright kiddo?" Rob asks as he takes a seat next to James. "What you playing?"

"'Need For Speed'. Oh fuck off you wanker, turn left. Turn left!" Rob laughs lightly, a half stern 'James' rolling off his tongue at his son's swearing, then sighs sadly. "Sorry Dad but this game is..." He pauses it and sighs, looking at Rob. "It's being a cunt. What's up?"

"Nothing kid. Just trying to get myself back on the ground you know?" James looks worried for a second. "Not to bother James, just a new business plan me and Sammo are coming up with. Before you know it, I'll be back on my way to the top of the business." He winks at him.

"You know Dad, Gordon McPherson said after you went bankrupt you would be a lazy-ass bum who sat with a drinking cap on, growing a beer belly and shouting at the football games before turning over to watch 'countdown' or re-runs of 'wheel of fortune'. I told him he was being a loser because not every Dad turns out like his." Rob laughs. "You know you would be really good on 'The Biggest Loser'. Whip those triple bellied, ten-chinned fatties into shape." He laughs again.

"James you really are a one of a kind. Is your Mum awake from her nap yet?"

"Nap? Dad, Mum went to sleep because she-"

"James. Katie wants you." Effy says from the doorway, her arms crossed.

James looks confused. Like Katie would ever willingly want to talk to him, but gets up anyway, holding onto his side with a wince. "You alright kid?" Rob asks in concern.

"Yeah Dad of course. Just pulled a muscle doing sit-ups." He rushes off, Effy following him with her eyes, frowning.

"That's my boy. Keeping himself strong like his Dad." Rob smiles with pride and Effy bites back her comment about what she thinks... what she _knows _is really going on. "What can I do for you Effy?"

"It's nothing much really. Mrs Fitch doesn't really feel up to cooking tonight, she's feeling a little... under the weather and Katie and Emily just can't be bothered, so we are going to order a pizza in." Rob frowns. "Now I know you don't like foods that are bad for you and I completely understand that, but Katie said they now do a wholemeal base and you can have olive oil on it instead, and apparently olive oil is actually good for you." She rushes out.

Rob smiles. "Alright then love, you've twisted my arm. Let Katie or Emsy order for me yeah? I'm going to go and make sure Jenna is alright."

"Alright Mr Fitch. You might want to take her some water and paracetamol up. I have a feeling she has a headache." She nods, walking back up the stairs.

He goes into the kitchen, pouring some ice-cold water and grabbing two tablets before making his way to his bedroom to see Jenna groaning in bed, holding onto her head. "Hiya love. The kids said you weren't feeling too great." He whispers, placing the items down on the bed-side cabinet.

"Yeah, I think I may be getting a bit of a head cold. Nothing too serious I don't think." She smiles at him, before grabbing the tablets.

"Would you like a massage?"

"No, I'll be fine, just need my bed rest you know? Get it cleared before Christmas; I don't really fancy cooking dinner for seven feeling like this."

"Seven?" He asks surprised.

"Well that _Naomi _is back and Emily begged me to let her come or she was going to fly over to Africa with Naomi's Mum to do some world peace thing." She rolled her eyes. "And I'd like Effy to be there too seeing as her and Katie are so close, but she wouldn't leave her Mum, so she refused. And then according to Katie, Effy's Mum cancelled her plans with her boyfriend to spend it with Effy. So I told her that her Mum could come and see her in the morning or whatever before heading off to this man's house. Well, that's from what I can remember anyway." She sighs.

"You're too kind love." He kisses her on the forehead. "It will be nice for Katie to have someone." He left his statement hanging in the air, watching as Jenna closed her eyes, heading off back to sleep.

Walking down the hallway he hears hushed voices from Katie's room. "No, I don't care you little brat. You don't tell him a fucking thing this close to Christmas do you hear me?"

"It's been nearly five months Katie; he has to find out sooner or later, bitch."

"Well he hasn't been very observant has he? Let him find out on his own, I'm not being blamed for holding something back alright? And you shouldn't be blamed for it either, now fucking drop it and don't say anything, I won't tell you again."

He goes and grabs a light beer from the fridge.

_'Has Katie got a crush on a new guy?'_

* * *

Two days later is his first appointment with Cristina and he has to admit he is excited. He hasn't had a client in a while that doesn't need much work and obviously already takes care of herself.

She strolls in casually fifteen minutes late and he isn't impressed in the slightest, especially seeing as though she doesn't seem to care.

"Faster." He orders when he notices how slowly she is lifting the weights.

"I can't go any faster, it will hurt my arms."

"No pain, no gain love." He laughs, more so when she grunts before making her arms move faster. "Alright, hold them out in front of you for ten seconds." His voice turns stern again.

"You know, I don't know if I love or hate this demanding side of you." She chuckles. "I think I love it, it's pretty hot on you." She winks at him

"Alright you can drop them now." He ignores her comment, pretends he didn't want to sport a massive, toothy grin. "Okay, do a quick cool down, I'll meet you over at the desk."

She returns less than five minutes later. "You know, we should go out for a coffee sometime. You have my number. We could get to know each other a little."

"If I didn't have to be home in half an hour I'd make you do the cool down again. As for the coffee, thanks for the offer love but I don't think my wife would appreciate it."

"What your wife doesn't know won't hurt her." She said in a husky voice, leaning in to whisper the statement and it sent chills all down his body. "Until next time."

* * *

Rob loves Christmas Eve. Loves watching everyone sitting around, begging for it to be midnight so they can all open one present each. Loves it even more when the family go out for dinner, the one-time of the year they don't argue no matter what.

Himself, Jenna and James arrive early, sitting down at their table. The waitress comes over to take their drinks orders, Rob a light beer, Jenna a glass of wine and James pops out with, 'a glass of coke and your phone number sexy', which results in a howl of laughter from Rob and a glare from Jenna.

The waitress 'Sarah', takes it all in good fun though and leans down to kiss his cheek. "Call me in four years handsome." She winks and walks off.

Jenna rolls her eyes.

Katie and Effy are next to arrive, grabbing their drinks from the bar with a shot of tequila each. Jenna raises her eyebrow. "Oh chill the fuck out Mum, it's Christmas. And should you really be drinking when you have to cook tomorrow?"

"One glass won't hurt Katiekins."

"No but two bottles will." Effy whispers to Katie so no-one can hear and Katie glares at her, shutting her up straight away.

"When are Emily and Naomi coming?" James whines.

"They'll be here in ten." Katie rolls her eyes. "And stop checking Effy out for fuck sake."

"Jealous?" James asks.

"Fuck off pervert."

"It's alright James; maybe I can swing Naomi into making a video with me for you yeah?" Effy winks, grunts when Katie elbows her and then giggles when James starts practically drooling.

Jenna is gripping onto her wine glass so hard it looks like it might shatter.

"We're making a video? Cool." Naomi says as she walks up behind them, drink in hand, Emily trailing behind.

"You'll do nothing of the sort with my girlfriend." They sit down and Emily places a loving kiss on Naomi's lips. "Hey everyone." She grins around the table.

They make idle chit chat for a few minutes before Sarah comes back over to see if they are ready to order. Her voice traps when she looks at Effy though and she grins. "Hi, I'm Sarah."

"Effy." The brunette replies, smiling also. "How horrible it must be having to work on Christmas Eve."

"Not nearly as horrible when someone like you walks in here. It definitely brightens the place up." Effy smirks.

"Can we order please?" Katie asks, a little irritated.

Sarah looks a little taken back and continues with her job, jotting down everyone's order. "Is that everything?"

"Yes thank you _Sarah_." Katie says, glaring at the girl walking off. She looks around the table, four pairs of eyes looking shocked at her and two pairs gleaming with mischief. "What?" She asks the table. "And what the fuck are you two looking like that for?"

"No reason Katiekins." Effy smirks.

"Yeah, nothing at all Katie." Emily winks.

"Good, you can both fuck off now yeah?"

"Are you sure you aren't banging Effy? Because you always sound so jealous when someone wants to fuck her."

"James!" Jenna shouts.

"Kiddo, don't make me make you do reps on the naughty bar." Rob says.

"Why? It's not my fault she gets-"

"Stop. Please. Can't we just have one nice family meal?" Jenna sighs and everyone is quite for a while after that.

Effy gets up to go get more drinks.

Katie drags Effy to the bathroom after their main course. "Why the fuck do you keep buying my Mum wine?"

"Katie calm the fuck down. It's non-alcoholic. Do you really think I would do that?" She sighs. "Why do you think _I _keep going up? I don't want her to ruin your Christmas alright?"

Katie looks shocked. Or grateful. Effy can't really tell. "You're the best babe."

"I know, can we go back out now or they really will think we're shagging." Katie nods and smiles before heading out. "Not that I would mind." She says under her breath.

She gets back to the table just in time to hear Jenna. "You know, I think something is wrong with this wine Rob. It doesn't taste right."

"It's fine love, it's not like it goes off or anything." He laughs. _'Women.'_ He rolls his eyes. "So Naomi, when do you head back?"

"Oh not until the 6th of January. It will fly by, but the time I get with Emily is worth it."

"Jesus Christ. You see her nearly every fucking weekend."

"Katie just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean you have to be a scrooge." Effy points out.

They notice Sarah walk back over with deserts. Katie's arm wraps around Effy's shoulder. Effy doesn't care what the reason is, let's herself enjoy the public embrace. Naomi winks at her. "Effy love, are you staying at ours tonight or heading home to see your Mum?" Rob asks kindly.

"Erm... I'm staying at yours. I mean if that's okay. Mum is having dinner with Keith at her house tonight and I don't really want to be alone in my place. But it's cool if not because-"

"I was only asking. It's fine." He grins, watches Effy visibly relax. "Hey is that mistletoe over there? Want to give these kids a show Jen? Show them what love is really like?" He was met with his three children visibly gagging on their deserts. "Hey we were young once to you know-"

"Dad oh God, please stop there." Emily begs.

Naomi strokes her back to calm her down and smiles warmly at her.

They have a few more drinks before finally heading back. Katie and Effy were hitting the shots hard and were being supported by Emily and Naomi as they tumbled through the door. "God help those two tomorrow eh?" Rob laughs.

"Yeah I know." Jenna replies, wondering why her wine hadn't hit her even in the slightest and starts fidgeting.

"Are you alright love?" Rob asks her as they head into their own room. Christmas presents left this once.

"Of course Rob, why wouldn't I be?" She asks, snapping at him.

"Are you still ill? Would you like a massage?" He asks hopefully. He loves giving her massages.

She sighs softly. "I'm alright. I'm sorry for snapping. I would love a massage; think I'm going to need to be loose for tomorrow. It's going to be hectic." She lays down on her stomach and Rob begins to stroke her back.

"It will be great. Dinner. Top of the pops. Lame Christmas film. Passing out with Christmas hats half way down our faces." He laughs. "It's tradition."

He hears a moan in agreement before heavy breathing. He isn't tired one little bit and heads downstairs to watch some T.V. Sees Emily sitting there. "Hey Dad."

"You alright Emsy?" He grabs a bottle of light beer from the mini fridge before joining her.

"Not tired. Naomi is passed out and I think Katie and Effy are giggling about something or another. God knows. They will probably pass out soon as well if they haven't already." She smiles at him.

"How are you and Naomi?"

"We are really good Dad. I hate her being away from me, but it's what she wants you know? And I wouldn't dream of standing in her way. Besides, as Katie _keeps _pointing out, she is only two hours away. I just miss her when she isn't around and sometimes I wish we could just grab a place in London."

"Why don't you?" He asks curiously.

"We both like it here. Both our families are here and it's a good city once you get passed all the tossers. I'm lucky there was a University that close that did her degree, I'd hate it even more if she had to go to somewhere like Glasgow to get it." She looks up and Rob. "What about you Dad? How are you doing?"

"You know me kiddo. I'm cooking with gas."

"And what about this project with Sam you are working on?" He looks at her in shock, he hasn't told anyone else about it. "You aren't the only one who goes into the shed Dad." She laughs at him. "It looks good though. It should work."

"Here's hoping Emsy." He smiles at her, looks over at the clock that is blinking 12:00AM. "Merry Christmas kiddo." He leans down and kisses her on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Dad." She leans over and hugs him. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." She smiles at him before heading into her room.

It's about an hour later when he decides to head up. Checks in on James who has fallen asleep with a porn magazine on his chest. He goes over and picks it up. "'Pussy's 'R' Us'? Never change." He laughs. He then checks in on Emily and Naomi, smiles at the sight of them curled up around each other before checking on Katie and Effy.

He laughs at the sight. Effy is half on top of Katie, her arm and leg draped over her and face in her neck. Katie has one arm and leg hanging out of the bed, mouth wide open and small snores leaving her. She turns over, her head rests on Effy's and pulling the brunette into herself, sighing contently and Rob's eyes go wide.

_'Wow. Get in there Katiekins.' _He laughs to himself again, because as much as he would like Katie to have someone like Effy, it would never happen. He shakes his head, softly closing the door before heading to his own room.

* * *

"Dad! Fuck sake! Do we have to go through this every fucking year?" Katie yells through the house. "I mean Jesus fucking Christ, he can manage to get up at six in the morning to go to his stupid fucking gym but he can't wake up at eight in the morning on Christmas fucking day?"

He pretends to be asleep a little longer. "Dad stop pretending, we all know you can hear Katie's loud mouth and if you don't get up I'm going to set James on you." Emily yells through the door. He doesn't answer. "Right then. James!"

"I'm up. I'm up." He says and he can tell Emily is smirking to herself. He still doesn't move though.

"Good, because James has gone outside to build a snowman."

"A snow- It's snowing?" He rushes out of bed to rip the curtains open.

To see the sun out, green garden.

"It's not snowing." He moans.

"Is it not? Sorry." She laughs and heads downstairs.

He heads downstairs sulking. "Em it isn't nice to lie to your Dad you know." Naomi remarks, glaring at her girlfriend playfully.

"Thank you Naomi." He nods in her direction, grabbing his cup of tea. "Where's Katie and Effy?" He walks over to Jenna. "Morning love, merry Christmas."

"You too Rob." She smiles at him warmly before carrying on with breakfast.

"Effy's Mum is round, dropping off presents and whatever. Katie is making herself look like a whore upstairs." James answers, crunching on his cheerio's, choking on one when Emily smacks him on the back of his head. "Ow! Bitch."

"Perv."

"Dyke."

"Freak."

"Fanny-fiddler."

"Pencil dick."

They go at it for another minute or so before it starts to get physical, the other three occupants of the room rolling their eyes as James and Emily start fighting in the kitchen.

It amuses them for five minutes before they get bored. "I'm going to go and change into my new dress." James announces.

"I thought you stopped all that James." Rob frowns.

"No Dad. Skirts and dresses are great. They leave a lot of air, are comfortable and show off my legs. It's the thongs that are a nightmare. I don't know how girls do it. I got like five wedgies in one day. It was horrible. They were Katie's though, and you know she gets a size smaller than she should."

"What do you mean they were _mine_?" Katie asks angrily from the doorway. James runs off. "Pervy little bastard."

"Morning Katie."

"Yeah. Can we go open presents now?"

"Whoa Katie. Who are you trying to impress?" Effy asks as she comes up behind her. Blatantly checks her out. "Damn."

"Fuck off Ef." Katie hides her smile well. "I just wanted to dress up for Christmas. Problem?"

"Not where I'm standing."

"Breakfast first Katie, you know the rules." Rob cuts in. She huffs.

They all sit around the table when James comes back downstairs. "What do you think Effy? Fuckable right?" He twirls.

"I'm sure some girls can't wait to get their hands on you little man." She ruffles his hair.

Rob smiles as everyone sits down. All his family, Effy and Naomi included, where they belong.

* * *

He went for a few drinks with Sam a few of days later. "Hiya Rob. Nice Christmas?"

"Alright Sammo? Yeah it was great thanks and yourself?"

They ordered a couple of light beers and sat down. "Yeah it was totally awesome cheers Rob. Met a new lady friend you know?" He winked.

"Oh yeah? Details Sammo, details."

"Well I met her at this bar across town yeah. Fit as fuck Rob I tell ya. She was a little shy at first, but after a couple of drinks we well hit it off. I think she might be the one. I know it's only been five days yeah, but it's like, different than other girls you know? She's well posh as well, from London." He took a gulp of beer.

"What's her name?"

"Rachel." He sighs dreamily.

"That's great that is kid. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Rob." He grins. "Hey Rob, what's the story with that Spanish babe?"

"There is no story Sammo. I've already told you that." Rob laughs.

"Yeah but Rob, it must be nice seeing her all sweaty and giving her orders." He laughs as well.

"Sammo, shut up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How's the plan coming along?"

"Well. I'm going to get Katie to draw me something up. Who'd have thought _she'd _be the artist in the family?" He chuckles. "I haven't told Jenna yet, she's been really tired lately. Asleep by the time I get home from work most days."

"Trouble in paradise Rob?" He asks sympathetically.

"No kid. Never trouble, just obstacles." He replies, leaving Sam confused once again.

* * *

He has his lesson with Cristina again. She turns up on time and they manage to get a little more done. "So, I was quite upset you never rang me to go and get coffee." She comments while she is cooling down.

"Yes well I'm not one for sneaking around on my wife love."

She shrugs. "What are you doing for New Year?"

"Spending it with my wife." He walks away from her, grabbing a pen to sign off her second session.

"So no chance of a New Year's kiss then?" She walks right up against him, invading his space.

"I think we ought to get you a new personal trainer love, on a day I don't work." He shakes his head, walking off from her again after he signed the piece of paper. He walks over to his locker, grabbing his rucksack out and swinging it over his shoulder. He turns around to see her stood behind him. "Fucking hell. You trying to give me a heart attack?" He laughs, because it's the only thing he feels comfortable with doing.

"No." She leans in, pecks him softly on his lips and he is frozen to the spot. She finally pulls back after what seems like hours. "Happy New Year." She says huskily before heading off in the direction of the showers.

_'Fucking women!'_

* * *

Jenna is in bed by the time he gets home and for once he's glad. The guilt would be showing on his face even though he hasn't _really _done anything wrong.

He hears voices coming from the living room. "Just tell her."

"No! You can't just tell her Ef, she'll flip out, you have to wait for her."

"Emily it's Katie. _Katie. _Effy will be waiting forever if she waits for her. Besides, they might as well be together anyway. None of them have been seeing anyone. Katie hasn't had sex since Sam and Effy hasn't since Freddie. They might as well be fucking virgins again by now."

"Yeah, cheers Naomi." Effy remarks dryly.

"That's not the point Naoms. Katie isn't the kind of person that likes things spelled out for her, and if Christmas was anything to go by, the way she was around Sarah, it won't be too much longer before she starts doubting herself." It's quiet for a minute. Then Emily bursts out laughing. "Oh my God. You just want to see all the drama that goes down before you head back to Uni!" She accuses the blonde.

Effy looks shocked at her. "Seriously?"

"You could always kiss her on New Year's." Naomi winks at her.

"Well you'll have you tongue shoved down Emily's throat so you will miss it anyway."

They get into a name-calling contest, laughing and joking and Rob backs away slowly, blinking rapidly, trying to wrap what he just heard around his head. Assuming is one thing. Knowing is another.

He heads upstairs, frowns when he notices the empty bottle of wine on Jenna's bed-side table and a quarter filled glass threatening to fall off the edge.

He leans down to give her a kiss, can smell the alcohol on her breath, smells more like just a couple of glasses. He opens her wardrobe, finding another two bottles hidden. Looks in her night stand, another bottle there. Under the bed, more bottles and it all finally clicks in.

All those times he thought the girls had relaxed with a few glasses, it was Jenna.

When she was asleep and he put it down to her being tired from work, she was drunk.

Moaning about the wine not effecting her Christmas Eve... well he couldn't explain that one.

Katie, James and Effy being secretive.

He didn't understand. He grabs the empty bottle angrily, storming downstairs, runs into Katie who has just walked through the door from work. He holds the bottle up in front of her. "Care to explain?" Her eyes turn wide and she looks sharply upstairs before lowering them. "Great. Just fucking perfect." He throws the bottle into the kitchen, making it shatter into loads of pieces.

Katie is standing there shocked, watching his face turn red and Emily, Effy and Naomi run in from the living room to see what is going on. "What the fuck?" Emily exclaims.

"Did you know about your mother's drinking problem as well?" All three of them lowered their eyes.

"I never told you Em."

"I'm not stupid Katie."

"And was anyone going to tell me?" He shouted. He let out a sour laugh before heading outside and grabbing his phone out of his pocket, dialling the unfamiliar number and waiting for the 'hello' that was bound to happen. "Cristina? How about that coffee?"


	3. James

_**thanks for the reviews guys :D, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it**_

* * *

_**Previously On 'Getting Fitched'**_

_'Effy right? I've heard about you.'__  
__'Right.'_  
_'You don't talk much do you? Katie said you didn't.'__  
__'Has Katie mentioned me at all over the summer?'__  
__'A little.'_

_'I do know where her room is you know.'__  
__'Oh really? Spend a lot of time in her room do you?'__  
__'No.'_

_'Please don't play cupid.'__  
__'You'll be in London, you can't stop me really.'_

_'Will you be my personal trainer then?'__  
__'Er... if you want me to.'__  
__'Great. Where do I sign?'_

_'It's cute Katie. Wouldn't you like to have someone who you miss every second that you aren't with them?'__  
__'No I would not. I'm so done with men it's unreal.'__  
__'Who said anything about a man?'_

_'Where's your Mum and James?'__  
__'James isn't home yet. Mum is having a nap.'__  
__'Long day at work?'__  
__'You could say that.'_

_'Is your Mum awake from her nap yet?'__  
__'Nap? Dad, Mum went to sleep because she-'__  
__'James. Katie wants you.'__  
__'You alright kid?'__  
__'Yeah Dad of course. Just pulled a muscle doing sit-ups.'_

_'We're making a video? Cool.'__  
__'You'll do nothing of the sort with my girlfriend.'_

_'Naomi, when do you head back?'__  
__'Oh not until the 6th of January. It will fly by, but the time I get with Emily is worth it.'__  
__'Jesus Christ. You see her nearly every fucking weekend.'__  
__'Katie just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean you have to be a scrooge.'_

_'So, I was quite upset you never rang me to go and get coffee.'__  
__'Yes well I'm not one for sneaking around on my wife love.'__  
__'Happy new year.'_

_'Did you know about your mother's drinking problem as well?'__  
__'I never told you Em.'__  
__'I'm not stupid Katie.'__  
__'Cristina? How about that coffee?'_

James

James was a simple lad.

He likes his life. He likes his family... most of the time and he _loves _girls. Especially their skirts and dresses.

He doesn't like bullies.

He walks to school over the field, it may take him fifteen minutes longer, but it's worth it. Sometimes he wishes he wasn't such a cheeky shit, because then he wouldn't be in this situation. He meets Gordon outside the school gates. "Gordo!" He shouts.

"Hiya James. How goes it? You'll _never guess _what happened to me mate." He says animatedly.

"What Gordo?" He asks, bored. If he's honest he doesn't really _like _Gordon that much, but he feels sorry for him that he has no friends. He zones out as he walks to class.

* * *

"God that was fucking boring. It was worse than that time Mrs Roberts had her fat arse hanging out." He shudders, moaning as he leaves through the school gates.

"James." He hears a soft voice call him, turning around he smiles.

"Hey Ef. To what do I owe the absolute pleasure? You finally ready to tell me you want to fuck Katie?"

She responds with an eye roll. "Been at my Mum's and I'm heading to yours anyway to get Katie _and _then Emily before we go to mine."

"Well why can't they just walk to yours after? It's like a half an hour detour to grab Katie." He says in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Because." She shrugs, leaving it at that. "Besides, I thought we could take the shortcut to sort your problem out."

"I don't have a problem." He mumbles, looking away from her and walking a little faster.

She grabs him by the back of his collar, making him stumble backwards and try to keep his balance. "Listen James, this _is_ a problem. Don't you think your family are going through enough right now what with your Mum's drink and you Dad hav-"

"Yeah." He cuts her off.

"It's been _months _James and I've had enough of you lying about your ribs hurting or limping on your leg. If Katie or Emily ever found out they would kill you, then me... then they would track down these lads and-"

"Alright!" He cuts her off again. "I get it okay?"

She nods, just once before smiling. "Good, because if Katie has any more shit to deal with that keeps her up at night I'm not going to be happy."

"Jesus, you really do want to fuck her don't you? Have you got her anything for Valentine's Day? Because it's only two days away and if you need some ideas I have plenty of magazines you could look through and there are a lot of interesting things in there that I plan on using on my girlfriend and I know it's more Ems that is into stuff like that because obviously Naomi hasn't got a dic-"

"James." Effy cuts him off this time. "Enough yeah?" She laughs. "Bloody hell kid, sometimes I'd love to see the world through your eyes." They were at the street already and James swallows. "James just be a cheeky, smart-arsed twat like you usually are and they won't be able to understand what you say. It will freak them out and if not I'll be watching... I can't let you get black and blue on your birthday now can I?"

He scoffs before walking in front... _'Birthday on Valentine's Day. Why couldn't Mum hold out another day? Bitch.'_

He walks past the alley. "Fitch! Come here."

James walks down the dark area, slowly, gripping onto his bag tightly. "Jack." He nods.

"Have you got some weed for me today?" James shakes his head. "No? Again! You are letting me down Fitch, and you know what fucking happens when you let me down." He tugs on James's collar and he braces himself for the punch about to come his way. "Actually." Jack stops. "I have another idea. A way you can pay me back and if you do this for me, I'll leave you alone for two months."

James sighs. _'Better than getting beat up right now.' _"What is it?"

"That smoking hot girl you were with a while ago. I want to fuck her." He laughs. "You sort that out for me and I'll leave you alone for a bit."

James's eyes go dark and he pushes Jack back and away from him. Nobody is allowed to perv over Effy like that except from him, and he was going to make sure of it.

* * *

He doesn't think he will ever like his birthday, you know, sharing it with millions of people every year, but this year it feels different.

This year, Emily and Naomi turn up with a big box... with air holes... and something shuffling around. "What the fuck is that?"

"Well if you stopped asking questions and got your loser arse inside you would know wouldn't you?" Emily says, rolling her eyes and nudging him aside. Naomi laughs behind her.

"Jesus Em what the hell did you buy him?" Katie asks from the sofa, eyeing the box wearily. Emily looks at Katie's new ring, raises her eyebrow. "What?"

"New ring?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Where'd ya get it?" She asks in an over jolly voice and Naomi subtly nudges her.

"Fucking... what's with the twenty fucking questions? Effy got it me, got us matching friends ones or whatever. Happy? Fuck sake." She huffs, crossing her arms and sitting back with a stern look on her face, as if daring Emily to say something.

Luckily for Katie... or not lucky, she doesn't back down. "So Effy got you and herself matching rings. On Valentine's Day? How sweet of her." She grins wide.

"And what did _your_ girlfriend get you?"

"Girlfriend? Effy's your girlfriend now?"

"No you fucking idiot-"

"Can I have my present yet or are you two twat twiddlers going to fucking argue about if those two are shagging or not, like we don't already know?" James interrupts impatiently.

"We are _not_ fucki-"

"Here you go James." Naomi also interrupts, smirking when she hears Katie mumble 'can't even finish a bloody sentence'. She glares at them both, shutting them up as James softly puts the box on the floor and tears the wrapping off. He opens the box and stares for a long time, his mouth dropping open. "Well?" Naomi drags out.

Katie walks over. "You got him a rat? A fucking rat? What the fuck Ems?"

"It's a ferret Katie you fucking moron." James said from the box. "Is it a boy?" He asks Emily hopefully, who just nods. "He's so cute." He picks the little guy up, fitting into his palm and he settles straight away.

"Well as long as it doesn't shit everywhere."

"Katie ferrets were domesticated long before cats, he'll be fine." Emily goes over and swoons with James. She seems almost as excited. "What are you going to call him?"

"Erm..." James thinks it over a little. "Sid." He smiles.

"Sid? How lame. Lame ferret, lame name I guess."

"Katie shut up! It's James's birthday." Effy exclaims walking, although none of them heard her walk through the front door. "Aw cute. Hey little man part two." She strokes him a little. Katie looks at her gone out. "What? I like animals and I swoon. Get over it." She shrugs. She walks to stand by Katie's side. "I may buy one for my house."

"Oh my God they can have play dates." James grins again.

"Course they can dude. You got Sid, I'm going to name mine Cassie." She laughs, thinking back to her brother's friends, but obviously nobody else gets the reference so she falls silent. "Anyway." She looks at Katie's hand. "Looks good." She smiles; she had to rush off earlier when she had first given Katie the ring.

Katie blushes.

"Jesus, why the fuck don't you two just-"

"James!" Katie warns. "Go play with your rat."

_'Fucking Katie, thinking she isn't into literally fucking Effy, the stupid cow.' _He grabs some porn from under his bed... his birthday was alright, he guesses; though his Dad hadn't shown up and his Mum was passed out drunk, but he _did _have a blast with the girls'. _'Maybe that's why Ems brought me Sid.'_ "We are going to have to get some sexy female ferret pictures for you to perv over mate." He says to him, placing the magazine back under his bed.

* * *

Sid is fast asleep and completely settled so he leaves him there as he wanders off to Naomi's to see his sister. Naomi is back at University already because her holidays are apparently different. He walks straight in. "Emily?"

"Kitchen." He hears a shout back. He makes his way into the kitchen, seeing Emily pouring a fresh cup of tea, grabbing him a cup down automatically and making him a coffee. "What brings you by James?" She asks, smiling widely at him.

"I'm worried Ems." He says lowly, playing with his cup. Emily raises her eyebrows in question. "What if Mum and Dad split up again?"

"James, one, I don't think they will as long as Mum knows she needs to sort herself out and two, if things got _really _bad either me and Naomi _or _Effy would be happy to have you."

The corner of his mouth twitches. "What about Katie?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure Effy has plenty of room in her bed." She winks at him. He smiles properly this time, but it doesn't really last. "What else is bothering you?"

"I was getting bullied." He sees Emily's face go dark. "No it's alright; I sorted it out with Effy's help. Basically told him that if he didn't stop it I'd tell all the girls he had chlamydia and there was no possible way he could deny it because it's hard to see the symptoms and I'm quite close to a lot of the girls in my year and they hang on to every word I say and that the other girls he's slept with really should go and get checked out." He shrugs. "Effy seemed happy with it."

Emily smiles at him, but then frowns. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I don't know Ems; I didn't really care because no-one else did. Everyone was too busy."

Emily's eyes change. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"It's alright; you were going through your own shit as well you know. Although Katie managed to pay attention to me when she was beating me up." He laughs.

"If you weren't such a pervy little bastard it wouldn't be a problem." She ruffles his hair and he slaps her hand away.

"Hey I grew out of that!" He whines.

"Not enough to still steal Katie's underwear." She argues.

"Yeah but it's only because Mum's were too big and you had moved out. Katie's dug into me man, but she got me some my size for my birthday." Emily rolls her eyes. James finished the rest of his coffee and sighs. "I miss how we were Em. I miss Mum and Dad being happy and I miss you being at home and I just... I even miss Katie being an even bigger bitch than she is now. I miss everything. Why can't it go back to how it used to be?"

"Things change Jimmy." She says and James know she is being completely serious for a change. She hasn't called him Jimmy since she left home and she was the only one to ever call him that in the first place. "People grow up, they move on and suddenly you get to that age where the people older than you don't give a shit about your problems anymore." She sighs, putting her hands over James's. "As for Mum and Dad, if Mum doesn't stop drinking and Dad doesn't stop... whatever he's doing, they are going to split up or be miserable and personally I don't want either you or Katie to go through that." She sighs again. "I've spoken to Katie, she is leaving work and going to University in September, she's moving in with Effy as soon as she's told Mum."

"How long until they fuck?" He asks with a smirk, and Emily can't help but smile in the sadness in his eyes.

"Couple months I think. Katie is getting there, she just isn't quite ready for that yet." He smirk falters and she grins even more. "You know, it gets sort of lonely around here during the week nights... you know, without Naomi being here. It would be nice to have some company. Say a hormonal teenage boy and his fury little ferret?"

James smiles, a real smile. "What about Naomi?"

"She won't mind. Want me to tell Mum and Dad?"

"I haven't said yes yet." He rolls his eye playfully. "No I will, I'm man enough now."

"Alright then if you think, I'm going to grab a quick shower, why don't you head home and pack up... tell them and if you need me, phone me." She walks out of the kitchen, stops as she gets to the door. "One rule James, no perving over my girlfriend." She squints her eyes at him.

"That I can't promise." He winks, running out the back door before Emily smacks him around the head.

* * *

At home, the atmosphere is bad. Katie is home, but no Effy by her side like usual, and he is half way through packing when she knocks on his door. She sits on his bed, quickly cringing before leaning against his table. "I'm moving out. I'm going to move in with Effy."

"I know. I'm moving in with Emily." He points to his suitcase and Katie nods. "We are only a couple of minutes away from each other. Either you are all at Emily's or Effy's, just that I'll be at Emily's now when you two come around. It's just Mum and Dad that need to sort their shit out."

Katie nods again. "Ef is going to go and get a 'Cassie' tomorrow." She says, nodding over at Sid.

"Cool."

The tension is a little awkward, forced. "Do you want to tell them together?" Katie asks in a timid voice.

James shrugs. _'If Dad actually comes home tonight.'_

As it turns out, Rob had actually come home for a change. Jenna was passed out though. Katie pulled her Mum up by the arm and forcefully dragged her downstairs, ignoring all whining the older woman was putting up. They both sit down on the sofa and Katie nudges James. "Right. So. I'm moving out and going to live with Emily." James thinks he can see a hint of a smile on Jenna's face. "_And _Naomi." He emphasises. Smile gone.

"What?! You are only fifteen years old!" Jenna shouts suddenly, Rob sits there frowning.

"Exactly Mum. And soon I'm going to lose my virginity and I'd rather be around someone who understands that. Plus, Effy and Naomi only live five minutes apart so I'm always going to see them, I'll be surrounded by hot pussy." He grins, even more so when Jenna goes bright red. "But mostly, I can't deal being around you two fuck-ups. At least Emily and Naomi have a stable relationship and no matter how much you may hate it Mum, they are meant to be. You two need to sort your crap out because it could actually send me into emotional therapy and that won't be good for any future pussy I may get and also with me being at my age and my voice has completely broken I need to work on making it husky like Emily so I can get hot girls like Naomi, or maybe I could learn to get a cute lisp like Katie and get hot girls like Effy." He zones out. "Maybe a husky, cute lisp, then my girlfriends' could be like Effy and Naomi combined and-"

"Alright James!" Katie cuts him off. "And Effy is _not _my girlfriend. Fucking hell."

Jenna takes a deep breath. "Did you know about this Katie?"

"Er... yeah, actually I'm quitting my job, going to Uni and moving in with Effy in like... well as soon as I'm packed. She has enough money for both of us." She shrugs. Both her parents look at her in shock. "Fuck sake, I'm like nineteen yeah? I'll be twenty this year... get the fuck over it. And if James stays here he is going to be more fucked up than me and Ems are. James is going to stay with her; I'm going to Effy's and you two sort out whatever is going on. Mum, go to an A-fucking-A meeting, and Dad, pay more attention to your family!" She orders. She doesn't hear Rob's 'I know, you're right love' as she storms upstairs. James hears it, but only just. He just hopes they listen to the two of them and try and sort things out.

* * *

Katie drops James off at Emily and Naomi's later that evening. She stays for a quick drink and surprisingly without any digs about her and Effy. It was silent.

James had settled himself in the spare room and he was on his laptop searching for new porn... _'It's the same shit as yesterday. How lame. I'm going to run one myself and update new shit every day.'_

He looks over to Sid, who is still sleeping, bless him. James did keep him awake all day yesterday though. He orders him some playing stuff online, as well as a lead and more food. He gets an instant message on MSN off one of the girls in his year. He grins. _'Well hello Hayley.' _

'Hey James how are you?'

'I'm alright thanks H, how about you?'

'Yeah I'm good. Any gossip? What you up to?'

'I've moved into my sister's and her girlfriend's house.' He adds a smile emoticon at the end.

'Yeah? Cool. Want to come hang out?'

'Sure.'

He meets her on the park near Naomi's place.

He likes Hayley, she reminds him of Effy in the way she talks and dresses, just not the fucked up emotional side of her. She smiles when she sees him, hugs him tightly and takes a seat next to him on the swing next to him. He pulls out a cheap bottle of vodka from under his jacket and wiggles his eyebrows at her, also producing a spliff he found in one of the draws.

She smirks, grabbing her lighter and chokes on her first drag. "Whoa, this is strong."

"Yeah, Emily doesn't do cheap according to Effy." He grins, downing a bit of vodka and cringing a little. The second gulp goes down a lot smoother.

"I'm surprised Gordon isn't with you." She rolls her eyes.

"Now why would I want to be with him when I have you to keep me company?" He says for once not in a perverted way, just as a general statement. They swap items.

They spend around an hour or so talking, the high getting to them a little and the vodka making them tipsy until James gets a text off Emily saying dinner is ready and Katie and Effy are coming around if he wants some. And at the sound of food, he stomach grumbles. He turns beet red.

Hayley walks him to the door and James feels nervous to go in. She looks at him expectantly. "So... yeah... I was thinking maybe we could go out properly sometime. Like on a date or whatever." He rolls his eyes. "If you want and I'll try to be a total gentleman and not a perv or anything as long as you don't wear one of those dress tops that you have on now with nothing under it." He blushes as he says it, realising it might actually sound offensive. He spots Effy and Katie out of the corner of his eye, watches as Effy makes Katie stop, her smirk in full force and Katie's frown also hard.

Hayley laughs. "Sure James." She kisses him on the cheek. "Call me." She winks at him before walking off. Katie is glaring at her as she walks.

"James has a girlfriend." Effy sings, walking up to the door.

"Shut up." He mumbles.

"Yeah whatever, does this mean you will stop checking out Effy?" Katie blurts out and backtracks. "And Naomi." She glares again. "I don't like her anyway. She looks like a slag."

Effy frowns now. "I dress like that."

"Yeah, but it looks good on you babes." She shrugs, walking into the house without a glance back and without seeing Effy's shit-eating grin and James shaking his head. _'De-fucking-nile.'_

* * *

He doesn't like having to go back to school but he does like his new routine. Effy and Katie will come round for a tea, then they'll walk Emily to University, walk the shortcut way to his school, he'll have to endure the boredom of that. Then on Emily's earlier finishes, he'll walk the shortcut on his own without caring, the guys don't hang around there anymore anyway, he'll meet her before going to get something in for dinner, maybe stop around at Effy's every now and again.

He sees Hayley at school and on Wednesdays she goes back to his, when Emily has a late finish.

They will pop in and see their Mum every couple of days, who is usually too drunk to notice and has a few 'choice' words for Emily from time to time but Emily just rolls her eyes whereas Katie will snap at her. Their Dad is sometimes there, but he's usually working on his 'project' apparently.

Naomi isn't coming back as often as she used to either because of exams, but Emily is too busy with her own anyway.

_'And I still haven't got laid.' _He moans in frustration. To look at Hayley you'd think she'd be easy, to _know _Hayley, you realise she isn't.

She's actually pretty shy with it. She even asked James if they were 'girlfriend and boyfriend' which made him laugh and swoon all at the same time.

Emily and Katie don't like her.

Effy loves her. They can spend ages talking about clothes and make-up. Naomi hasn't met her yet.

_'Shit. Please meet fan.' _James rolls his eyes, he likes Naomi but she isn't the most... sociable with new people. And Emily is having them all over for dinner, including JJ and Lara popping over, so Naomi is going to be in an even worse mood. _'Great.'_

He goes downstairs slowly, trying to prepare himself.

Katie and Effy obviously walk right in with four bottles of wine and some lager for James. Effy's doing of course.

Naomi comes in around fifteen minutes later, moaning about something or another, but grins when she sees the red head, sweeping her up in a massive hug before what was meant to be a peck on the lips turns into much more.

"Oh god. Please don't fucking start already, I do actually want to eat you know!" Katie moans from the doorway.

"Yeah I bet Naomi does as well." Effy remarks, grunting when Katie elbows her.

"Thanks for that." She makes a 'vom' noise.

Naomi looks up and grins at them. "Katiekins. You mean to tell me you _still _haven't got it together with Effy yet? Fucking hell Ef, I thought people were irresistible to the Stonem charm." Emily raises her eyebrow. "Except me of course, because you know... I got dragged in by the Fitch charm." She smiles sweetly, hears Emily say 'better'.

"Well you know Katie, Naoms, she's a stubborn git." She winks over to the purple haired girl, who just rolls her eyes, walking off mumbling about something to do with cooking dinner.

"Oh by the way Naomi." She shouts from the kitchen. "JJ will be here in five minutes."

Naomi's eyes go dark, Effy and Emily try not to laugh.

"Fuck sake you lot, can you stop pissing around for one fucking night please and _try _to get along because you know if tonight turns out to be shite I'm going to poison all your food."

"James you are so fucking stupid." Emily groans.

"Yeah well you're so stupid you threw a rock at the ground and missed."

"Hear that one of that little tosser Gordon did you?" She rolls her eyes. "You have such shit taste in friends."

He fold his arms across his chest. "No actually, I got it out of one of you 'sarcasm for beginners' books."

"Why are you that shit at comebacks you needed help?"

"Guys!" Effy shouts. "As amusing as it is watching you two get into useless verbal arguments, JJ is here." She points at the open door, JJ smiling brightly. "Where's Lara?"

"Baby is sick." He misses Emily's 'thank fuck' because she doesn't like the girl. Naomi clenches her teeth.

"Well come in then, unless you want to stand in the fucking doorway all night." She remarks. JJ stumbles over his words, walking in with a carton of mango juice and bringing Emily into a hug, watching Naomi nervously the whole time.

Effy, Emily and JJ head into the kitchen to join Katie. "You should really be nicer to him Naomi, so what if he _fucked_ Emily? _You _get to fuck her." James shrugs.

"If you found out one of your friends slept with Hayley not long after you did, how would you feel?" She raises her eyebrows.

"But Naomi, you were a bitch to Emily."

"That's true. Doesn't make it hurt any less." She smiles softly at him before joining the four in the kitchen. He sighs. _'Fucking lesbian drama, man.'_

There's a soft knock on the door and he opens it to reveal a nervous looking Hayley. He gives her a quick kiss. "It's only me you like right?" She looks at him quizzingly but nods her head, kissing him again. She lifts up a bottle of vodka hoping to win the twins and the new people over.

Of course JJ likes her right away, he likes everyone. Naomi frowns at her a little. "You look like Effy. You haven't got a long lost sister have you Ef?" She jokes.

"I haven't got a sister; I do have an older half-brother though." Hayley says. "But you never know, my Dad could've had another kid for all I know. He was a slag."

Effy laughs. "So was my Mum, but that was many years later. I think we're safe."

"Yeah you should be more concerned about being Effy's daughter." Katie joins in.

"Fuck off Katie; I'd have had to have started at like four you fucking sicko." She rolls her eyes.

"You know Ef, now Naomi mentions it I can see the similarities." Emily grins.

"Guys, she isn't my fucking sister alright. Jesus."

"It would be pretty hot if you two fucked though, you know, having the whole sisters thing going on." James says. Hayley slaps him around the head, JJ blushes, Katie and Emily visibly gag at the thought of sisters, Naomi pulls a face and Effy smirks.

"Get that fucking thought out of your head Stonem." Katie says seriously, without even having to look at Effy as she stirs the pot in front of her.

The dinner goes as expected. Banter, both playful and serious. Drunk times, minus JJ; and James's sisters' still do not like the girl.

* * *

"I want you to meet my brother first." Hayley moans, pushing James off her before he gets under her top. "I want him to like you, you know."

He gets off her, walks over to play with Sid, shakes a small ball and string in front of him, watches him go into a frenzy over it. "Why?"

"Because you're important to me. And I'd like for you two to get along."

"Yeah sure. Whatever." _'Fucking, shitty, wanky, bollocky, twatting fuck!'_

* * *

"Hayley wants me to meet her brother."

Emily raises her eyebrow and Effy laughs. "Yeah, and fucking what?" Katie asks.

"Well I'm nervous init you stupid bitch."

"James." Effy frowns. "Stop being a cunt."

"She bloody started it. Fuck sake, what is it with lezzers sticking up for each other?"

Katie clenches her fists. Effy rests her hand on top of them to calm her down. "Stop being a twat yeah, and we'll fucking help you. Chill." She grabs a spliff out of her tin and passes him one. "So when do you have to meet him?"

"Tomorrow morning." He groans. "He is going to meet me at the end of the street with Hayley."

"Yeah, and we all walk that way in the morning anyway, so we'll come with you." Emily rolls her eyes. "I'm quite interested to see actually."

"Right, please be cool. Please don't embarrass me and please, for the love of God, do NOT make any stupid comments that will send you two arguing. Katie, no calling Naomi, Emily no gaying up Katie alright? Please!" James begs.

Effy laughs out loud. "Emily gaying up Katie? I think that one's _my _job."

"Fuck it, you know what I mean. Just all of you be nice for five fucking minutes yeah?"

"Sure can do little dude." Effy smiles at him, nudging him and Emily and Katie look at each other as if to say 'what the fuck is she on this morning?' but don't say anything. "Right, let's go meet the in-laws." She bounces out the front door.

Emily spots him first and he eyes go wide. "I knew there was a reason I didn't fucking like her!" She exclaims.

Effy frown, not recognising him at first. "Oh fuck sake." She rolls her eyes.

Katie pales, her eyes wide.

James gulps. _'Oh fuck, this drama is a lot worse than lesbian drama.'_

Hayley sees them, smiles and waves before her brother looks up. "Katie?" He grins, walking over to her. "Still looking as sexy as ever yeah? Nice one."

"Hi Danny."


	4. Naomi

**Thank you all again for your lovely reviews :)... Danny was more a filler... for now ;-), I may bring him in again at some point lol... also for some reason it isn't letting me do the '-' between chapters for some reason so sorry if it just like goes on to something else, there should be breaks between lol**

* * *

_**Previously on 'Getting Fitched'**_

_'Your brother told me if you were going to fuck another girl it would be me. True?'__  
__'And on that note I'd best be going before the Mrs wonders where I am seeing as though I have three days with her before she pisses of to London.'__  
__'She's only going to be two hours away.'_

_'You know you've missed me Katiekins.'__  
__'God I really don't know what Emily sees in you.'__  
__'I'm great in bed.'_

_'She's on the phone to Naomi. Again. Like she won't see her in two days when she comes home for Christmas.'__  
__'It's cute Katie. Wouldn't you like to have someone who you miss every second that you aren't with them?'__  
__'No I would not.'_

_'What the fuck is that?'__  
__'Well if you stopped asking questions and got your loser arse inside you would know wouldn't you?'__  
__'New ring? Where did you get it?'__  
__'Effy got it me, got us matching friends ones or whatever.'__  
__'So Effy got you and herself matching rings. On Valentine's Day? How sweet of her.'__  
__'You got him a rat? A fucking rat? What the fuck Ems?'__  
__'It's a ferret Katie you fucking moron.'_

_'I was getting bullied. It's alright; I sorted it out with Effy's help.' __  
__'It would be nice to have some company. Say a hormonal teenage boy and his fury little ferret?'__  
__'What about Naomi?'__  
__'She won't mind. Want me to tell Mum and Dad?'__  
__'I haven't said yes yet.'_

_'Emily doesn't do cheap according to Effy.'__  
__'I'm surprised Gordon isn't with you.'__  
__'Now why would I want to be with him when I have you to keep me company?'_

_'You really should be nicer to him Naomi, so what if he fucked Emily? You get to fuck her.'__  
__'If you found out one of your friends slept with Hayley not long after you did, how would you feel?'__  
__'But Naomi, you were a bitch to Emily.'__  
__'That's true. Doesn't make it hurt any less.'_

_'Katie? Still looking as sexy as ever yeah? Nice one.'__  
__'Hi Danny.'_

Naomi

Sometimes, she really wishes she didn't have to go to this University. She misses Emily too much. She misses her Mum... hell she even misses Katie and she doesn't even finish her first year for another three months.

She still has another two years to go to get her degree. A year at Uni and a year in training. _'At least I should be able to do the training in fucking Bristol.'_

She likes her University friends, she guesses. They are just like her college friends, always going out drinking and not really caring about anything which is good, but in ten years' time they will probably regret it... she thinks. She does like the fact that when Emily wasn't talking to her all she had time for was studying, bringing her in three solid A's.

She has had less time than she'd want to spend with Emily as well, only managing to get back to Bristol every three weeks or so with her exams. All of her 'friends' ask her why she is so jaded, why she doesn't socialize. _'What's the fucking point when I'll be rid of them in just over a year? Morons. Christ.'_

She can't wait to go home. Properly. Living back in Bristol where she belongs instead of the busy streets and tossers in London. She doesn't like the busy streets at all. All the hassle she just can't be doing with. She'd rather it be like the old days where everyone was fucking around at an underground club or in Freddie's shed just chilling and relaxing. She misses it so much.

"Naomi. Hey Naomi!" Mike shouts. Naomi doesn't like Mike, he reminds her off a really pricky Cook. Not many people got Cook, but they worked well together.

"Hey Mike." She half smiles, wanting to get away from him.

"So I was thinking this girlfriend of yours should come and visit and we should all get a bit more friendly at mine."

She resists the urge to grab him by his neck and shove him painfully against a wall much like Emily did once with Cook. She still writes the 'Cookie monster' every so often, knows Effy calls him once a week at least. "I don't think so Mike."

"Aw why not Naomikins? We could have fun. I could cure the both of you." He replies in a half attempted flirt. She cringes at the name, only one person is allowed to call her that. _'Jesus, he's like the London version of Danny, the cunt.'_ She laughs, remembering a couple of days ago the phone call she got off Emily, laughing about Katie seeing the smarmy boy again and then an hour later a phone call from Effy and her insecurities about the boy. She had been on the phone with the brunette for over two hours telling her Danny was a twat and even Katie realises that.

"Because Mike, you're a little cunt and are laying your hands nowhere near my girlfriend because if you ever did, I'd cut them off, shove them up your arse and then cut your dick off and make you choke on it."

"Such hostility Naomi." He fake gasps.

"Mike, I'm going to say this nicely." She sighs. "Fuck off and don't speak to me." She knows he's a good looking lad. If Effy wasn't so into Katie she'd probably go for him back when she was sixteen. "Grow up." Because that's almost what they are now, grown up.

Okay they aren't, but still... they are all more mature than when they were three years ago. That has to count for something right?

_'Fuck it, do my exams, get good grades, do another fucking year and I'm gone.'_

Sorted.

* * *

She's happy she gets to see her girlfriend this weekend. Happy when she gets on the train to Bristol and knows Emily will be there to meet her.

She isn't _as _happy when it's Effy she comes face to face with but still smiles. "I need help."

"For fuck sake Ef." Naomi moans, adjusting her bag until it's snug on her shoulder. "Just fucking _tell _Katie already, it's getting boring now." She rolls her eyes.

"It's not Katie you twat. It's Emily."

Walking into her house, she heads straight for the front room where Katie and James were sat. "She upstairs?" The blonde asks and Katie and James just nod, nursing their cups of tea. She looks back for a second, watches as Effy sits down next to Katie and the purple haired girl leans her head on Effy's shoulder, James making some kind of remark.

She heads upstairs, softly opening the door to check if Emily was asleep.

She wasn't.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" She asks softly, taking a seat on the bed next to the red head.

"Naomi." Emily smiles. "I thought you weren't coming until Friday night."

"It is Friday night sweetie." Naomi checks her temperature, which still feels sky high.

"Is it? Oh I should've been there to pick you up." She sighs, resting her head in Naomi's lap.

"Don't worry baby, Effy took care of me, made sure I came home safe to you." She felt more than saw Emily's smile. Felt more than saw her eyes shutting as well. "Come on Ems, lift your head for me yeah?" She moved Emily's head, let herself lay down and put the red head's head on her shoulder, feeling the tightening around her waist and the nose against her neck. "I love you." She whispers to an already sleeping Emily.

Katie knocks softly, entering the room a second after, carrying a tray with two cups, a pot of tea, glass of water and Emily's tablets. "Hey." She says softly, setting the tray down on the side. "The doctor said there aren't any tablets she can take, but a few flu tablets can't hurt right?" She sits on the other side of the bed, feeling Emily's temperature, still hot.

"Thanks Katie. Also thanks for telling me." She adds in sarcastically.

"Yeah well I didn't want you panicking and failing your exams did I?" Katie replied just as sharp. Naomi rolls her eyes.

"So are you having fun living with Effy?"

"Oh my god babes it is so much easier!" Katie squeals with excitement. "She does _everything_. Cooks, cleans, buys everything, washes up. It's like having a maid. I never thought she'd be all domesticated you know? We don't argue or anything, except when she yells at me for leaving the bathroom a state but it's like, I'm paying my way you know, god!" Katie grins.

"Sounds... homey. Routine." The blonde smirks.

"Oh it is " Katie rolls her eyes. "She gets up when I have to for work, makes me a drink and some breakfast before Emily and James come around. Then we all walk past his school where he meets Hayley at the corner, walk Ems to Uni and then me to work." She laughs. "It's so fucking 'Brady Bunch' it's unreal."

_'Obvious much Katie? Just bloody fuck her already.' _"I'm sad I'm missing it." She half jokes. "How's Danny?" Naomi asks, trying not to laugh.

Katie groans. "Luckily we don't really see him. James said he's still as misogynistic as ever though. But his new girlfriend is fine with it, as long as she gets nice things off him. And he must be buying her lots because he's shit in bed."

"He was good enough for you though."

"Naomi." Katie sighs. "I'd fuck anyone that was popular back then. I gave myself more orgasms than he did."

"Oh my god. I really didn't need to hear that." She cringes.

"Neither did I." They hear. Emily's head in Naomi's shoulder muffling her voice.

"Sorry Ems, you were passed out though yeah." Katie strokes her hand through the bright red hair. "Mum phoned. Her and Dad are going to take a holiday together, try and get back on track."

"That's good." She mumbles again, sleepily. Naomi shifts under her, ignoring Emily's pathetic whine and grabbing the tablets, handing them to her with the water. Emily protests at first, but a small tug on her head from her sister makes her sit up. "Thank you, you're too good to me." She says after swallowing the pills and laying back down. The blonde goes to tell her it was Katie, but Katie just shakes her head.

_'She's changed so fucking much.' _

Naomi smiles a thank you.

* * *

She really doesn't want to get on the train again Sunday night. Emily still isn't great, she's going through the stage of hallucinations and really didn't want to leave her. But Effy and Katie promised her they would take care of her girlfriend and she finishes for a week on Wednesday for some bank holiday thing. Sometimes Naomi wishes there weren't such things as school holidays, because then the work would get done sooner and you'd have more weeks off in summer.

She quickly dismisses the thought though.

She brings out an unfinished essay that she has to hand in tomorrow. Leaving most of it to make sure Emily was alright and she sighs, looking over the title marked 'Air Pollution In Your Daily Life' and the already two pages she has written.

_'Another thousand words to go. Excellent. God that girl is lucky I love her.' _She takes out her iPod as well, flicking it onto her 'study' list. The music that tends to get her working. She feels someone staring at her, glances sideways to a girl looking down to the seat opposite her. She then wonders why she always grabs a table seat before frowning at her essay. She nods silently to the girl, who in return smiles before plonking down.

She looks over her notes, what she has covered and what she hasn't. Obviously she has cars. Although she doesn't complain when Effy picks her up in her car. But it _is _one of the reasons she doesn't own one and tells Effy on a daily basis she should be getting an environment-friendly car even though each time she gets met with 'have you _seen _the state of those cars Naomi? Do you really think I'd be caught dead in one?'

_'What she means to say is, do you think Katie would be caught dead in one of those car?' _She snorts. She takes out her phone, writing out a text to Emily. 'Miss you already, get better soon. Love you xxx'. She searches for Emily's name, feels someone sit down next to her, punching her in the arm, forcing her thumb to press down on the phone. 'Sending. Effy." _'Fuck! Why do their names have to be next to each other?' _Her jaw tightens and she looks over to the boy next to her. She glares, taking her headphones out. "What the actual fuck?"

"Sorry Naomi, you weren't listening. Well, couldn't hear me. And I didn't know any other way to get your attention and it would be rude to just ignore you when I'd seen you and-"

"JJ, please shut the fuck up."

"Sorry." He shifts nervously. "So, heading back to London?"

"No I'm going to fucking Newcastle." She rolls her eyes. She sees the girl across from her raise her eyebrows, pretending not to listen in. For some reason, she decides to be polite. "Sorry JJ. Just had a lot on this weekend. What are you heading to London for?"

"Mum and Dad have moved there, I have this week off so I'm going to stay with them for a couple of days. Plus it's Lara's birthday soon and I want to get her a nice present." He grins in his old goofy way. "What are you writing about?" He looks over at her sheet. "Oh I did the same for my politics class about a month ago. I can help you if you want?"

She smiles at him, a genuine smiles. She dislikes him a little less.

A little.

* * *

'Never knew you cared so much Nai. Don't worry, I won't tell Em you want my body. Xxx' is the reply from Effy she finds on her phone when she gets back to her room. "Egotistic cow." She mumbles. Dropping her bag, smiling as she takes out her finished essay and lays it on the table so she doesn't forget it tomorrow morning. She can't believe she finished it so quickly. She'd hate to admit JJ was a help.

Her bedroom door bursts open. She bites back a comment, looks at her roommate Stacey. "C'mon Campbell, we are going out." _'Oh are we?' _"Don't roll your eyes missy. There is no arguing on this one. It's my birthday so what I say goes alright?" Naomi rolls her eyes again and sighs, nodding. "Good." She walks off. "And don't stick your fucking finger up at me either blondie." She doesn't know how her roommates got to know her so well, but never the less she lowers her hand and begins to get ready, even more thankful for JJ's help.

The club is packed, but she doesn't notice, having drank a lot before they came here. She weaves her way through to the bar, ready to get another round of shots in. She's glad she came now, it's just what she needs.

"Hey." She hears from her side. "Did you manage to get your essay finished then?" She turns to the girl. Frowns at her a little as if trying to remember where she has seen her. She looks her over, notices the girl looks a little like Sophia and she cringes at the thought.

"Sorry I-"

"Train. Sat opposite you." She smiles again. Naomi nods her head.

"Right yeah. How are you?" She would usually ignore someone she didn't know, but in her drunken haze she doesn't really care.

"I'm good thanks." She holds out her hand. "Cindy." Naomi takes it.

"Naomi."

"Yeah I know. We are in the same English class." The blonde nods her head. "What are you drinking?"

Cindy orders their drinks before following Naomi back to her group of friends. "Naomi! You sexy girl you." Mike grins at her and she smiles at him. "Who's you friend?" He smirks, looking up and down the brunette behind her.

"Mike, Cindy. Cindy, Mike." She remarks in a bored tone, looking over his shoulder to see where Stacey had gone.

"Well hello Cindy." He winks, taking her hand and kissing it. "Why haven't I seen you around before?"

"Because I try to avoid tossers like you." Naomi laughs, she's the only one apart from herself that has ever said no to the boy.

"Now, now, little girl. You can't say things like that when you don't even know me. So how about we go somewhere and you can get to know me a bit better before making judgement yeah?" His still silky voice is in place.

"Sorry. I'm gay." Naomi choke on her drink, it's the wrong thing to say to Mike.

"Really? Well you can bring another girl along if you want. I don't mind watching." He winks at Naomi, who shakes her head, spotting Stacey dancing away like a mad woman.

She points over, her way of saying she's leaving before heading off to dance almost as energetic as her blonde roommate. "Naomi! Is this club banging or what?" Stacey shouts, a lot louder than she needs to over the music. "Aren't you glad you stopped being a boring cow and came out now?" She makes some kind of 'woo' noise after it, flinging her arms in the air as she moves her hips and Naomi can't help but laugh and nod along with her.

One of the staff come around with some kind of shot. She orders four, two each for her and the birthday girl. It tastes foul, and she considers not having the second one but thinks _'fuck it' _before she slings that back as well. It's strong, she can already feel it burning around her body. _'Gonna be fucked tomorrow.' _Stacey is grinning at her, head banging like some heavy rock song is on. She feels arms wrap around her waist from behind. Big arms.

_'Mike.'_

She doesn't really care to be honest, as he begins to grind into her. Only doesn't care because he's laughing along with them, for once not trying anything and keeping his hands safely on her hips.

She feels him playfully kiss her shoulder before she turns around and hits him on the shoulder. "Fuck off you cunt." She smiles and he grins so much like Cook it's unreal really.

"Shut up and turn back around Naomikins." She glares at him for the nickname, but turns back around anyway to face Stacey again.

Naomi feels him leave, and she's a little relieved because the heat is getting to her, but he's quickly replaced by someone else. Someone she doesn't feel comfortable having there and she twists her head to come face-to-face with Cindy. "What the fuck?" She backs away from her.

"Sorry I just thought- well you let Mike and-"

"Yeah, because Mike's my _friend_." She rolls her eyes. "Jesus." She turns to Stacey. "Toilet." Stacey nods, following her, looking a little strangely at a sheepish Cindy when she goes past her. She lays her hands on the sink, looking into the mirror. Sighs.

"What's up with you? Who was that girl?" Stacey asks, wobbling a little before finding a comfortable resting place on the sinks.

"Some girl from my English class or something. I have no idea."

"She _does _know you have a girlfriend right?" Stacey shuffles through her bag, bringing out a small packet. Naomi raises her eyebrow. "What? I still feel fucking sober man."

Naomi shakes her head with a chuckle. "Even if she doesn't know I have Emily, what the fuck was she thinking? Horny lads do shit like that, it's expected." She watches Stacey place she small white pill on her tongue, passing another one over to the taller blonde who does the same, letting it dissolve in her mouth.

"Fuck her. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend if you want." She winks, messing around.

"Thanks Stacey, I'll think about it and get back to you yeah?" They laugh.

"C'mon missy. Let's get back out there and work up a storm." She shimmies for a second, pulling Naomi back out of the toilets and back onto the crowded dance floor.

Cindy nowhere to be seen.

* * *

She swears a hangover is only meant to last a day, if that. She curses Stacey when her head still hurts on the Wednesday, not being able to shift it and she hasn't paid attention in any of her classes. She is sure that Cindy didn't turn up to their English class but it was just a back thought. She isn't sure if she should apologise for snapping or if she was in the right.

She doesn't really care too much.

She had sent a text message to Emily, make sure it was sent to her on Monday but she hadn't had a response back and she was a little worried even though she'd been speaking to Katie and Effy, who had both said Emily's phone had been switched off so she could rest. So when her lesson ends and she can get to the train station, she practically runs up to her room, grabbing her already done suitcase and heading back to Bristol because it feels like too long since she spoke to her girlfriend.

* * *

Three days can be a _very _long time she thinks.

She gets stuck near this sweaty old man who munches away on his crisps like he's trying to break the sound barrier and she forgot to charge her iPod so she has no music to drown him out. She sighs and closes her eyes, leaning her head back and trying to think of other things.

It doesn't work, the short train journey feels like it's been a day long ride and she's beyond glad to step off it, waiting until everyone has finished pushing and shoving to get off. _'Like it makes a fucking difference, the train isn't going anywhere just because you might take three minutes to get off rather than one.' _

She looks around for Effy who is picking her up again. "Hey sexy. You have no idea how much I missed you." Is whispered down her ear as arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Fuck off Ef. You are never going to let that text go are you?" She shrugs Effy off her, who just laughs in response and winks at her.

"We have a bit of a situation." The brunette say, pulling along Naomi's suitcase for her as she hands her a coffee from one of the 'Costa's.

"And what's tha-"

"Will you two hurry the fuck up please? I wanna get back on the road yeah!" Katie shouts as they approach the car, dangling the keys in her hand.

"Katie is driving." Effy cringes.

Naomi stops dead in her tracks. "Yeah, I'm going to go and get the bus."

"Oh fuck of Nai. She's actually pretty good and I couldn't say no to her. Be thankful she doesn't mind driving with you in the car." She sparks up a fag, offering the blonde one helping her to calm her nerves about the minute older twin allowed on the road with a chunk of metal that moves.

She gets in anyway, squeezes her eyes shut when Katie 'forgets' to take the handbrake off and the tires skid along the floor. "Handbrake Katie!" She shouts.

"I know babe. Just pulling your fucking string, chill out." She rolls her eyes and Effy chuckles.

"Yeah, funny that. I'm surprised such quick thinking came from you Katiekins."

"You know you could always walk back." Katie glares. "Ungrateful bitch." She mumbles.

"Whatever. How's Em?"

"She's at the fucking stage where she shouldn't be doing anything but wants to anyway. It's like, well fucking annoying." She begins, pulling out of the car park. "James isn't helping either. He'll play the fucking PlayStation and actually _ask her _to go and get him a beer. Little twerp. Takes her ages as well. I swear she wouldn't fucking eat if Ef didn't cook for her."

Naomi scoffs. "You've never cooked for me."

"Yeah well you haven't been ill have you? And Emily can cook, even though you could burn water."

Katie laughs hard. "That is so true babes."

"Both of you can fuck off." Naomi grumbles, crossing her arms and pouting. Actually glad Katie _is _surprisingly a good driver.

* * *

She thanks them both for the lift, thanks them again when they say they are going home for a few hours and James is out all night with Hayley.

"Hey baby." Emily grins big as Naomi walks in. She goes to get up but the blonde is too quick, puts a little pressure on her shoulders forcing her back down before leaning down to kiss her, long and hard.

She pushes her back a little, making Emily start laying down on the sofa as she climbs on top of her. She feels more than hears the red head moan softly, making her smile into the kiss. "God I missed you." She whispers, moving down along Emily's neck.

"Missed you too." Emily moves her hands under Naomi's top and along her back, bringing to blonde's top off her and feels her own top being tugged. She lifts up a little, taking it off before grabbing a hold of the back of Naomi's neck kissing her again.

* * *

They lay on the sofa, a throw covering them as Naomi continues to places loving butterfly kisses along Emily's shoulder. "We should really move. Effy and Katie said they would be coming around for dinner about half past eight. And Katie's words were 'we haven't knocked before so we aren't going to tonight so you better be fucking dressed yeah?'" Emily laughs at Naomi's impression of her sister

It didn't matter, the door opens two seconds later before the intruder stops at the living room door with wide eyes. "Whoa!"

"James! I thought you were out with Hayley all night." Emily screeches, trying to cover herself more. "Wait. Get out! Then we'll talk." He still stands there, trailing his eyes down Naomi's legs, who giggles. "James I swear to God, ill or not if you don't move in five seconds I'm going to-"

"Alright fine. Fuck sake keep you knickers on. Well... put them back on anyway." He smirks before running into the kitchen.

"Why did I let him live with me again?" Naomi laughs, shrugging, kisses Emily one more time before leaning over her to grab her cloths. Emily groans in frustration as she moves, she was perfectly comfortable. She sighs. "Fine then, if I _have _to move. Don't want Katie and Effy coming in. Effy already thinks you want her." She winks at the blonde.

"I can't believe she told you. That bitch!" Naomi exclaims.

Emily laughs, pulling on her t-shirt and underwear. "I didn't know whether I should be jealous or not, but she assured me the feelings weren't returned so I'm safe."

"She fucking wishes." They had both just finished getting dressed as Effy and Katie walk through the door. Naomi looks at the clock. "You're early."

"Yeah well, this one couldn't wait to rip into you about fancying her girl."

"Effy, seriously now, like I'd have to fucking compete with Naomi. Please!"

"That's true. I'd much rather fuck you Katiekins." Effy places her hand on Katie's lower back and wink. Katie rolls her eyes.

"I really don't need to hear that." Emily groans, walking past them and heading for the kitchen.

"What is it? Pick on Naomi day?"

"Yes." The both answer at the same time. She glares at them, following her girlfriend and feels the other two girls' behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I hope you don't expect something to eat because Effy isn't cooking for you as well." Katie tells James, who is sitting with his head on his hands.

"Leave him Katie. He had an argument with Hayley." Emily explains, patting her little brother on the back.

"What about? Who will hit puberty first?" Katie rolls her eyes, and the other three will admit they try not to laugh, even James has a little smirk on his face.

"Funny. It was about sex." He mumbles.

Katie and Emily pull a face, but Katie recovers. "You can't force someone into having sex with you James. She will when she's ready."

Effy and Naomi share a glance. _'Unless your name is Katie and you are fucking clueless about wanting to have sex with who is practically your girlfriend anyway.' _

"That's the thing though! It wasn't me, it was her!" He says in a squeak. And all but Emily look in shock at him. "Yeah, firstly it was me, and I was cool with waiting. Then she wanted to do it tonight."

"Am I missing the point?" Naomi asks, walking over to Emily and wrapping her arms around her.

"The only reason she wanted to was because her Dad pissed her off."

"You've met her parents?" Effy raises her eyebrows. She knows the two were trying to hold it off as long as possible.

"It was by accident. They came home early from dinner and caught us kissing. He went right off on one, shouting and moaning, practically kicked me out of the fucking house!" His fists clench. "Then she text me, telling me to meet her at the park, told me she was ready, but I just... couldn't. It didn't feel right, like she was just using me to get at her Dad." _'Fuck, little James is growing up.' _"So I told her no and she had this big fit at me, told her to go home, calm down and I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"You did the right thing you know." Naomi says.

"Yeah, there is nothing worse than losing your virginity for all the wrong reasons." She smiles softly at Naomi. "It just makes you slapper really." Emily winks over at Katie and Effy, who have matching glares.

"Fuck off Ems. Just because you saved yourself for the love of your life."

"Well you know Katie, you could always sleep with a girl. It's something you're a virgin at." Naomi grins.

"I don't fucking think so." She scoffs.

"Oh c'mon Katiekins, there has to be at least _one _girl you'd sleep with." None of them miss the quick sideways glance she gives to Effy.

"No, there really isn't." If it wasn't for the glance and the hesitation, Effy would be upset. Instead; she just smirks softly.

* * *

Truth and Dare is always fun. James had gone upstairs so there was only one rule, that didn't even need to be said, just Katie shouting 'no Effy, don't be fucking sick!' and Emily and Naomi didn't even need to ask. Emily just gagged and Naomi just shook her head at the brunette. "What? I was only fucking joking." She mumbles.

It starts off timid, as always, no-one really drunk enough or high enough to start with all the sex questions. "Alright ladies, forfeit." Naomi grins. "If you don't do a dare, or one us know you are lying on a truth you have to take something off." They all nod.

The questions get worse as the night goes on, the most insane being from Effy of course. They were all steaming by the time the last bit of vodka was left. None of them had really lost much clothing, they were all pretty much up for anything. It was Effy's turn. "Alright Katie." Katie gulps, because Effy is looking at her with that _look. _The look that nobody can quite explain what it is but they just know something dirty is playing in her head. "I dare you to..." She drags it out, moves closer to Katie, who visibly gulps. She strokes her fingers down Katie's cheek, moves her nose to touch the one in front of her and lets her deep, blue eyes stare into chocolate ones.

"Dare me to what?" Katie's voice shakes.

"I dare you to... kiss Naomi." Effy pulls back with a laugh.

Katie's eyes widen and Emily lets out a loud laugh, looking at Effy strangely, suddenly stops when Katie glares at her causing vibrations to go through her body at holding it in. "What?" Naomi screeches.

"You heard me." Effy shrugs.

"Fuck that." Katie exclaims, reaching for her underwear so she'll still be covered by her skirt but Effy places her hand on top of Katie's.

"Oh and seeing as though it's my turn, I get to pick the item of clothing Katie takes off if she doesn't do it."

Katie looks between Naomi and Effy, deciding on her best option, but eventually sighs. "Fine, pick something you fucking pervert."

Effy grins. "Your top."

"What? But I don't have a fucking bra on!" Katie yells. Effy shrugs. She lets out a groan. "Fucking fine, but we've finished playing anyway yeah, so what's the point?"

"You will still have to leave it off for ten minutes. It's the way the game works." Naomi laughs, clicking on for Effy's reason not to make Katie kiss her.

"You are both sick in the head." She grumbles again, lifting her top off and quickly trying to cover herself, but isn't quite graceful enough giving Effy a perfect view.

_'Like she doesn't know what she's doing.' _Naomi rolls her eyes.

Emily clears her throat. "Right next game. Pyramid cards?" They all nod in agreement, Katie already planning out her rules if she gets it right.

* * *

They all wake up with major hang-overs. Naomi wakes up first, checking on Emily who still has a few sniffles but over the worst then going into the spare room where Effy and Katie crashed. Isn't surprised to find them curled around each other. _'Seriously Katie, just come out already.' _

She goes back to her room and sits on the bed, checks her phone, seeing a text off Stacey, who had stayed in the halls for the week off, not being bothered to go home. 'Had your stalker come around to see if you were still here. Told her you got killed, hope that's okay.' She laughs. "Who's your stalker?" Emily asks, her voice still filled with sleep.

"Oh god, it was this girl who I met on the train. Apparently she's in the same English class or something."

"Hmm... well you seem to like girls on trains, and I've told you before you are very stalkable." Emily laughs.

"Piss off. Cow." She grumbles, hitting the red head softly on the arm before replying to Stacey.

The door opens, Katie covering her eyes. "Are you decent?"

"No I'm completely naked, fuck off." Emily whines.

Luckily Katie knows when her sister is lying, but still only peeks between her fingers to check before taking her whole hand away. "Funny aren't you? Anyway, me and Effy really can't be arsed to cook so can we please go out for breakfast?" The girls nod. "Oh by the way Naomi, your Mum called and left a message."

"Oh alright. Thanks Katie." She says politely, grabbing the phone next to her bed. Katie stays there. "What?"

"I need to talk to Ems for a minute, do you mind?" She asks nervously.

Naomi nods, takes the phone out into the hallway after pecking Emily on the lips and smirking at her, pretty sure of what the older twin wants to talk about.

Her Mum answers on the second ring. "Naomi! Darling! How are you?"

She frowns. "What are you up to?"

"Can I not phone my daughter these days? Really Naomi!" She chastises.

"You can phone me Mum. Of course. You just sound too jolly." She chuckles.

"Fine. Fair enough. This honeymoon is fucking boring!"

Naomi laughs again. "Aww, are you not enjoying it in Ireland?"

"Ireland Naomi. _Ireland. _Who the fuck goes on a honeymoon to Ireland? And with his _fucking _family as well." She moans loudly.

"Well... Kieran does, obviously. You should be glad you are finally visiting his parents." She says softly. "You know, seeing as you made an arse of yourself at your wedding." She shakes her head, remembering the drunken state both her mother and Kieran got into.

"Whatever! Why couldn't we have gone next week or something? It's bloody ridiculous. And the bed squeaks and the walls are paper thin!" Naomi cringes at the statement, but doesn't let it show in her voice as she plays along with her Mum. "I'm going to need another holiday after this." She laughs. "But how are you sweetie?"

"You know me Mum. I'm always alright. Ems has been a little ill lately but she's practically over it now."

"Oh bless her. Give her my love won't you."

Emily refuses to tell her what Katie wanted to talk about, and Naomi acts like a child having a mardy, which according to the red head is the most adorable sight ever.

Effy is threatening to throw her lighter at a wall until it smashes. "Fuck sake Effy, it's only the fucking flint that's gone. I'll buy you a pack of new ones alright?" Katie says, making Effy grin, but pout at the same when the wheel just keeps rolling around.

James is still ignoring Hayley until she says sorry about trying to use him. He's being stubborn. _'Fucking perfect mixture of Emily and Katie.' _

Jenna and Rob are back in a few days and the woman called Katie earlier, planning a family dinner with all of them which she isn't looking forward to in the slightest.

All-in-all she would have to say; _'life is as fuck up as ever. Here's to being abnormal.'_


	5. Katie

_**Thank you once again for the reviews guys and gals, I'm really glad you are all enjoying this....... this is probably my favourite chapter so far because... well I'm just completely in love with Katie, I am... I wish she was real because I just love her more than any character in the world and.... yeah.... I hope you all enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**_

**_PS, the ferret Sid was NOT named after Gen1 Sid, it was named after a friend of mine's ferret who was also not named after Gen1 Sid lol_**

**_Enjoy, have fun with Katie Fucking Fitch!_**

* * *

_**Previously on 'Getting Fitched'**_

_'Mum will be home soon. I didn't think she'd like to see you and Katie in that position.'  
'Fuck. Good call.'  
'What's going on?'  
'It's cool if you two are seeing each other.'  
'James. Listen to me very, very carefully. Effy and I are not now, or ever will be going out like that alright?'_

_'Stop checking Effy out for fuck sake.'  
'Jealous?'  
'Fuck off pervert.'_

_'I'm going to go and change into my new dress.'  
'I thought you stopped all that James.'  
'No Dad. Skirts and dresses are great. They leave a lot of air, are comfortable and show off my legs. It's thongs that are a nightmare. I don't know how girls do it. I got like five wedgies in one day. It was horrible. They were Katie's though, and you know she gets a size smaller than she should.'_

_'Katie shut up! It's James's birthday. Aw cute. I may buy one for my house. You got Sid, I'm going to name mine Cassie.'_

_'Why not? I could cure the both of you.'  
'Because Mike, you are a little cunt and are laying your hands nowhere near my girlfriend because if you ever did, I'd cut them off, shove them up your arse and then cut your dick off and make you choke on it.'_

_'For Fuck sake Ef. Just fucking tell Katie already, it's getting boring now.'  
'It's not Katie you twat. It's Emily.'_

_'She does know you have a girlfriend right?'  
'Even if she doesn't know I have Emily, what the fuck was she thinking? Horny lads do shit like that, it's expected.'  
'Fuck her. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend if you want.'  
'Thanks Stacey, I'll think about it and get back to you yeah?'_

_'So... yeah... I was thinking maybe we could go out properly sometime. Like on a date or whatever.'  
'Sure James. Call me.'_

_'Fuck sake Effy, it's only the fucking flint that's gone. I'll buy you a pack of new ones alright?'_

_'Mum... how did you manage to get yourself off the drugs and booze?'  
'What's going on Ef?'  
'Nothing... yet. I just want to know.'  
'Well sometime in that space, you finally figure out that it's your family that matters most. You wake up one morning and realise what a shit parent you are.'  
'What if you don't?'  
'Then everything you have will be lost.'_

Katie

She wakes up with a smile; stretching her whole body over the soft sheets of her double bed in her room, working out the kinks in her back and neck before sitting up and getting ready for another day.

She goes downstairs first, grabs the already made coffee, the only time she drinks it, that Effy would have already made for her before heading upstairs to pick out her clothes for the day.

After she does that and downs her drink, she goes to grab a shower and brush her teeth, leaving the bathroom in a state as usual. "Katie I swear to fucking god if the bathroom looks like this one more fucking time I'm going to make you get on your hands and knees and fucking _scrub _it from top to bottom!" Effy shouts at her from the messy area she just stepped in to.

"Alright then babes, sorry." Katie yells back, not sorry at all. She quickly dries her hair, not bothering to style it just yet, grabs a pair of boxers and a tank top and heads downstairs to the cooked breakfast Effy made and kept on heat while she was in the shower. She grins, sitting down at the table for two minutes before a cup of tea is placed in front of her. She grins up at Effy. "Morning." She says chipper.

"I'm turning the hot water off tomorrow morning." Effy sits opposite her, with her own plate and raises her eyebrow before shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Whatever. I'll just go round to Emily's." Katie rolls her eyes.

"And let the world see what Katie Fucking Fitch looks like when she's not made up?" Effy mock gasps and Katie scowls at her.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Effy smirks and shakes her head in response. "Great." She mumbles.

"Don't worry Katiekins, it was hot as fuck." Effy winks and Katie can't help the blush that spreads across her cheeks.

Effy grabs a fag, done with her half-eaten breakfast and offers Katie one, who declines. She picks up her lighter, grinning when it lights since having the flint replaced and Katie never fails to notice the way she always holds it so she can trace her thumb over Katie's name.

She looks a little strangely over at the brunette, doesn't catch herself in time. "What?" Effy frowns, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Nothing, just a little-" She cuts herself off, pointing her finger to her own mouth before Effy wipes at hers. "Got it." She lies, that being the only excuse as to why she was looking at Effy the way she was.

_'What the fuck you moron? It's only a fucking lighter.' _

She finishes off, placing her and Effy's dishes in the sink. Knowing Effy wouldn't let her wash them, she goes upstairs to finish getting ready. Spends a good thirty minutes putting her make-up on and another good forty-five straightening her hair and quickly gets changed, popping gum in her mouth and checking herself over in her full-length mirror. Effy of course is already ready when she gets downstairs. The brunette frowns at her a little, touching Katie's cheek and smudging her blusher and for some reason she doesn't know, Katie lets her. "I don't know why you try so hard Katie. You look fucking gorgeous without all this crap on your face."

Katie smiles as she heads out of the door.

_'Fuck sake, why do they always take their time? Fucking Emily and her stupid fucking phone calls.' _She knocks on Emily's bedroom door again letting out a groan when Emily opens the door with the phone still connected to her hand and against her ear. "Naoms baby I have to go, Katie's bugging me, She says 'hi' by the way."

Katie rolls her eyes. "I did fucking not." She says loud enough for the blonde to hear, who laughs loudly down the phone. She points to her watch and Emily rolls her eyes.

"Okay baby, love you too. See you Friday, don't forget dinner at Mum's." She hangs up the phone shortly after. "Happy?"

"About fucking time. We've been waiting ages." She complains.

"You've been waiting five minutes." Her sister says pointedly.

"Fuck off Ems. Come on."

"Why are you being such a bitch this morning? Sexually frustrated?"

_'Yes.' _"Don't be daft Ems. I just wanna make sure I'm at work on time yeah? We have a big client today and Mum isn't going to be there alright?" She snaps.

"Alright, alright." she holds her hands up in defence as they leave the house, meeting Effy and James who are messing around. "I was just going to say if you _were _sexually frustrated I'm sure Effy would be more than willing to lend a.... hand." She smirks.

Katie glares at her.

She gives Effy a kiss on the cheek before smiling and waving at her as she heads into work. It's moments later that her new client comes in. Her new _rich _client. _'At least she isn't as fucking bad as 'Brandeh. Babeh' the stuck up cows.'_ No, her new client is a nice young gold-digger that is marrying a stupidly rich man nearly forty years older than her. But Katie knows, for some reason she actually _does _love him. And that's all that counts at the end of the day.

"Katie! Darling! How are you today?" She exclaims in an over-excited voice.

"Hi Sarah, I hope you are well."

"Oh I'm fabulous thank you. Right so today I want to sort out what we'll all be wearing. Have you got any other appointments?" She asks wearily and Katie frowns a little.

"No, not today. Why?"

"Well I can see you are good with fashion." She looks Katie over, who grins in response. "And all of my friends wouldn't know colouring and style if it hit them in the head." Katie laughs. "So I was hoping you could come shopping with me for my dress and the bridesmaid dresses."

"Yeah of course Sarah, that's really no problem. Plus I _love _shopping." Sarah's smile beams.

"Excellent. So next train to London?"

"Sure. I just have to phone my roommate and sister to let them know I'll be gone for the day."

"Awesome. I'll have a fag, wait outside for you."

As it turns out, Sarah happens to be amazing. She paid for Katie's ticket after much argument from the purple haired girl and she's the best shopping partner in the world. She doesn't get offended when Katie says something doesn't look right on her and she is surprisingly unsure of herself. "I just want to look great you know? It's the most important day of my life." She moans over a cup of coffee.

Katie takes in her look. Her natural dirty blonde hair that comes past her shoulders, skinny frame, average height and pale, flawless skin and briefly wonders how such an attractive girl would go out with someone so much older than her. She doesn't question it though, doesn't want to run Sarah away, but it must show on her face because the blonde answers her unasked question. "I've known Bobby since I was born. Like, literally. He was my best friend growing up, I could talk to him better than I could my own family." She gets a glazed look in her eyes and Katie smiles softly. "But anyway, I started to notice him like that when I was about fourteen." She laughs. "Then he started to notice _me _when I was eighteen and it just kind of escalated from there. And I know a lot of people will think it's weird, like sleeping with your uncle or something or that I'm only after his money but I don't really give a fuck what they think. You don't care when you're in love." She gets a dreamy expression on her face. "Plus, for an old guy, he has a killer body." She laughs; Katie playfully cringes before joining in with her.

They find a lovely wedding dress for Sarah and put a deposit down, that Katie has offered to alter to her needs, and some surprisingly nice, light tangerine dresses for the bridesmaids that won't make them look awful like most bridesmaids. Katie herself has an invitation plus one to the wedding in three months.

They head back to the office around six pm, she doesn't mind working a little later to be one step in front and pulls a face when Sarah tells her what she's doing for a hen night, shaking her head and grabbing a folder from her desk draw.

She idly flips through the pages, looking for her hen party ideas and flicks through her own wedding dress designs. "Ah." She smiles when she finds her page and looks up at Sarah, who's mouth is wide open in shock. "What?"

"Are all those designs yours?" The blonde reaches over to Katie's book, flipping back the pages so she can have another look.

"Yeah." Katie says in a surprisingly timid voice. She gets a little self-conscious when Sarah grabs the book from her hands. "Er... they're just doodles really."

"Doodles? I wish I could fucking 'doodle' as well as this." She finishes gorping at them. "These are amazing Katie. How long do you think it would take you to make one of these?"

Katie sighs. "It would take me maybe one or two days to draw a fresh one up between work so I could get a rough idea, draw a couple of versions of one and then put the right version in detail, maybe a week and a half to get in all the materials I'd need and maybe another two weeks to make it and a few days to adjust it... that's if I didn't have anything else to do." She says in a bored tone.

"So say I got my deposit back from the dress in London and had a new one designed from scratch that no-one else has ever wore." She hints. Katie doesn't bite.

"Well, yeah a designer would have time to do it in three months as long as you have an idea of what you want." She shrugs.

"So can I have a Katie Fitch original?"

Katie raises her eyebrows in shock. "You want to take one of my sketches to a designer?"

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Jesus fucking Christ you're a bit slow aren't you?" Katie frowns. "I want _you _to make my dress. How about you bring this lovely book along with you tomorrow for coffee and we run a few ideas?"

"Are you fucking serious?" She screeches.

"No Katie I'm pulling your leg." Sarah laughs, rolling her eyes. "Of _course _I'm serious. Out of every single shop today, hours upon hours of searching for the perfect dress and I was with the perfect fucking designer for the whole day!" She laughs again when Katie's eyes widen before a major blush creeps up on her cheek.

"Sarah. Wow. Just, wow. I think I need a large glass of wine. I'll make Effy pick some up." She smirks.

"Effy?"

"Oh, the girl I live with." She shrugs and Sarah frowns curiously.

"Right, cool, just don't get too drunk and stay up all night yeah? You have work to do tomorrow." She winks before standing up and grabbing her bag. "Go relax with your Mrs. I'll see you tomorrow."

Katie doesn't realise she didn't correct Sarah until she has text Effy and she is half way home.

She forgets about it by the time she walks up to her front door, a beaming smile plastered on her face. She takes her key out of her bag and unlocks the bright red door before throwing her bag somewhere and kicking off her shoes... she really wished she had something better than tight high-heels if she knew she would be walking around London all day. "Okay, so I didn't know if this was a 'yay' kind of moment or a 'the world is out to get me' moment, so I got a nice sparkling for yay and a chilled out dry for nay." Effy grins stupidly, holding each bottle up. Katie laughs. "So it's a yay? Yay." She says like a child.

Katie stalks over to her and hugs her tightly, her head resting on Effy's shoulder and she snuggles into her neck taking a deep breath, only slightly realising the way Effy stiffens a little before relaxing completely. Effy leans forward a little, places the bottle on the near table and holds Katie close.

A few minutes later neither have moved. "You alright?" Effy whispers, beginning to think it wasn't so much a happy celebration.

Katie hums into her neck and Effy squeezes her eyes shut. "Yeah. Just glad to be home. My feet are fucking killing me." She whines and Effy smiles at her. Katie pulls her head back and there is less than an inch between them. Effy is seriously forcing herself no to lean into her. Katie pouts.

"I'm not rubbing your feet."

"Why not?" She frowns.

Effy glares against Katie's frown to see who will win. Katie knows it's pointless. She sighs and heads to the living room sofa, knowing Effy will join her when she's poured the drinks. She passes Katie her glass and sits next to her, Katie shifts automatically so she's half laying down. "So what are we celebrating?"

She gets excited. "Well get this yeah babes, my totally rich non-gold-digging client wants _me _to actually fucking _design _and _make _her wedding dress. How fucking amazing is that?" Effy smiles at her. "Yeah she just like, took one look at my drawing and basically called all other designers shit yeah."

"That's great news Katie." Effy smiles big, clinking glasses with Katie as a joke before placing hers on the table next to her. She starts absent mindedly stroking along Katie's ankles; applying pressure where needed and realising the purple haired girl would be getting her foot massage after all.

"I know right? I'm meeting up with her tomorrow and we are going to go over some designs." Effy lets her ramble on, half listening to ideas she already has in her mind. "I mean she's going to be easy to do being beyond gorgeous, anything would fucking suit her. I hate people like that. It's like you; you just wear anything and... well whatever, it's not fair." She pouts, Effy chuckles.

They down the wine as Katie continues talking, and Effy forces herself to go and get the second bottle anyway as they start on that. They both seem to notice that sitting down drinking seems to affect them a little quicker. She feels Effy's hands move a little up her legs, softly, ghost like and Katie feels herself get goose bumps. Effy isn't even looking at her, she's concentrating on what she's doing. She swallows hard when Effy's hands reach just under her knee. _'Jesus fucking Christ, I must need to have sex if Effy's turning me on.'_

"Ef..."

"You're really gorgeous when you're happy you know." Effy shifts her gaze to Katie's eyes. "I mean, you always are but... fuck."

"What are you doing Effy?" Katie whispers. _'Like, seriously. What the fuck?' _And yet she can't move, she's frozen. Effy doesn't say anything and it scares Katie. Effy leans over her a little more, her hand moving to Katie's hip and the angle is uncomfortable but she doesn't care. She rests her other arm behind Katie. "Don't Effy." She pleads, but the brunette ignores her. She shifts from under Katie's legs and lays above her, stroking her hand that was on Katie's hip, along her cheek and she lets out a shaky breath.

"Fuck." She says again, but in a totally different voice, leaving Katie confused. She closes her eyes and Katie frowns. "Sorry." She says softly before lifting herself off Katie, grabbing her car keys and heading out.

Katie's eyes are wide; wider than she thought was physically possible. She stands up like lightening; rushing to the front door, but Effy has already driven down the street. She slams the door shut. "What the fuck?"

"James! Where the fuck's your sister?" She shouts when she storms in and sees James who just raises his eyebrow, not taking his eyes of his game.

"She's your sister too you know."

"What? Whatever, it's a fucking _expression _yeah? Now where the fuck is she?" She demands.

"Jesus Katie, time of the month or something? Chill the fuck out. She's just gone in the bath."

"Right. Sorry." She calms, before heading upstairs. "Nice skirt by the way." She yells over her shoulder, sarcastically.

"Thanks, it's nice that you own something that fits me." James shouts back with a chuckle.

"Em?" She says softly, knocking on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" She hears a 'yeah' shouted through and opens the door, goes and sits on the toilet. Emily doesn't ask her what's wrong and she's glad because she thinks she may cry, but what she says is worse.

"So... I got an interesting phone call off Effy; I wasn't expecting you to come around so soon to be honest." Her sister says softly, playing with the bubbles in her bath.

"I don't know what to do Em." She sighs, holding her head in her hands. "I mean, it's Effy you know. Effy. Heartbreaker, mental, _female _Effy."

"We talked about this Kay."

"I know. I just... fuck this is so confusing." She sighs again. "I mean, we talked about it yeah, but it's still..." She lets out a frustrated moan. "I don't know who I am anymore." She never thought she'd repeat the phrase and Emily looks at her the same way Effy did all that time ago.

"What are you more pissed off about Katie? The fact that Effy was going to kiss you... or the fact that she didn't?" Katie stares at her sister for a long time. "You get jealous when someone talks about Effy, you have a bloody routine at home, you have ignored every lad that's looked at you, you always find some way to be touching her, you love it when she compliments you like a _boyfriend _would. Minus the sex, you are practically fucking together anyway."

"I just... I wanted her to kiss me. I know she's liked me for a while but I never thought she'd actually _do _anything. Like, it was just a crush or something that would pass."

"Katie, she's liked you since you two started talking again. God you are so fucking slow sometimes."

"Has she?" She asks in shock. "Seriously?" Emily nods. "Wow."

Emily notices that's she is still shaking. "Katie, go into my room, second draw down on my side and just fucking relax a little yeah? Because my waters getting cold and I haven't even started to get clean."

Katie sniffs, didn't even realise she started to get tears in her eyes and laughs a little, she walks over to the tub, kisses Emily on her cheek. "Thanks." She mumbles and all Emily does is nod at her.

She finds Emily's tin easily and relaxes down on her side of the bed, finds it ironic it's the same side she always sleeps and when she and Effy share a bed the brunette always sleeps on the other side. She lets the drug induced smoke make its way around her body, relaxing her and she takes her phone out of her pocket. 'We need to talk. Please come home. X.' She sends to Effy, not really expecting a reply.

Emily joins her a while later. "Feeling better?"

"No." She says sadly to her twin, who just looks at her with sympathy.

"Well can you please hurry up so I can call you for all those time you were mean to _me _about being gay?" She winks and Katie can't help the laugh that escapes her. "She loves you, you know." Katie's eyes widen. "So, you need to decide if you are serious about this or not."

She feels her phone vibrate. 'Nearly crashed into a tree thinking about you. It's not the wine honest. I'll be home in five. X.' She smiles at the screen, texting her back to let her know to come to Emily's. _'Stupid fucking cow.' _She thinks lovingly, a dreamy smile on her face as she looks at Emily. "What if I'm just confused because she's the first person in a while to pay me any attention?"

"Katie, you really are fucking blind. There has been people paying you attention, you just haven't been paying it back, your mind has been elsewhere without you even knowing it." She nods her head down, shows Katie that she is unconsciously playing with her ring and Katie blushes, her hand leaving it.

"She's coming over in a minute. Can we... I just don't think I can handle being in the house alone with her."

Emily kisses her on the cheek before getting off the bed. "I'll send her upstairs. Just you know, no shagging on my bed." She playfully winks, leaving the room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Effy stands against the door after she enters and Katie looks up to her from the bed. "So... I did this thing earlier where I was going to snog my best friend and freak her out. Made a bit of a twat after running off and now I don't really know how to talk to her. Any suggestions?"

"Well you could ask her what she thought about you trying to kiss her in the first place, might be a good start. I think she might ask why you are stood all the way over there when there is a comfy bed right in front of you." Katie raises her eyebrow, the statement coming out a little shaky. Effy smiles slightly and joins her on the bed, stiff as a board.

"Well you see, she's really hot, she's a really nice person even if she can be a bitch at times." Katie laughs. "And I've fancied her for quite a while but was scared to say anything even though her sister and her sister's girlfriend kept on bugging me to tell her." Effy rolls a little on her side, feeling a bit more comfortable around Katie. "See the thing is, we are all pretty sure she's straight, but her sister seems to think that she might be a little confused about me and I need to know if she is."

Katie contemplates her answer for a long time. She could say something that makes Effy mad without noticing and she sighs and closes her eyes. "Well you could try and kiss her again without running off this time. If she backs away then you could just say you felt like you were getting mixed signals, if not then you know she likes you back."

Effy nods a little with a 'hmm' sound. "Thanks Katie, that's alright advice. I'll go and find her now." She gets up off the bed and heads for the door. Katie looks at her in disbelief at first before laughing and running off the bed herself, spinning Effy around and trapping her against the door. "Found her." The brunette breathes out.

"So what are you going to do now?" Katie smirks. Effy leans in, just holds her lips against Katie's for a second before pulling back an inch and looking at her, looking down to her lips and back to her eyes. _'God I never though Effy Stonem would be shy about kissing for fuck sakes.' _She smiles inwardly when Effy leans in to kiss her again, a real kiss and she almost melts, sighing softly into the open-mouthed, high school styled kiss. It's not long before she takes it further, her tongue running along Katie's bottom lip, begging her for an entrance Katie wouldn't dream of denying. _'Best. Fucking. Kisser. Ever.' _

It's pretty tame, Katie will admit, but it's amazing all the same. She feels herself push more into Effy and the grip on her neck tightens before Effy pulls away, her eyes closed and breath shaking. "Whoa."

Katie smiles at her. "Yeah."

Effy grabs Katie's little finger with her own, dangling it between them. "Can we go home?"

"Are you joking? Emily's better, she's making us fucking dinner." Effy laughs.

"Yeah babe, you should've seen Katie." Emily squeals down the phone.

"Yeah well it's about fucking time, I thought any longer and Effy would've combusted or something. So she's up there now yeah?" Naomi knows Emily's nodded into the phone. "They better not be fucking on our bed."

"C'mon Naomi. Katie isn't _that _much of a slag; she's only slept with four guys. And well... I don't think Effy has slept with that many either."

"Yeah, because they are both great big dykes." Naomi laughs. "You Mum is going to flip her lid Ems."

"Do you really think Katie is the kind of person to give a fuck?" Emily laughs along with her. "Oh shit, they are coming downstairs, I'll phone you later baby. Love you." She hears Naomi's soft 'love you too' before she hangs up and jumps of the sofa next to James looking natural.

"Oh please Em, do you really think we don't know you were just gossiping to Naomi? Really." Katie rolls her eyes.

Emily's own eyes looks at the pair holding hands and grins. "All alright?"

"Never better." Effy winks at her, pecking Katie on the lips.

"Well it's about fucking time. I swear to God I was going to get laid before you two got your act together." James grins, earning him a slap around the head from the red head.

"The little perv does have a point. I was going to lock you in a room together soon." Emily smirks. "So much fucking tension. Unfortunately I can't put Katie being a bitch down to sexual frustration though... well; I suppose I can if her boyfriends were shit in bed."

"Why did you get better?"

"To brighten up your world sis."

Effy sits down on one of the chairs, brings Katie over with her to sit in her lap and her arms circle her waist. Emily and James resist the urge to swoon at how cute the pair look.

There's a knock at the door and Katie stands up to go and get it. She rolls her eyes. "Hayley." She nods to the Effy look-a-like and opens the door a little more.

Hayley smiles softly before heading in to the front room to spot her boyfriend. She frowns at him. "James, word?"

James raises his eyebrow before pausing his game and heading in to the kitchen, leaving three confused girls behind him. He leans in to give her a kiss when they go through the door but she backs away. "What's up?"

"I thought we discussed..." She motions her hands up and down his body. "This."

"This?"

"Yeah this... wearing women's clothes thing." She pulls a face at him. "I mean, the underwear I can handle to an extent but skirts and dresses-"

James cuts her off. "Yeah, I said I wouldn't wear them outside which I never have and you were okay with that. What the fuck's brought this on?" He walks around. "You already knew this about me before we got together and now you are making a big deal out of it?"

"Well I thought it was just some stupid phase."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble darling but it isn't." He retorts sarcastically. "This is me. If you don't like it then..." He leaves the statement hanging.

Hayley leaves in a huff.

The girls' don't ask him what's wrong when the front door slams and he comes in with a face like thunder and after dinner Katie and Effy leave to let Emily sort him out.

Katie and Effy go to her Mum's for lunch a few days later to celebrate Katie's deal with Sarah. Katie excitedly tells her Mum the news who bring her in to a big hug. Katie smiles when her Mum produces them wine with her lunch and orange cordial for herself. "So, not drinking today?" Effy raises her eyebrow when Jenna shakes her head and says nothing more. "Where's Dad?"

"He's in the shed finishing off his business plan; he should be joining us shortly." Her smile is strained and Katie nor Effy comment.

They eat lunch quietly; idle chit-chat now and again, Effy's hand is resting softly on Katie's knee and the purple haired girl smiles at her.

"Hello girls."

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Mr Fitch. How's the business plan coming along?" He looks at her confused. "That is what you were doing in the shed right?" She feels Katie stiffen, strokes her thumb along her knee until she begins to relax again.

"Oh yeah. Yeah it's coming along just fine thank you love." He grins a toothy grin at her, hiding an obvious lie.

They eat the rest in uncomfortable silence.

Jenna practically begs them to stay and watch a film. Katie and Effy occupy one sofa and Jenna and Rob the other. Katie lays down, her legs resting over Effy. "I'm cold." She shivers. Effy pulls the throw off the back of the sofa and covers her with it and Katie nods when she asks 'better?' Effy begins to circle her leg much like she did the other day, her hand moving further up but this time Katie lets herself enjoy it, loves the thrill of being in the same room as her Mum and Dad and getting away with it. She does have to stop the brunette when she gets to the top of her thigh though and Effy just chuckles silently.

She wakes up to kisses on her neck. When Effy sees she is awake she places a long, loving kiss on Katie, who instantly pulls her down on top of her, enjoy the warmth and forgetting where they are for a second before pulling back and looking around. "You fell asleep during the film, your Mum is in the bath and your Dad has gone to the pub with Sam." Effy whispers, leaning down to kiss Katie again.

Her hand slides up Katie's top, playing around her stomach and grinds into her slightly, making the girl under her moan. Katie pushes her back, panting. "Ef, I am _not _letting my first time with you be on my parent's sofa." She warns.

Effy rolls her eyes. "I know and I understand you don't want to have sex yet. There is no harm in playing though right?" She winks, leaning down again but getting stopped.

"Well if you weren't such a fucking hormonal fourteen year old lad we wouldn't have a problem." She retorts. "And I'm not risking either of them walking in. In the bath or at the pub or not. Let's go home yeah?" Her voice deepens at the last part, sounding a lot like Emily with her lisp extinct for a second.

Effy is up in less than a second, heading for the door as Katie yells to Jenna that they are heading home.

By the time they get through the door Effy already has Katie pinned against the wall adjacent. "God Ef." Katie moans. "Slow down." Her head rolls back as Effy makes her way down her neck.

"Can't." She replies, completely dazed. "Waited too long." She mumbles. "Nearly a fucking year Katie." She pulls back, looking at her seriously. "Look; I don't care if we don't have sex yet, I'll wait as long as you want, I just need to fucking _touch _you in any way."

Katie stares at her for a long time, studying her before kissing her softer and deeper than she has anyone in her entire life. She keeps it just as passionate somehow as she walks backwards up the stairs, pulling Effy with her by the neck, likes the slight height advantage she has.

She clumsily opens the bedroom door and pushes Effy up against it when it's closed with Effy's foot.

_'Fuck me she knows how to use her tongue. Jesus.' _Katie's knees go weak when Effy starts to nibble a little on her lower lip, pushing herself off the door and lowering Katie softly onto their bed. Katie pulls back when she hears a cage rattle. She gives it a death glare. "Shut the fuck up Cassie, I'm busy here." She says to the cage and Effy laughs, shaking her head.

"She's just excited that her Mum's are finally getting together. She's heard a lot of good things about you, you know. I had to tell her you didn't mean all the nasty things about her." Effy smirks.

"You're fucking crazy Stonem." Katie lifts her hands up to Effy cheeks, intending to pull her back down.

"Only crazy about you." She gets in before she's kissing Katie again. _'Fucking soppy cow.'_ She can't help but grin against Effy's lips though. Katie shifts until she's a little more comfortable and Effy easily goes with her in perfect sync. She lifts Katie up to take her top off, expecting a 'no' but one never comes. She takes her own top off after and lays back on top of the smaller girl. She shifts to get into a more comfortable position and her leg grinds against Katie accidently.

_'Oh. Fuck.' _

Katie moans out and grips onto Effy's back a little tighter, her eyes squeezed shut. Effy pulls back. "You okay?"

Katie nods quickly before opening her eyes. "Ef... I..." She leaves her statement, hoping Effy will catch on.

The brunette clears her throat. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you."

Katie looks into the bright, deep blue eyes above her and takes in a shaky breath. "I'm sure."

"Wow." Katie breathes out when Effy finally rolls off her.

"Yeah." The brunette agrees.

"Why did I put this off?" Katie asks smiling, rolling over and tracing her fingers down Effy's body.

"Beats me." She shrugs, relaxing against her pillows. "I guess you better go and get your stuff and move it in here." She grins and Katie's eyes turn to slits. "What? I'm being serious, it's not like we don't already fucking live together anyway."

"I have an invitation to Sarah's wedding. It's a plus one."

"Are you asking me to go with you as your girlfriend Katie?" Effy smirks.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind me taking Danny or Sam." She replies sarcastically. Effy rolls over, traps Katie's body with her own, holding her hands above her head and Katie smirks. "Jealous?"

"Of the wannabe footballer tosser and the hyperactive midgit? Nah."

"You mean compared to the dark, mysterious, insane, all-knowing, strong silent type?"

"Not so strong silent anymore."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing Ef." Katie winks. Effy chuckles darkly before kissing her again.

"Cook, shut the fuck up yeah, I told you I wouldn't wait for you." Effy yells down the phone. Katie hangs in the doorway.

"Babes?" Katie asks, Effy holds up a 'one minute' finger before yelling at Cook again. She walks over to the brunette and takes the phone off her. "Cook it's Katie, you can beg Effy to love you in a minute yeah? Hang on." Effy looks at her in shock, can hear Cook's voice through the phone. "I gotta go in to work babe, Mum hasn't shown up and she's not answering her phone, can you ask Ems or James to go check on her when they get back please?" Effy nods, her eyes filling with sympathy and forgetting about the boy on the phone. Katie gives her a chaste kiss, laughs when Effy instantly tries to make it deeper. "Behave." She chastises. "When I get back." She whispers against the brunette's lips, who closes her eyes at the sensation. "See you later." She whispers again before handing the phone back to Effy, laughing when in mere moments she is shouting at Cook again, this time about him moaning that Katie 'interrupted'.

"Katie!" She hears yelled down the street. She turns and frowns.

"Shouldn't you like, be in school or something and far, far away from me?" Her voice goes dark.

"Sorry. I just, James won't talk to me and-"

"Are you fucking surprised?" She yells at Hayley, beginning to walk again, knowing the girl will follow her. She went on a rant for at least half an hour after Emily had told her what had happened between the two. "He's my fucking brother yeah? Don't you _dare _come to _me _asking how he is."

"I'm sorry alright. It's just that Danny said-"

"I don't give a flying _fuck _what that meat head said. You know what James likes, you were his fucking _girlfriend _and you knew what he liked to dress like and you fucking made him feel so small after over three months of seeing him just because your twat of a brother doesn't like the way mine dresses." Katie doesn't look at her as she carries on walking, her pace fast and angry. "Don't judge people because of who they are because you could end up losing them forever. So if you want to apologies to him then try and do it to him, not me, not Emily, him. I mean we didn't fucking like you to start with and now I know why. Even Effy wouldn't waste her time on you right now, so either make it right with him, or fuck off." She notices her angry rant took the time it took her to get to work, although she was walking three times as fast as she usually would. She opens the door half way. "I was in a really good mood half an hour ago, now if I lose any clients because of the mood you put me in, your dead yeah?" Hayley nods, scared. "And put some fucking clothes on. It makes my girlfriend look good; it makes you look like a whore." And with that parting blow, she walks into her workplace, suddenly feeling good about herself, even more so when she went over what she said and the word 'girlfriend' slipped out of her mouth. She smiles.

She sets up shop so to speak. The client she had spoken to earlier who realised the shop was closed had re-arranged for tomorrow but Katie wants to get things sorted now so the woman isn't so far behind. She walks into the back where all the filing cabinets are and slips in something, gripping on to one of the metal cabinets so she doesn't fall on her arse.

She frowns, grabs her footing before brushing herself off and looks down to see... "What the fuck?" Blood. She gulps, not wanting to follow the trail with her eyes but she does, sees the last thing she'd ever want to see. Her Mum. Flat out on the floor, empty bottle of vodka loosely in her hand and blood seeping from her head, a stain on the table where she obviously hit it. "Shit!" She runs over. "Mum! Mum!" She shouts, trying to wake Jenna to no effect. She whips her phone out of her bag, calls the number, half listens to the woman on the other side of the phone.

"It's my Mum. She... she had too much to drink and she's hit her head on the table." Tears suddenly start to escape her and soon she's sobbing in to the phone. The woman asks for the address, which she rushes out.

"Thank you. Now I need you to be very calm okay?" _'Calm? Fucking calm?' _She takes a steady breath anyway. "Right the ambulance is on its way. I need you to check her pulse and if she is breathing for me."

Katie checks, there is a slow pulse, but it's very faint. "Yeah, she's breathing, got a slow heartbeat."

"Good. Now if her head isn't already turned to the side I need to you to turn it very softly for me okay?"

"Why?"

"Just in case she vomits, we don't want her to choke." The woman says it very seriously, but Katie can't help but laugh at her own slowness. Jenna's head is already turned, but she tries to move it a little more. She says 'done' down the phone. "Do you know if she'd had anything other than alcohol?" Katie says 'don't think she has'. "Thank you. The ambulance should be there shortly, there isn't anything you can do right now but wait, they won't be long." She reassures.

"Thank you." She hangs up the phone before phoning Effy.

"'Lo?"

"Ef." She breaks down completely now. "Mum. Ambulance." She stutters. "Hospital."

"I'll grab James out of school, Emily and your Dad and be there in twenty minutes okay?" Effy doesn't ask what's happened and Katie is grateful that the girl just seems to _know _what she needs.

"Thank you."

"I love you. I'll see you soon." Effy hangs up, and it dawns on Katie that Effy had just used the 'L' word and she makes a menteal note to hit Effy and then kiss her hard with her timing.

She hears the sirens getting closer and grips on to Jenna. "Please be okay Mum. Please." She holds her tighter. "Please."


	6. Jenna

_**Previously on 'Getting Fitched'**_

'_Katie? Honey? Oh Effy sweetheart. Nice to see you around. Katie hasn't mentioned you at all over the summer.'_

'_Faster.'  
'I can't go any faster, it will hurt my arms.'  
'No pain, no gain love.'  
'You know, I don't know if I love or hate this demanding side of you. I think I love it, it's pretty hot on you.'  
'Alright you can drop them now. Okay, do a quick cool down; I'll meet you over at the desk.'  
'You know, we should go out for a coffee sometime. You have my number. We could get to know each other a little.'_

'_Right. So. I'm moving out and going to live with Emily.____ And __Naomi."  
'Did you know about this Katie?'  
'Er... yeah, actually I'm quitting my job, going to Uni and moving in with Effy in like... well as soon as I'm packed.'_

'_So... I did this thing earlier where I was going to snog my best friend and freak her out. Made a bit of a twat of myself after running off and now I don't really know how to talk to her. Any suggestions?'  
'Well you could ask her what she thought about you trying to kiss her in the first place, might be a good start. I think she might ask why you are stood all the way over there when there is a comfy bed right in front of you.'  
'Well you see, she's really hot, she's a really nice person even if she can be a bitch at times." And I've fancied her for quite a while but was scared to say anything even though her sister and her sister's girlfriend kept on bugging me to tell her. See the thing is, we are all pretty sure she's straight, but her sister seems to think that she might be a little confused about me and I need to know if she is.'  
'Well you could try and kiss her again without running off this time. If she backs away then you could just say you felt like you were getting mixed signals, if not then you know she likes you back.'  
'Thanks Katie, that's alright advice. I'll go and find her now.' _

'_Did you know about your mother's drinking problem as well?'  
'I never told you Em.'  
'I'm not stupid Katie.'  
'And was anyone going to tell me?'_

'_It's my Mum. She... she had too much to drink and she's hit her head on the table.'_

'_Please be okay Mum. Please'_

Jenna

The booze helps.

It helps her forget. It helps her forget what Rob pretends he isn't doing. It helps her forget that her daughter is a... one of _them_. It helps her forget that Katie and James left because of her. It helps her forget that it's her fault her family is fucked up.

The booze doesn't help.

It gives her a headache every time she stops feeling fuzzy. It makes all her worries come rushing at her at different angles all at once, once the high wears off.

She drinks to forget it all again.

It's a vicious cycle.

She hears the beeping around, rattling in her head but refuses to acknowledge it. Refuses to listen to the sounds of her husband saying her name softly as her eyes begin to blink because she is just too peaceful. She feels like she isn't on Earth, that there is no shit going on around her and she doesn't want to ever wake up because reality will smack her in the arse so hard she'll shatter.

But she can't help it. Her eyes pry open without her consent and the blurry room begins to show itself in the harsh light. "Jen?" She hears Rob say her name, feels his too cool hands down her face and she groans. "Honey, c'mon, finish waking up for me."

Her head is killing her, like a train has run over it and she wants to close her eyes again but doesn't. "Rob?"

"Jen?" He near shouts and it feels like a hammer hit her head. "Oh thank God."

"Where am I Rob?"

"The hospital love. You had a bit of an accident." He nods to her head.

She lifts up her arm to her head, feeling the bandage around it. "How... What?" She frowns, confused.

"Yeah, you see that's what fucking happens when you drink too much, fall and hit your fucking head on the table." Katie snarls from the doorway.

"Katie." Jenna hears Effy whisper behind her daughter in a warning tone.

"Whatever." Jenna tries to move to sit up, feeling another sharp pain shoot through her stomach. "I wouldn't try to move either; they had to pump your stomach." Katie says again, her arms crossing firmly over her chest.

"Katie!" She hears Effy's voice again, a little more stern than before. _'Katie's never let anyone speak to her like that.'_

Katie sighs loudly and shuts her eyes. "I'm going to go and get a coffee or something. Come on Ef." She nods at her Mum before walking off. Doesn't realise Effy hasn't followed her.

Jenna watches as the brunette's head pops around the doorframe. "Give her time Jenna, she's just scared, they nearly lost you and she was the one that found you." Jenna starts to get tears in her eyes. "But next time you decide to stupidly get drunk, try not to do it around objects with corners yeah? Or at least at work where Katie could find you."

_'She called me Jenna.' _The woman frowns, ready to object.

"Because I won't be happy if you make her go through this again." With a parting nod, she follows her girlfriend.

Jenna looks helplessly at her husband. "What was that about?" He shrugs. "Where are Emily and James?" He shrugs again. "Well you're a lot of help aren't you Rob?" She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, trying not to wince as a pain shoots through her head again.

"Hiya Mum!" James shouts as her enters the room. "Nice to see you're finally awake." He keeps his tone loud. "How's the head? Stomach?"

"James do you have to shout?" Jenna asks pathetically.

"It's your own sodding fault Mum. What happened to the AA meetings you were supposed to be going to?"

"Where's Emily?" She asks changing the subject, wondering why her children are being so horrible to her.

"She didn't want to come when she found out the reason." He replies in a somewhat arrogant voice. "I didn't really, but I have managed to get out of school for the day so that's a plus side."

She shakes her head sadly through the pain that isn't just physical.

* * *

"You do realise you've fucked everything up don't you Mum?" Emily says softly as she walks into her parent's bedroom. The doctors had released her earlier that day with a hand full of leaflets and pain killers. "Katie won't talk to you; James is just being a twat around the house. Dad is probably off fucking someone. How could you do this to your family?" She sits down gently on the bed, stroking through her Mother's hair, trying not to wake her.

She sighs loudly.

"Naomi and I have had a big argument over it as well. She isn't speaking to me right now because I'm around here, but she doesn't understand, she has never had these kinds of problems with her Mum. I mean, they may not have always been close but still, it was hard to explain to her that you need _someone _to support you through this and it's pretty ironic that it's me really with all the shit you have put me through the past couple of years." She laughs to herself, a short, frustrated laugh. "I don't even know why I'm saying all of this now, you aren't even awake to hear it but I suppose in a way that is easier because you'd say something to piss me off and before I know it I'll be shouting. I guess some things never change though eh?"

She kisses Jenna on the forehead before heading back to the door.

She breathes in deep and closes her eyes. "Some things never change, but I wish this time, just this once, they would. The way you are against me means nothing to me right now and I hope when you wake up you realise that. Just wake up Mum. Not from your pill induced sleep, but just from whatever fantasy you are trying to drink yourself into. Wake up to reality and come back to us." With a quick nod, she leaves the house.

Jenna was awake through the whole thing and she clenches her eyes shut to stop a tear escaping.

* * *

It's over an hour later she decides to move. It's been over an hour that she has been staring at the picture of her family, back how they use to be. Back when Rob and her were in their prime, when James was just a few months old and only just starting to become a brat and back when Emily and Katie were close... back when Katie decided she was going to have ten children and name them all after her favourite shows and back when Emily was going to marry Prince Charming and wear a pink fluffy wedding dress.

Before shit hit the fan. She pulls a bottle of wine from under the bed, desperately unscrewing the cap and raises the top to her mouth.

She stops about an inch away. _'What the fuck am I doing? You need to sort yourself out Jenna.'_

She screws to cap back on, lifts herself out of bed, doesn't look in the mirror on the way to the door. Can't.

She changes, just pulls on loose jeans and a top and runs her fingers through her hair a couple of times and heads downstairs, ready to make herself a coffee. She rests her hands on the counter as she waits for the kettle to boil, tries to ignore the deadly silence of her house.

She pours milk into her drink before switching on the T.V and leaning back into the cushions of her sofa, blows the steam off the top of the mug before taking a relaxing sip.

She looks around her living room, restless. Her fingers begin to tap on the side of her mug without her noticing and her foot starts to shake against the coffee table. She looks up and down from her coffee a couple of times before looking back again to where another bottle of wine is hidden.

Slamming her coffee on the table; creating a crack along the bottom, milky brown liquid coating the table, she makes her way over to the cabinet, the hinges almost flying off as she yanks the doors open. She grabs the bottle and heads back over to the sofa, ducks to look down and reaches her arm under it to grab another bottle from the back. She goes to the kitchen, places them on the side and gets the small step ladder, picking up another two bottles from above the cupboards and sits them next to the others. Making her way upstairs, she takes the three remaining bottles and brings them back downstairs with her.

They're all perfectly lined up, like a hidden form of OCD has appeared within her and she takes a seat in front of them, staring at each one intensely, glaring at them you could say. She unscrews the tops, lining them up also, the smells of the different wines mixing together in some disgusting cocktail and she forces herself not to gag.

She picks the first bottle up, turns around and tips it towards the drain, pulls back at the last second, just as the liquid starts to escape and places it on the draining board, resting her hands heavily on the sink and takes a deep, shuddering breath. _'I can't do it.' _

She brings the bottle to her mouth instead.

* * *

"Oh for fuck sake!"

"Katie calm down."

"No Em. This is getting beyond fucking ridiculous. She's going to end up fucking killing herself."

Jenna looks up from her spot on the floor, resting her back against one of the kitchen cupboards and smiles up at her two daughters. "Katie. Emily. You're here." She frowns. "Why are you here?" She waves her hand in front of her face. "Oh never mind that." She holds the bottle out in front of her too. "Want a drink? I know how you kids these days like a bit of a drink."

"No Mum. We don't want a fucking drink." Katie exclaims loudly, making her twin flinch before she yanks the bottle out of Jenna's hand, placing it on the counter behind her.

"Hey give that back!" Jenna moans, trying to pick herself up off the floor, stumbling a few attempts before managing to grasp the counter to stop swaying.

"Look at you." Katie comments. "You are a fucking disgrace Mum. To yourself _and _your family and it's gone far enough. You need help, and I _will _be taking you if you like it or not."

Jenna lets out a sound which could only be described as a frustrated scream, putting it lightly and her teeth snarl like a dog. "You know you've turn into a right fucking bitch since that Stonem girl came back into your life." She takes a step towards the smaller, purple-haired girl. "You use to be a nice girl who did what she was told before _she _came back."

"You leave her out of this." Katie threatened in a low voice.

"Why Katiekins? You can forgive her for hitting you over the head with a rock but you can't let me have a couple of little drinks?"

"Alright that's enough!" Emily stepped between the two. "Katie she won't even remember this when she finally sobers up so-"

"And you! You fucking _dyke. _How can you judge anyone for what they do when you have a guaranteed pass to hell?"

"Mum shut up. You aren't even fucking religious." Emily rolls her eyes.

"I'm a Catholic Emily! As should you be." Jenna shouts at her.

"You're a Catholic when you _want _to be mother." She rolls her eyes again. "It's not the same thing." She turns away.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" She shouts again, grabbing the red head's arm and tugging it roughly, her nails digging into Emily's bicep.

"Alright!" Katie exclaims, ripping Jenna's arm away from her sister. "Don't touch her like that." She taps Jenna back a bit, but in her drunken state, she falls onto her arse.

Emily supresses a sarcastic giggle.

Jenna's face turns red, bright red like Emily's hair and the two just think she's a little embarrassed until she stands up and makes her way over to Katie. She slaps her, so hard Katie feels as though she's got whip-lash and all the two can do is stand there shocked.

Katie doesn't let the tear in her eye escape. Just brings her own hand up to the already there mark as her mouth hangs open, no words escaping.

Emily is rooted to the spot, looking between Jenna and her sister, not sure what to do.

Jenna smirks.

The smirk turns into a smile and she grabs the bottle off the counter and looks at her two daughters. "I don't want either of you to step into this house again before you learn some manners. Alright? Goodbye." She wobbles upstairs and slams her bedroom door shut.

Katie's face turns to thunder. She makes her way to the bottom of the stairs. "Alright then Jenna. I'll see you tomorrow for your AA meeting yeah?" She shouts up, loud enough so the neighbours can hear it. She then turns to Emily. "What are we going to do Em?"

"You called her Jenna." Emily frowns.

"Yeah well until she starts acting like a fucking mother I won't treat her like one." Katie sighs. "So what are we going to do?"

Emily sighs. "Well, I'm going to go and spend another random day with my girlfriend when she doesn't have an exam. You are going to phone Sarah and make sure all the wedding plans are good to go. Then you are going to go and spend some time with your own girlfriend and then you are both coming to mine for dinner. Plan?"

"Plan." Katie smiles, nodding. "And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we start trying to sort out Jenna, finally." Emily winks at her.

* * *

They quietly walk home, although quiet doesn't usually consist of Katie gossiping down the phone and Emily drops her off first. "I love you Emsy." Katie says softly, pecking her sister on the cheek.

"Love you too Katiekins."

* * *

'_Jesus what the fuck?' _She blinks her eyes open, the light from the window making them sensitive. She finally blinks enough times to fully open them and starts to sit up, a dull headache forming. She manages to sit up on her elbows, glances around the room, and realising she is on the floor, she frowns.

She then sees the almost empty wine bottle in her hand and groans. _'Not again.' _She looks at the time, it's early and she hasn't been to work in a couple of weeks.

She gets ready, her stomach feeling weak and head hurting. She changes, brushes her teeth until most of the alcohol taste and hopefully smell has gone, and cleans herself up a little, applies a bit more make-up under her eyes than usual before grabbing a quick coffee and heading out.

She decides to walk, figuring she is still over the limit to drive. _'First smart move in ages Jenna. Nice one.'_

There is a pile of letters waiting for her; obviously Katie hadn't been there either. She groans at them, picks them up and heads into her office.

There is still a stain where her blood was.

It makes her feel sick.

She sighs to herself and sits down, rubs her forehead and breathes seep before opening the first letter.

Cancellation.

She rolls her eyes and opens the second. Bill. The third, cancellation. It goes on like this with a couple of random junk mails until she gets to her last letter. Another cancellation. "Fuck!" She shouts loudly into her office, the word echoing around the room.

She stares at the pile of now open letters for a good half an hour, her eyes completely glazed over as thoughts of nothing and everything fill her mind.

She has no clients. No clients means no money. Her reputation is shot. _'What am I going to do?' _She tries not to let a small tear escape.

She hears the door open. Her eyes widen in glee that maybe one of her customers have come back or she might be getting a new one. She stands up to go and greet them, doesn't have to when her office door burst open. "You fucking bitch!" She's pushed back down onto her seat. "How could you fucking _hit _her? She's you bloody daughter for Christ sake!"

Jenna's eyes turn from anger at being pushed to confusion. "Effy. What the hell are you on about? And how _dare _you stroll in here acting like-"

"Acting like what? Acting like a raving bitch? Acting like _you_?" Jenna couldn't even begin to describe the look in Effy's eyes, but she is pretty sure she is a little bit scared of it.

"Effy. Please just tell me what you are on about before you say something else you are going to regret." She fakes her cool composure.

"You mean you honestly don't know?" Her voice is low, dangerous. "You. Hit. Katie."

Jenna looks shocked. "What? No I did not."

"Oh so you were as drunk as Katie said you were." Effy snarls. "Sort yourself out Jenna, because if Katie has to go through this with you again, I won't just be shouting if you catch my drift." She raises both her eyebrows in warning.

"Where is she?" Jenna asks timidly, diverting her gaze.

"She's at her _job_."

"She has a new job?" She frowns, cringing when Effy smirks, leaning forward in her face.

"Yes she has a new job. A new, great job. I would tell you more about it but to be honest, you don't deserve to know what's going on in her life." Her voice turns to a near whisper. "So why don't you do us all a favour and fuck off?"

With that, she went.

* * *

Life goes on.

She tries to get her reputation at work back, to little success. She goes home, tries to limit herself to one glass of wine, to a little more success. She goes to bed to try and sleep so she feels good the next morning, to no success.

But still, life goes on.

She tried going around to Emily's yesterday, heard her daughter arguing what she presumes is the phone. Her name was dropped quite a few times.

She hung her head and left.

But now, as she sits watching a repeat of 'Supermarket Sweep' with a steamy cup of coffee in her hand and a glass of wine on the table, it all hits her what she has to do. What she needs to help sort her out.

Who she needs.

So she gets up, grabs her coat and bag and heads out. She shaking as she walks and she isn't quite sure if it's nerves or alcohol leaving her system. Either way, the feeling in the pit of her stomach makes her want to be sick and the walk to where she is going seems like it's lasted a lifetime and only lasted five minutes all at the same time; it confuses her.

Yet, as she knocks on with an unsteady hand and a deep breath, she hasn't felt better in years. And as the door opens, when she closes her eyes in nerves, she has never been more relieved hearing a hopefully friendly voice.

She opens her eyes slowly, meeting a semi-friendly face. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." She smirks.

Jenna looks her deep in the eyes. "I need help." She admits softly.

"You'd better come in."

"So."

"How did you know who I was? I mean, we've never met." Jenna asks, holding her cup of tea tightly.

"Katie and Emily both have a couple of pictures around their houses." Anthea smiles softly.

"Right."

"Jenna? Why are you here?"

"Well I know… I mean Katie has mentioned that you… What I'm saying is-" She started nervously, before getting cut off.

"I was an alcoholic, drug addicted failure of a Mother? Katie told you right." She laughed.

"Yeah, that. I need to know how you, like, got over it I guess."

Anthea sighs. "Look, Jenna. It took me a long, _long_ time to come to my senses and realise Effy was my main concern and that if she was happy, I was happy, regardless of everything we have been through. And trust me; we've been through a lot." She smiles to herself. "I had to get myself on my own feet, so I could get Effy back on hers, and once we started over again, everything else just kind of fell into place. Like I said, it's taken a lot of hard work. AA meetings, rehab. But I can handle my drink depending on what my mood is. I know when to stop; I just didn't want to back then."

"But I want to stop." She sniffs. "I do, but I don't know if that will be enough for them to forgive me."

"I completely abandoned my daughter. My daughter smacked your daughter over the head with a rock and nearly killed her. If Effy can forgive me, and Katie can forgive Effy, I'm sure they will come to forgive you."

"I hit Katie." She holds back a tear.

"I know you did." Jenna looks up at the blonde in shock. "Effy was a little… upset about it all after she shouted at you."

"Well it was a little unexpected I'll admit." She chuckles.

"She takes after her mother." Anthea winks. "Look, why don't you come to an AA meeting with me tomorrow? That way you won't be on your own and you have someone around that has been there before?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"No problem. Emily and Katie are good girls. James is a good lad. They'll all come around. As for Rob… well man troubles aren't my area I'm afraid."

They smile at each other, Jenna losing hers in record time when the door opens and two giggling girls come in, not noticing she is in the room until all laughter stops. "What the hell is she doing here?" One of them snare.

"Now, Effy honey-"

"Don't 'Effy honey' me Mum! Are you insane? Letting her in after what she did?" She glares.

"Ef." Katie squeaks softly. "Don't." She places her palm on the bottom of Effy's spine lovingly. "Please?" She whispers in the brunette's ear.

Jenna frowns at the closeness. _'They're just friends Jenna. You're imagining things.'_

She watches Effy turn her head sideways, all of her attention on Katie. "But-"

"Leave it okay? Just this once, I can't be doing with the yelling."

"Fine." Effy whispers softly, smiling a little at her girlfriend.

Jenna frowns more. "Katie, I'm sorry for what I did. I don't even remember doing it. I'm so, so sorry, I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I can only try and make it right. If you'll let me that is." She pleads.

Katie stares at her intently, not saying a word and tightens her grip onto Effy, opening her mouth to say something, but closing it again. "She's coming to an AA meeting with me tomorrow Katie." Anthea says, trying to help.

Katie nods ever so slightly, clinging onto Effy even more, who tries her best to comfort her girlfriend without it being too obvious to Jenna, even though she's probably made her suspicious already. "I'll believe it when I see it." She replies almost silently. "And we'll go from there. But Mum, I'm not the only one you need to apologise to." She says a little stronger, raising her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

"I know. They are my next stop." Katie nods again.

"Well the reason we came round is because Emily is cooking tonight and I know what you are like for getting takeaways when Keith is away on business." Effy smirks.

"Oh that would be lovely girls. I love Emily's cooking, you two need to grab a few tips." Anthea jokes, making Jenna begin to smile.

"Excuse me, my cooking is perfectly fine, it's Katie that needs to learn how to not poison people."

"Oi!" She exclaims, smacking Effy's arse without thinking. She stops laughing when she notices the look Jenna is giving her. _'What. The. Fuck?' _"Mum you are more than welcome to come. Although I can't say how Emily and James are going to react, but if you are going there in a minute anyway?" Katie babbles, her face bright red.

Jenna nods, speechless. She just isn't sure if it's because of what she was just offered, or what she just saw.

* * *

"Em?" Katie shouts loudly.

"Upstairs." She hears back.

"James?" She shouts again.

"Staying at Hayley's." She hears again. _'Hayley?'_

"Thank God for that." Katie whispers under her breath. "Right, Ef babes, make everyone a cuppa yeah? I'm going to go talk to Emily before she comes downstairs." She leans in to kiss Effy, before remembering, luckily quickly, that her Mum is there.

Effy's eyes go wide. "Yeah, sure." She coughs uncomfortably, giving her own parent, who is on the verge of tears laughing, an evil look. "Follow me." She sighs.

She leads them into the kitchen, fills up the kettle, turns and leans back against the counter, crossing her arms and staring pointedly at Jenna as if asking what she wants. Jenna mumbles. "Coffee please love." Effy nods at her.

The kitchen is completely silent, with the exception of the kettle boiling. Jenna is sat at the table, Anthea is leaning against the wall and Effy is in the same spot. Glaring.

They hear the arguing upstairs. They choose to ignore it.

Jenna chooses to ignore the tear forming in her eye at some of the words Emily is using about her.

The kettle clicks and the sound of water being poured in the cups can be heard, a spoon being stirred making the silence of the kitchen echo, one cup being placed softly near Anthea, three cups staying in front of the brunette and the last cup nearly slammed on the table in front of Jenna.

Feet rushing down the stairs interrupts the nothingness the three of them were sharing. Emily barges in; sniffling slightly, Katie behind her. The red-haired girl smiles, an obvious front. "Right, who's hungry?"

* * *

To say the dinner was going well was… an overstatement.

"This is lovely Emsy." Jenna smiles.

"Yeah, and more than a few dozen calories too." Emily laughs.

Anthea and Katie were comfortable, talking away about her new job. "So how did this come about Katie?" Jenna asks, seemingly afraid.

"Well while you were… whatever. A woman asked me to design a dress for her wedding. Long story short she saw my designs I'd drawn and liked them. Anyway, some rich guy at her wedding works for the designers at Bristol's 'Top Shop' and asked me to bring a few of my personal designs around for him to see." She sighs happily. "I mean I know it's only 'Top Shop' but it's a start."

"Only 'Top Shop' Katie? Do you know how many people shop there?" Effy chuckles. Katie glares playfully at her.

"Well that sounds wonderful Katie. I'm glad it's working out for you."

"Yeah… thanks Mum."

"So Emily? No… Naomi?" Emily looks up sharply at the older brunette and averts her gaze almost immediately.

"N-no. She erm… she has too much work to do this weekend. She's staying at Uni." It was a blatant lie, but then again Jenna wasn't about to call her up on it.

Effy stands up. "Excuse me, I need the bathroom." She smiles politely around the table, walking towards the door. She squeezes Emily's shoulder on her way, winking at her and Emily grins, watching her leave the room.

It clicks in Jenna's head. The looks between Katie and Effy, the overprotectiveness for Katie. Effy was doing it all to please Emily. "Are you seeing Effy?" She squeaks.

She doesn't expect the responses she gets from the other three.

"What?" Katie chokes on her food.

"No!"

"That's hilarious." Anthea finishes of, nearly doubled over in laughter.

Emily is still in a state of shock, Katie giving evil eyes, Anthea laughing and Jenna looks completely confused when Effy makes it back into the room. "Did I miss something?"

"I'm sorry, it's just with her hand on your shoulder and the wink and the grin and… I'm sorry." Jenna stutters.

"Did you ever think Effy did that as a sign of comfort because she doesn't want to talk about her bitch of a girl-"

"Katie." Emily warns her.

"Sorry Emsy."

"Well what's going on then?" Jenna huffs.

"Mum, we've let you come around for dinner, we've had a civilised conversation so far and to be honest it really is none of your concern right now." Katie snaps.

Jenna coughs nervously, dabs at her mouth with a napkin before placing it on her almost foodless plate. "Right well. Thank you for dinner Emily." She stands up. "Anthea I'll meet you about noon tomorrow?"

"Of course, and you'd better be there." Anthea warns in a half serious tone.

Jenna nods and leaves.

"Well… that was fun." Anthea exclaims, taking another huge bite of her dinner.

She receives three glares.

* * *

It's nearly three in the morning when Jenna finally puts her head down. It's just gone five in the morning when she next opens her eyes, bangs a pillow over her head and tries to get some more sleep.

It's half nine the next time she opens her eyes and she just _knows _she isn't going to get anymore sleep.

She gets up and grabs a shower, grabs some breakfast that she has to force down, brushes her teeth and puts her make-up on.

She sighs at herself in the mirror.

She only has an hour until she has to go and meet Anthea. She takes some clothes out of her wardrobe. Nothing to fancy, it is an AA meeting after all.

She hears the door open and slam back shut. "Jenna?" She hears a deep, male voice shout.

"In here."

Rob comes in, takes in her appearance and frowns. "Not staying in today?"

"No. I'm meeting Anthea, you know Effy's Mum? She's taking me to my first AA meeting."

Rob looks at her in shock. "Oh, that's good." He looks nervous. "Anyway, I'm going to go and stop at a… friend's for a while-"

"A 'friend's' eh? It's that what we are calling her now?"

"Her?" He asks confused. "Well I just wanted to get some clothes and things." He smiles sadly. "It's good that you're getting help Jenna. Really good. Phone me and let me know how it goes?" He asks hopefully.

She nods, first the first time letting a tear roll down her cheek as she watches him go upstairs.

* * *

She leaves for Anthea's early.

Anthea isn't home when she gets there, but someone else is. "Can I help you?"

"Yes please. I'm Jenna, I'm supposed to be meeting Anthea today for-"

"An AA meeting? Yes she phoned me last night and explained it all. She isn't home at the minute, I was kind of hoping myself that she was. I'm Keith." She smiles politely. "Please, come in." She greets him with the same smile before entering the house. "I'm meant to be on business, but I managed to finish early." He explains as he walks into the kitchen. "Drink?" Jenna shakes her head no. "Anyway, I was hoping to surprise her. I should've known I should tell her I was coming back early, she is always a busy bee." He laughs to himself. "She shouldn't be too much longer; especially as she knows you're coming."

As if he was psychic, Anthea strolls through the door, f-ing and blinding. She stomps about in the living room for a minute or so before heading into the kitchen herself. She gasps when she sees someone there, but she runs fast to hug her boyfriend. "Oh my God you're home early!" She exclaims in joy before stepping back and smacking him on the chest. "You fucking idiot! I thought there was a robber in here or something!" He just laughs at her 'angry face' as he likes to call it. "I'm so glad you're home. James has been-"

"James? What about James?" Jenna pipes up, making Anthea gasp and jump once again.

"Sorry Jenna I didn't see you there." She smiles at the brunette. "Oh, not your James. James Cook. He's bothering Effy. He's being released soon for 'good behaviour' and his lawyer found a loop hole for his self-defence case-"

"Well that's good news I guess."

"Yes it is. But now he is bothering Effy trying to get back with her." Anthea rolls her eyes.

"Well what's the problem with that? I mean yeah he might've gone to jail but he did what he did for his friend."

Keith scoffs. "I don't think Katie would be too impressed."

Anthea smacks him and he goes wide-eyed.

Jenna frowns. "How come?" She thinks it through. "Aw does Katie like him?" _'She'd better not go anywhere near that low-life scum.' _

"Sure." He coughs. "I guess she likes him." He wasn't lying after all. She does like him, just not like that.

"Anyway," Anthea butts in, "we'd better be going. Take a nice stroll there yes?" Jenna nods. She turns to kiss Keith on the cheek. "Later baby, love you."

"Love you too." He smiles lovingly at her and winks.

Jenna misses that kind of affection.

* * *

Her hands are sweaty standing outside a small building that seems ten times its size to Jenna. She doesn't like it.

She feels a cooler, dry hand reach for her own. "You'll be okay. The first time is always the worse."

"Yeah."

"C'mon." And as she lives and breathes, she is being dragged in to the huge building and into a room that has around twenty seats in a circle, a stand with tea, coffee and biscuits and a few people chatting amongst themselves. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She answers again.

"Right." Anthe nods, escorting Jenna to one of the chairs, sitting her down and going over to the drinks table, where the brunette can hear her name being greeted with smiles and almost like… _'respect'_.

She takes a deep, calming breath.

It isn't long until everyone is seated and the usual; 'hi, my name is' begins. The 'group leader' as she has named him gets to her and her breath quickens. "And I see we have a new person with us today. Don't be scared honey, we are all here for the same reason and all I want you to do is state a little about yourself." He smiles sweetly at her and she isn't sure if she feels safer or not, but a quick nod and small smile from Anthea makes her less jittery.

She brushes the sweat off her hands on her skirt and stands up with a shaky breath. "Hi, I'm Jenna-"

"Hi Jenna." The group pronounce in sync. _'How patronising.' _

She smiles behind her eye roll. "I guess I've always drank as any average person. You know? A glass of wine after work or during a meal." She sees the nods around the room in understanding. "And then I guess one glass didn't ease the stress so it became two glasses, than the bottle, then two and so on and so forth." More nods, surprisingly making her feel better.

"And what drew the line Jenna? Why are you here today?" He pushes.

"How about I answer that next time?" She says, more like asks, politely. She isn't ready for that yet.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with." He smiles again and she sits down.

She was expecting a clap from the rest like they do on T.V. but one never came.

She's glad about that.

No, she sits down, lets out a breath and feels comfort from the hand on her shoulder and the 'well done' from Anthea.

"You know Jenna, I'm really happy you are going through with this."

She thinks for a second. "Me too. Thank you, I don't think I'd have ever gone through with it if it wasn't for you."

"Well I'm not going to lie; it gets a lot harder in the next few weeks. When you get your 'steps to recovery' and when you have a hard day and can't relax with a drink, that's when you need to be strong." Anthea warns.

"You're putting me off already." She jokes.

"Just know I'm here yeah?" They get to Anthea's door. "See you Jenna. If not before; the same time next week?"

"Count on it." She watched Anthea go through her door with a small wave, feeling better than she had in a while.

* * *

She lets the breeze wash over her, takes in the sunshine and begins to walk home.

"Jenna! Er… Mrs Fitch!" She hears being called from down the street. She turns around, recognising the voice but not being able to put a face to it.

She plasters on a fake grin. "Sam. Long-time no see."

"I know right? What are you doing around this area?"

"Oh I was… visiting an old friend." She lies. He cocks his head to the side in confusion, almost looking like a puppy and she gives in. "Fine, I went to my first AA meeting today?"

His eyebrows nearly reach his hairline. "An AA meeting? That's awesome Jenna. Erm, Mrs Fitch. I'm sure Rob would be psyched to hear that. Let's go tell him." He grabs her arm like a child that has seen a sweet shop.

"What? No Sam." She stops him. "Haven't you heard about me and Rob?" She asks incredulously.

"That you're on a break? Of course I have." He laughs at her. "All he keeps going on about is how much he misses you and wishes you would sort your life out so he can have you back."

She frowns at him. "What? Where's he been staying?"

"With me silly." He replies in a 'duh' kind of tone. "Where else?"

"Well, what about his girlfriend?" She snarls.

"Girlfriend? Jenna are you sure you aren't on drugs?"

""Wha- but- how-" She stammers. "I need to talk to him."

"Well duh. That's what I've been saying." He shakes his head, laughing again. "Let's go."

She leaves Sam's house happier than she thought she could possibly be. The fact that she even thought someone like Rob would have it in him to have an affair.

Although she did feel like finding out whom this girl was that tried to kiss him New Years and badly hurting her.

He explained to her he didn't want anyone knowing where he was because of Katie which seemed reasonable and that he would explain everything to the children when they were back on proper terms, having decided to carry on taking a break from each other until Jenna was more than certain that she didn't need alcohol to run her life.

Her words, not his.

He seemed a little defeated, but understood.

And now she feels like she is on cloud nine, walking in the sunshine, well, the sunset by this time. She decides to pop in to Effy's on her way back, feeling positive and wanting to let Katie know how things went at her meeting, although Anthea had probably already filled her own daughter in.

Whatever happens, nothing can break her mood right now.

She walks down Effy's street, a small skip in her step she feels, and she sees Effy's door open. _'I bet they are going to Emily's for dinner again. I'm surprised she has any food left.' _She giggles to herself.

They aren't going to Emily's. It looks like Katie is popping out. She waits a second, hoping to catch her daughter on the street, it might feel easier without Effy around. She watches them, a grin on her face seeing them talking. Katie smiles and turns to leave, but Effy pulls her arm back, she watches the brunette's lips move as she says something before smirking.

Her grin drops as she watches Katie roll her eyes and move in to kiss Effy.

'_Friends kiss goodbye all the time.' _Her stomach drops when their kiss gets deeper and Effy's hands find their way into Katie's hair. _'Friends don't kiss like that.' _"Oh my God." She exclaims, just loud enough for the girls to pull back in shock. Katie's head whips around and her eyes go wide.

"Mum?"


	7. Emily

**So, many, many very BIG apologies to everyone. I don't really have any reasons for taking over TWO YEARS to update this but I promise I will be finishing it. I just... lost my passion for writing. I'm glad to have it back though, I have so many unfinished stories that I can't wait to get out there.**

_**Previously On 'Getting Fitched'**_

_"Naomi and I have had a big argument over it as well. She isn't speaking to me right now because I'm around here, but she doesn't understand, she has never had these kinds of problems with her Mum."_

_"Hey. Did you manage to get your essay finished then?"_  
_"Sorry I-"_  
_"Train. Sat opposite you." _  
_"Right yeah. How are you?" _  
_"I'm good thanks. Cindy." _  
_"Naomi."_  
_"Yeah I know. We are in the same English class."_

_"You want to take one of my sketches to a designer?"  
__"Jesus fucking Christ you're a bit slow aren't you? I want you to make my dress. How about you bring this lovely book along with you tomorrow for coffee and we run a few ideas?"  
__"Are you fucking serious?"  
__"No Katie I'm pulling your leg. Of course I'm serious. Out of every single shop today, hours upon hours of searching for the perfect dress and I was with the perfect fucking designer for the whole day!"_

_"Haven't you heard about me and Rob?"  
__"That you're on a break? Of course I have. All he keeps going on about is how much he misses you and wishes you would sort your life out so he can have you back."  
__"What? Where's he been staying?"  
__"With me silly. Where else?"  
__"Well, what about his girlfriend?"  
__"Girlfriend? Jenna are you sure you aren't on drugs?"__  
_

_"Oh my God."  
"Mum?"_

Emily

Emily hates life.

The usually, kind of, sort of, happy girl just hates life.

She hates what her Mum has put them all through. She hates that James's bitch of a girlfriend is still being a, well… bitch. She hates her Dad for having an affair, even if her Mum says it isn't true. She hates this feeling she's been having about her girlfriend and she hates that her sister's stupidly perfect girlfriend is just so genuine and loving and would do anything to make Katie smile.

'_So un-fucking-fair.' _

It's been two months since she's seen her own girlfriend; just before she went back to university for her second year, nearly a week without talking to her on the phone and a text yesterday. One text. That was also probably because Emily text her first making sure she was alright and telling her she missed her.

'Fine, miss you too x' is what she received.

And, it's not like she doesn't like having James live with her, in fact she loves it, or that she doesn't want to have dinner with Katie and Effy because she _likes_ those two together you know? It's just… she wants her own fucking girlfriend back. Not this shell of a person who barely acknowledges she's alive. This person who doesn't even come back during the holidays or weekends because she's 'just too busy' with something or another that makes its way on to Emily's list of excuses. She'll be surprised if she even sees her for Christmas.

"Morning Em." James bounces down the stairs with a smile that quickly drops when he sees his sister slumped over the kitchen counter with a tea that has probably gone cold by now. "Jesus fuck, Em. Are you still moping around? D'ya know what I do when me and Hayley have an argument? I give myself a great pampering session, put on my best dress and hit the town." He grins.

"You do no hit the town at all. You always say you're going to hit the town then end up drowning your sorrows with a bottle of vodka. At Effy's. On Effy's shoulder. Crying." She wants to laugh, because it's pretty fucking funny, she just can't find it in her.

"Fuck you, you miserable bitch." He storms out of the house, ignoring the fact that Katie and Effy will be here shortly to drive him to school before Effy drops Katie off. She still doesn't _completely_ trust her to drive on her own.

Her front door opens five minutes later, Katie staring at her with mild disgust; she'd obviously spoken to their brother, hands on her hips and Effy leaning in the door way of the kitchen, looking cautiously at her purple haired girl. "That's it Ems. I'm sick of seeing your pathetic face. We've tried being nice, listening and shit. We've tried treading lightly around you. We've tried everything and now it's time for some serious tough-love because babes, this is downright sad."

Emily looks up at her sister with slight tears in her eyes, breaking Katie's heart, and she manages to stay strong for thirty seconds before crushing her in a hug, whispering in her ear that it's going to be okay, and they're all there for her.

Effy joins them, unwrapping Katie's arms from Emily and telling her softly she has to go to work. Katie sniffs, nodding before composing herself. The tall brunette places a lock of hair that has fallen to her face back behind Emily's ear before wiping a stray tear away from her cheeks. She places her hand under Emily's chin until the now slightly dull red head looks in her eyes. "I'll be back in an hour okay?" Emily nods. "You know where my shit is, go and have a nice, hot bath and relax." She can only nod again before the two girls leave.

They share a look and a sigh before getting into the car.

* * *

Effy's right. But then again, she usually is. The weed helps calm her, the bath soothes her, and both help put some things into perspective.

Her Mum for starters. She has hardly spoken to either girl since she found out about Katie and Effy. Blames Effy for corrupting her daughter, blames Emily for Katie 'catching the gay', begging Katie to go to church with her since there is still time for her to be 'normal'. Part of Emily always wishes Katie had turned around and quoted 'you can't pray away the gay' because she would lose all control of her laughter. Sure, she still talks to Anthea since she is still going to her AA meetings every week and from what she has heard from her Dad, who has moved back in, James and Effy, who in turn hears from her mother, she's doing very, very well. Emily still likes to believe she'll come around, eventually.

She just can't place what's wrong with her girlfriend. A few months ago Naomi was saying she didn't want to spend any time there if Jenna was around, since it made Emily upset and she didn't want to see that. They had so many arguments about it and both were too stubborn to admit that they were wrong. But now, Naomi has no reason not to want to come home. They haven't argued much, most probably because they haven't spoken, yet Naomi still makes up excuses not to come back. She just doesn't get it.

"Fucking women!" She screams into the echoing bathroom.

"Hey, we aren't all bad you know." Effy winks as she walks in, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

Emily jumps, glaring at her. "Fucking hell! Warn a girl before you barge in. I thought you were going to be an hour?" She questions.

"It's been over an hour." The brunette smiles, playing with the few bubbles that are still resting on the rapidly cooling water.

"Ef, I know we're close but this is a little weird."

Effy shrugs, leans down and kisses Emily's head. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready. Film?"

"Nothing chick-flicky or even slightly romantic." The skinny girls laughs and nods before heading out, leaving Emily to get lost in her thoughts again.

* * *

"So, Cook's out next week." Effy's sofa is huge. Like, even she can hardly touch the floor with her feet when she sits on it, so it makes sense that there is enough room for Emily to comfortably lay next to her, placing her still wet head on Effy's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Effy nods, pressing the play button and slipping down a bit, resting her head on Emily's. "What are you going to do?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, I mean I've told him I'm seeing someone so I haven't been speaking to him _as _much, but I don't know how he'll react when he finds out it's Katie."

"Why didn't you just tell him over the phone? Does Katie know?"

"Yeah. She agreed with me. Like I said I don't know how he will react and I don't want him to do something stupid that keeps him in there longer. He may deserve to go to jail for something stupid, but not for killing that psycho therapist. Not when he was protecting himself and nobody blames him after what that cunt did to Freddie." She explains softly, going into a comfortable silence when Emily just slightly nods against her.

It stays like that for a while, only the sounds of the film in the background and their own light breathing. "I think Naomi's cheating on me."

"I know."

"Will you beat her up for me if she is?"

Effy chuckles. "No."

Emily frowns and pouts as she lifts her head. "Why not?"

"I'll be too busy holding your sister back from killing her." She chuckles again. "Well, after she's already had a few throws anyway." She smirks.

"Thank you." Emily whispers, settling back down on Effy's shoulder, who mumbles a near-silent 'you're welcome'. "But what if she is cheating on me?"

"_If _she is, we will have to deal with it when we cross that bridge. However, I don't think she would ever hurt you like that again after last time."

"I hope you're right. I'm just so… tired. I just want to know what's happening. Like, does she even still love me?" She asks rhetorically.

"Of course she does." Is the response she gets anyway, even though she's hardly paying attention. "You two will get through whatever this is Em, you've gone through worse."

Emily yawns, feeling herself drifting off as she replies, "yeah, but how much can you go through before you can't go through anymore?"

Effy sighs heavily, relaxing herself when she finally hears Emily's steady breathing, thinking of how many different ways she can hurt the blonde.

She falls to sleep just before the credits play.

* * *

"Baby? Baby wake up." She feels the soft stroking down her cheek, the warm breath over her lips and wills herself to not wake up, but the slight touch on her lips makes her blink her own bright blue eyes open, as she looks in to the beautiful brown of her girlfriend's. Katie smiles down at her with a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." She goes up to move, before feeling a comfortable weight on her, remembering she fell to sleep with Emily on her shoulder, who has now snuggled even more in to the brunette. She looks up, shocked at herself. "Oh shit, sorry I didn't pick you up. Kind of fell asleep." She checks her phone to see three missed calls and a message stating the fact Katie had guess that.

Katie tries to suppress her laugh. "You don't say? It's alright; the weird guy with the big nose gave me a lift." She glances down at her sister; her nose is pressed tightly against the base of Effy's neck, arms wrapped around her mid-section and one leg over hers, while she practically nuzzles against her. "Something you want to tell me?" Katie asks, smiling.

"Funny. Ha-ha." Effy replies sarcastically, delicately moving Emily off her, replacing her body with a big, fluffy cushion as she moves, causing the red head to stir slightly before gripping on to it for dear life. She motions for Katie to follow her in to the kitchen; flicking the kettle on she leans against the counter facing Katie.

"How is she?" Katie wonders, making her way into her girlfriend arms, replacing Emily's head with her tucked into Effy's neck, placing a slight kiss there. She inhales silently through her nose, humming contently at Effy's smell that always seems to bring comfort to her.

"Bad. She's just, not Emily anymore. I wish Naomi would just tell her what's going through her head, it isn't fair what she's doing to her."

Katie pulls back, looking deep into her girlfriend's piercing, blue eyes. "You don't think she's cheating on her do you?"

It feels like a lifetime before Effy gives her an answer. Effy manages to turn around, make three teas and wash the couple of pots that were there from breakfast before she hands one cup over to Katie. "I don't know." Comes a sigh. "But let's hope she's not." She says it so calmly, in a way that would scare Katie if that tone was ever used on her, not that it ever would be. She knows how protective Effy is. For all three of them and if Naomi is up to no good, she has a feeling that she will be the one trying to hold the other girl back, not the way everyone thinks it would happen.

"Do you think we would've ended up like this if I'd have gone back to Uni instead of getting this job?"

"You're not Emily. I'm definitely not Naomi."

Katie stares at the brunette for a long time, for some reason, that answer was enough. "I love you."

Effy smiles, about to respond until Emily walks through the kitchen door. "Hey, we were just about to come wake you." She says instead, holding the hot cup of tea out for Emily to grab.

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep on you." She smiles sheepishly. Effy shakes her head to pass it off.

"Em?" Katie asks wearily; making both her sister and girlfriend raise their eyebrows. "I know this may not seem like a good idea, but I have to go to London in a few days for work." Effy frowns slightly, not sure if she likes the idea her girlfriend is getting to whilst Emily just looks as if to say 'yeah, and?', "and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, maybe like, surprise Naomi. Be all like 'hey, so, the fuck is your problem?' or something." She giggles nervously at the end, wishing she'd have told Effy first, since she has a feeling the brunette is going to have a go at her later.

Before Emily can answer, there's a knock at the door, causing Katie to frown. Effy goes to answer, leaving Katie and Emily in the kitchen. "I don't know Katie. She'll probably be pissed off if I just turn up like 'surprise. Remember me? You know; your girlfriend that you haven't seen in two months? How you doing?'"

"Yeah, well maybe that's what the bitch needs." Katie huffs, making Emily glare at her, though she knows Katie's right.

A minute later Effy comes back in, looking sheepish and Katie tilts her head in curiosity until she sees her Mum come through. Emily rolls her eyes and mumbles 'great' to herself. James closely follows, the same expression on his face as Effy.

"Hi girls." Jenna starts, fidgeting. Katie and Emily look at her expectantly. The older woman coughs nervously. "Well, um, as you know I'm taking my '12-step' program and I feel as though I'm ready for step nine." Again, they just look at her. "Step nine is making amends, so I'm glad I've got you three in the same room and I'd like to start with you Emily." Emily nods. "I'm sorry for all the evil, vile things I've said to you. I'm sorry that I practically forced you out of your own home because you felt like I hated you so much when that was never the case. I love you, and I will try my damn hardest to make sure I never act that way towards you again." She keeps reminding herself in her own head to keep her composure.

"Forgiven." Her daughter simply states.

Jenna goes on to her other two children, not being able to apologise enough for hitting Katie until Katie tells her that, that was not the same woman who stands before them. Katie holds Effy's hand, causing Jenna to glare at the pair and Emily raises one eyebrow. Katie tightens her jaw, "so I take it you're still not okay with this?"

Her Mum takes a deep breath. "No. I am not. I am and forever will be sorry about the things I said or did when I was drunk, however alcohol has nothing to do with my opinion on your so-called 'lifestyles' and I'm sorry about that but nothing will make me accept this." Although she doesn't spit this venomously, the words cut right through all the others in the room.

"Mum, I'm glad you are doing well and I realise you need to do this to continue your recovery. I accept your apologies for your behaviour when you were drunk. I would like you to leave now." Emily states calmly.

Jenna shifts in place, knowing now isn't the time to start and argument with the red head and leaves quietly, and eerie silence settling over the kitchen.

One that James is quite happy to break. "Beer?" Effy laughs, very slightly, which somehow causes the twins to burst out their own laughter until Effy just points to the fridge. "Oh bloody hell Ef, you know I like it room temperature."

"Yeah, because you're a freak." Emily starts.

"What the fuck ever bitch. Not everyone likes it as cold as your girlfriend's heart."

"Oh that's rich coming from someone who has to hide who he truly is because his girlfriend's brother is uncomfortable with it."

Effy and Katie should probably stop this. Really they should. They don't. But they should.

"At least I see my fucking girlfriend. You don't even get to speak to yours. Yeah, Hayley might not like the way I dress but she'll come around to it eventually. Naomi is probably too busy fucking somebody else to even care if you got out of bed this morning." Emily tackles him to the ground.

"You fucking dick. I'm going to fucking kill you!" She screams at the top of her voice, trying to get through the arms James has up to protect his face.

"Get this crazy bitch off me." He exclaims, bringing Katie and Effy to their senses. It takes all of Effy's strength to get the smaller girl off James, while Katie pulls James aside, calling him a wimp and shoving his beer back in his hand before checking on her sister. "Yeah, thanks for the fucking sympathy."

"As if. I'd have done the same thing you inconsiderate prick."

"Inconsiderate. Big word for you Katiekins." He smirks.

"Don't fucking start with me James." She replies lowly, making him scoff and head into Effy's front room.

"Get the fuck off me Effy. Seriously fucking let me go." Emily struggles, pounding her fists against Effy's shoulders.

"No." It's said simply, to the point as Effy just holds her tighter against her, the pain of Emily hitting her repeatedly ignored until all Emily can do is collapse against the girl, crying tears that will shortly soak Effy's top.

The brunette passes her over to Katie, indicating that she is going to go and found out what's crawled up James's arse and died. Katie nods and leads her sister upstairs, laying down in bed with her, knowing that this is the first time her twin has _truly_ cried about the whole situation.

She shushes her and calms her, feels the wet seeping through her top and doesn't care. She doesn't even know how long she's been here; just comforting Emily, while the tears slow and the hiccups begin.

She stays there until all there is, is heavy breathing, the signs of Emily calming down and trying hard to keep herself under control. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course Emsy."

"I think I'm going to go to London. I have to _know_, you know?"

Katie looks at her, just as the bedroom door opens. "James has gone. Everything okay?" Effy sees the back of Katie's head nod in confirmation. "Are you staying the night Em?" She sees the other twin nod. "Okay, I'll stay in the spare room."

"No!" Emily shouts quickly, startling the other two. "Stay here, please?" It's so sad, so pathetically vulnerable that Effy can't say no, so she quickly changes and slides behind her, holding both girls tightly against her. She can feel the pain this is causing Katie too.

They both stay awake until they hear Emily's quite sobs turn into steady breathing as she falls into a deep sleep once again. Effy looks over at her girlfriend. "Okay?" She whispers, stroking her fingers down Katie's face and tracing her thumb over her lips.

"Yeah." She kisses the tip of Effy's thumb with a small smile. "What's up with James?"

Effy shakes her head, "couldn't get anything out of him. Just kept blaming it on teenage hormones or some shit. We'll sort him out later." _She _will sort him out later, fearing that getting in to a shouting match won't help the current situation the twins are in.

"M'kay," Katie mumbles, "Emily's coming to London with me."

"Good, she needs to sort this out." Effy yawns, it's been a long ass day for all of them and she really wants to go to sleep with her two favourite girls next to her. "I love you." She whispers, dropping off, hearing Katie mimic the words. "Night beautiful."

* * *

"I don't think I can do this." Emily breathes shakily, her hand gripping the hotel room door handle, refusing to leave the room.

She changed her mind when she arrived in London. She knows where Naomi goes on the weekends, and she wants to catch her out first. If she goes up to Naomi and confronts her, she knows her girlfriend can and will make up a 'legitimate' excuse on the spot, which marks her as the paranoid, stalker-ish one.

She was having none of that.

"Come on Ems, Naomi might not even be there." Katie sighs, exasperated. She's gotten dresses up and everything. "And even if she is there yeah? She might be completely innocent, just being her usual prissy-bitch self. Even if she is doing something wrong, I'm not afraid to cut the bitch. I'm Katie-Fucking-Fitch for a reason." She smirks with this smug expression that makes Emily want to hug her, laugh at her and roll her eyes at her all at the same time. "Plus, I want to go out a get fucking wasted babes. It's been ages."

She settles with rolling her eyes, letting out an exaggerated sigh as she does so and opens the door. "This is not going to end well."

"No, it probably isn't."

The club is chaotic when they get there, though they didn't have to cue with the V.I.P passes Katie managed to get from her boss. It's ironic that Naomi goes to the same place Katie is going to promote tonight. She's there to represent her manager since he couldn't make it; she's also there to selfishly tell the big boys of the company about how her own personal, exclusive to that particular clothing store and nowhere else, designs are adding another fifteen to twenty percent profit to their figures.

As they make their way up to the lounge, drinking the complimentary champagne along the way, Emily spots her girlfriend. She doesn't seem to be doing anything wrong right now. Just dancing with her friends, but she looks happy and this doesn't sit well with the red head at all.

Katie is talking to the big boss's and from what Emily can tell; she's making a damn good impression on them. She can see her twin side-glance her every few minutes and she nods her head each and every time with a smile, indicating that she's fine as she grabs another glass, this time something orange and sweet with fruit and an umbrella.

She feels someone come up behind her. "Excuse me?" She turns around with a fake smile, well that is until she sees the woman in front of her. She wasn't too much taller than herself, with mousy blonde hair and a killer body, Emily shakes her head, smile she means, killer smile. She also has these intense green eyes, '_like Effy's blue ones only… green'. _She mentally face palms herself for that thought. Her smile turns real, pretty quickly. "Sorry, are you Katie Fitch?"

Emily laughs, a little goofily and awe-struck before regaining her composure. "Oh no, I'm her twin sister, Emily. Katie dragged me here tonight."

The woman's eyes go wide. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Somebody pointed Katie out to me earlier and I thought she had finished being surrounded by men and that I could steal her for a second." She giggles. "I'm going to blame the darkness."

"Oh it's fine. Until you really know us sometimes it can be hard to see the differences." Emily shakes it off. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it." She winks, and it's so fucking cliché that Emily can't help but roll her eyes with a smile and a 'tut'. "I'm Kelly. I work with a local magazine in Bristol and wanted to pick Katie's brains a little about her designs."

"Well we live in Bristol, why couldn't you just pick her brains over there?"

"It sounds a little shady, but I knew, well thought, her manager was coming to this event and I wanted to get a little insight on if her brand would be expanding to bigger cities and when they do, because they will, I want the first scoop. I couldn't do it before since my editor in chief is a complete and utter tool and only wants me to do some Hollywood celebrity gossip bullshit rather than someone from our own town making it big." She blushes. "And now I'm babbling so I'll shut up now."

"It's fine honestly." Emily laughs. "It's nice to see somebody so enthusiastic about their work." Her eyes shift slightly, looking down at her girlfriend to see her dancing closely with a girl. A bit too closely, but nothing that points towards her cheating so she relaxes slightly.

Kelly puts her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend is down there dancing with some girl and we aren't exactly on the best terms right now." She snaps her head up to look at the blonde. "Fuck, I don't know why the hell I just told you that. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes letting things out to strangers is easier." She smiles softly, with slight concern in her mesmerizing eyes that Emily is a little confused about. "How about another drink?"

Emily smiles, "sure."

They sit on one of the comfiest sofas Emily has been on, one where she can still keep an eye on her girlfriend and pay attention to Kelly at the same time. It isn't too much later that Katie comes over and plonks herself down next to her sister, leaning her head back and groaning, not seeing the blonde the other side. "Fuck me those guys can talk for England. Jesus." She moans.

"Katie?" Emily hisses quietly. "There is somebody here who has been waiting to speak to you." Katie lifts her head, not really caring anymore, she just want to get drunk in all honesty. She looks over at the other girl. "This is-"

"Kelly?" Katie tilts her head. "What are you doing over here?"

"Wait, what?" Emily asks, confused.

"What?" Katie shrugs. "I was talking to her like, an hour and a half ago before I got bombarded with those pricks."

The red head whips around to Kelly in shock. "So you _knew_ I wasn't Katie?" She exclaims, incredulously; her voice taking on a higher pitch as she does.

Kelly at least has the decency to look a _little_ embarrassed at being caught out. "Guilty." She winks. "See you around Emily."

"The fuck was that?" Katie asks and she gets a waiter with a try of shots to come over, grabbing four of them.

"I think I just got hit on." Emily looks a bit dumbfounded, but quickly recovers. "Fuck it, let's get smashed."

"Now we're talking."

* * *

She doesn't even smoke, not properly, so God knows how she ends up outside in the smoking area talking to some of the guys Katie was talking to earlier.

'_Speaking of Katie, where the fuck is she?' _

She sways slightly on the spot, gripping onto some random girl's arm to stop herself falling over. They girl turns around to say something but recognition takes over her features. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Wow, haven't heard _that_ one before." Emily slurs, giggling to herself.

The blonde frowns at her. "No, no, your Emily right? Naomi's girlfriend?" She smiles at the red head. "Yeah, I've seen photos of you. What are you doing here in London? Nai never said you were coming here."

'_Because she doesn't know.' _

"She doesn't?" She frowns again. _'Shit, said that out loud. C'mon Ems, think of something.'_

"No, I'm here with my sister. It was kind of a last minute thing so I didn't really get the chance to tell Naomi." _'Nice.'_ "So who are you?" She asks, rather rudely.

"I'm Stacey, her roommate. She never mentioned me?" Emily shakes her head and Stacey feels quite upset. Of course her girlfriend has mentioned her, but Emily just isn't in the mood to make pleasantries. "Naomi's around somewhere if you want me to go and get her."

She contemplates it, looks around before feeling really dizzy, stumbling a few times before making her decision. "I don't think that's such a good idea right now. But thanks anyway Tracey." She says, walking off to find Katie again.

"It's Stacey!" The girl shouts.

"Whatever."

* * *

She wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and a loud noise ringing in her ears.

"Em! Babes you need to wake up, your phone has been constantly beeping for like, half an hour." Katie shakes her, and she thinks she's going to throw up.

"Huh? What? Where are we?" Katie laughs, and it's like somebody is hammering her head.

"We're in the hotel room. I'm assuming you don't remember much of last night? You were pretty wasted." She laughs again.

"There is no need to shout Katie. God, I remember, you had gone off somewhere, where were you anyway?" She rubs her eyes, attempting to sit up without throwing up.

"I told you I was going outside because Effy rang me, I came back in and you had disappeared, spent ages looking for you too you know. Waste of my fucking time since you came wobbling back upstairs like, fifteen minute later and we had to come back here. You feel up the stairs like three times as well. It was fucking hilarious." Katie laughs, again, and it's starting to piss Emily off.

"Whatever. I remember talking to some girl outside, it was the same girl that Naomi was dancing with but I can't remember what was said. Tracey? Shirley? Something. It was her roommate."

"Stacey?" The purple haired twin rolls her eyes.

"That's the one. I left her outside and that's it." She wrinkles her nose, trying to remember more.

"So you don't recall Naomi being outside when we left and you running up and shouting at her?"

"You're lying."

"'Fraid not babes. The bouncer had to carry you to a taxi because I couldn't be arsed and was quite willing to leave you there." _'Fucking bitch.' _"Anyway yeah, so you like, just started shouting at her in the street and Naomi was all like 'Emily, you're drunk and this isn't the right time' and shit and then you were like 'So when is the right fucking time Naoms?' and she was all 'You're embarrassing me' and then I was like 'Hey fuck you bitch, you can't talk to my sister like that' and she was all-"

"Katie, please, get to the point."

"Well basically she is coming here in like, thirty minutes because you refused to go to hers."

"Are you…" She looked at the clock, groaning when the digits read 11:30 in bright red. "Fuck sake Katie why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"What? S'not my fault you can't handle your fucking drink. I'm waking you up now aren't I? Ungrateful bitch."

Emily resists the urge to scream at her, instead storming off to the bathroom to have a quick shower. "I hope you get sacked!"

* * *

She shakes when the knock comes at the door. Literally trembles. She doesn't know how this will play out, and the feeling in her stomach isn't just from a hangover.

Her breath catches when she opens the door, Naomi's glare, if looks could kill. "So," she somehow manages calmly. "Want to tell me what last night was about?"

Emily gulps. "Why don't you come in and have a seat?" Naomi nods, relaxes a little more as she steps in to the hotel room. "Drink?"

"No. Thank you. Damn this place is _nice_." She comments and Emily can only nod her agreement. "So…"

"I don't know Naoms. I just feel like, you're ignoring me and I wanted to know why so I came up here with Katie yesterday so I could come and talk to you, but then I changed my mind because I wanted to see you without you knowing I was there." She rushes out.

Naomi, for her part, is a bit taken back. She knows she has been ignoring her girlfriend. Knows deep down how much it would be affecting her, but she hasn't been able to bring herself to tell Emily why, and it's been killing her too. "So you were spying on me?" She nods to herself; she can kind of understand that.

"Yeah. I… I thought you might be, well…" She mumbles something that Naomi doesn't catch so the blonde just raises her eyebrow expectantly. Emily huffs out a sigh and throws her fists by her sides. "I thought you were cheating on me." She nearly yells before get up from the sofa, starting to pace in front of it. "You don't see me for months; you always have excuses for not coming home, or answering my calls or texting me back. You say you're staying in for the night to study, even in the holidays. I just want to know what the fuck is going on! And if you are cheating please just tell me now so I can move on this time." She starts crying and Naomi hugs her tight against her chest. "Please just tell me you aren't." She whimpers, falling back on to the sofa.

Naomi sighs; she needs to tell her the truth. "I'm not cheating on you." Emily stops crying and pulls her head back. "I'm not, I promise."

"So what is it?" There are still a few sniffles as the red head wipes her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"I… God Em I don't know how to say this." She whispers, hears Emily say 'just say it' and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I'm not happy."

Emily frowns. _'That's it? She should just come back home then… wait.' _"You seemed pretty happy last night." Naomi nods, a small, sad smile playing on her lips. _'Oh.' _"Oh, so it's me then. You're not happy with me."

"I just, I don't know what I want any more Em, and I need to figure it out."

There isn't really much Emily can say. She doesn't even feel mad, not really. It just… is. And she isn't quite sure how to process this. "So where do this leave us?"

* * *

It's the second time she goes to her Dad when she doesn't know what to do about Naomi. He hugs her as soon as she walks in, can see the pain on her face. "She isn't happy with me, Dad. I don't know what I did but, she isn't happy with me." She wants to cry, but her eyes won't let her.

"It'll be alright kid. What happened?"

"I went to see her and that's what she told me. Nothing more to it really. I'm going to stay with Katie and Effy for a while, haven't told James yet, thought I would leave it a few days. Get the rest of the week out of the way first. Naomi said I should still stay at ours but I just wouldn't be comfortable there so I told her to rent it out for a bit."

"So have you two split up then?"

"I don't know. We're on a 'break' which usually means yes." She sighs. "Relationships suck."

"Tell me about it kiddo, tell me about it."

* * *

She takes a long walk, Katie is apparently having a meeting at her house and she doesn't really want to intrude so she stays out for a while longer after leaving her Dad. He doesn't really say much, but just knowing that he understands seems to help her.

Its three hours until she makes her way back to her sister's and Effy's, a place she herself will soon be calling home for a while, and as she walks in, she sees a familiar mousey haired blonde on one of the sofas. She gets a bright smile. "Emily. How nice to see you again."

"Kelly right?" She gets a small nod. Emily smiles at the blonde.

'_I could use a distraction.'_


End file.
